Ya que no soy popular ya vere que pasa
by Devidfenrir
Summary: los accidentes no existen todo tiene un por que una mala decision trae consigo cosas que Tomoko jamas imagino ,pero tendra mucho valor y sabra como sobresalir
1. Chapter 1

Ya que no soy popular ya veré que pasa

Recién salía de trabajar por lo que iba con mucha fatiga no queriendo hacer más que solo ir rumbo a casa donde estaría el resto del día estudiando. En mis manos llevaba un poco de comida que había sobrado de la tienda que era lo único lujoso que podía tener en esos duros días, según mi edad ya debía estar en la universidad haciéndome de mi carrera cosa que no paso cuando hice mi examen de admisión y por ende tuve que hacer nuevos planes aunque paso algo más que me lo impidió, mi familia vivía lejos y el pequeño apartamento que había conseguido en una zona silenciosa era lo más barato que encontré

No me quejaba de lo que vivía ya que contaba con una pequeña tv que había comprado en un bazar por donde estaba el trabajo ,no era la mejor pero podía distraerme un poco por las tardes y noches ,contaba con agua ,luz y gas ,cosas que cuidaba muy bien

Para ir a casa debía cruzar casi media ciudad y por ello pasaba por avenidas, calles y callejones que me acortaban el camino pero en ocasiones podían ser muy peligrosos pero tenía mucha fe

En esa tarde después de haber caminado mucho llegue hasta el mismo callejón donde se juntaban un grupo de vándalos los cuales siempre se encontraban juntos fumando y en esa ocasión no eran los únicos, en los brazos del más grande estaba una pequeña chica de escuela con una falda larga y pelo oscuro quien guardaba silencio, lo que me llamo la atención fueron sus ojos verdes como el jade y entre sus labios leí

"ayuda"

Con pasos lentos y frunciendo el ceño tome la bolsa de comida con toda mi fuerza y en un simple segundo la arroje contra el tipo grande que la abrazaba y cuando la lata de verduras choco contra ese duro cráneo me vi dando un puñetazo en su nariz que chorreo sangre, la pequeña chica quedo libre y enseguida los demás fueron contra mi

– Corre! – dije a la chica que se paralizo de miedo con sus piernas temblando

No tenía idea alguna de cómo me defendería pero solo recordé la posición de defensa que vi en una película, mi única desgracia era que esos vándalos contaban con navajas, demasiado filosas para mi gusto

La tensión crecía e iniciaba a tener miedo

– Corre! – dije de nuevo a esa chica quien salió de aquel callejón

En mi soledad con ese grupo solo pensé un poco en los buenos tiempos que había tenido aunque a decir verdad eran pocos

Uno de ellos se arrojó contra mí dándome una patada en mi pecho dejándome sin aire y caí al suelo ahogándome

– Como te atreviste a atacar a nuestro jefe! – dijo uno que me pateo una pierna con mucha fuerza

– Solo nos queríamos divertir un poco –

Enseguida me dieron una paliza dejándome en el suelo con sangre en la boca y luchaba por respirar

– Tal vez con esto aprendas – escuche

Lo poco que pude ver era una de esas armas plateadas que fue incrustada en mi estómago, mis fuerzas ya iban disminuyendo y antes de cerrar los ojos sonreí y algunas sombras en el suelo se movieron que de pronto fueron borradas en esa oscuridad

Sabía bien que moriría algún día pero no deseaba que fuera tan pronto, me sentía triste y todo porque no lograría cumplir mi sueño y la razón era porque no comprendía algo, entre las enormes tinieblas una chispa se encendió y se esfumo enseguida

– quién eres? – pregunte y mi voz hizo eco

El sonido de la chispa resonó gravemente

De pronto sentí mi garganta ser estrujada y solo abrí los ojos mientras tosía secamente

– Estabilícenlo – dijo una voz que era distorsionada por un sonido eléctrico

– apliquen presión en la herida y esperemos que el corte no haya dado en alguna arteria importante – dijo la misma voz

No podía hablar ya que me esforzaba por respirar pero pude mover una mano que levante hacia una luz blanca muy intensa

– Denle un sedante por el momento – dijo la misma voz

Después de ello volví a caer dormido

Con lentitud abrí mis ojos y ya me encontraba en una cómoda cama de hospital ,en mi rostro tenia conectado oxígeno ,la habitación era amplia pero estaba sin nadie dentro ,la fuerza que tenía me hizo retirarme el respirador y solo mirar hacia la maquina donde se podía ver mi pulso ,no recordaba su nombre

Mi estado no era el mejor así que solo me puse a descansar solo observando al frente a una ventana con vista al pasillo

Los días pasaron y estuve en esa cama durante mucho tiempo ,los doctores hacían la misma rutina cada día mirando mi herida y también los golpes que había recibido ,según ellos recibí unas fracturas en mis brazos y piernas pero ninguno demasiado grave ,perdí sangre así que mi recuperación era tardada por tal razón

En mi estancia no recibí visitas solo unas cartas de casa donde estaban ocupados pero en mi soledad solo me venía a la mente esa chica de ojos jade ,no entendía por qué me llamo la atención en ese momento, solo fue como que algo dentro de mí se activara, las cartas normalmente las respondía con mensajes después de leerlas para darles a conocer mi estado

Sin nada que hacer en cama estuve aburrido mientras leía revistas y cosas viejas que algunas amables enfermeras me conseguían

Al final después de largas semanas me dieron de alta y sali del hospital ,con las pocas cosas que tenía inicie el regreso a casa donde todo seguía igual aunque con polvo en mis muebles, en aquella tarde dormí hasta el siguiente día cuando asistí al trabajo. Como si nada hubiera pasado entre abotonándome la camisa ,en mi cara todavía llevaba unas cintas para las cortadas que aún no sanaban por completo, en la primer hora fui a la oficina donde deje mis cosas en el casillero de siempre, sin embargo ,el gerente que era un par de años mayor me hablo ,no entendía el porqué de su seriedad siendo que él era bastante enérgico pero lo seguí hasta su escritorio

– que sucede? – pregunte

– bueno ,sobre lo que paso te queríamos decir que estas despedido – respondió

Quede en silencio pero suspire

– y por qué? –

– Bueno el seguro que se gastó en tu hospitalización es mucho así que nos pidieron hacerlo – dijo

Al sentir tal tontería apreté mis puños

– Lo siento – agrego

Con lentitud me desabroche la camisa y me puse de pie de esa silla

– Está bien – dije

Recogí todas mis cosas y solo fui a la salida donde una compañera me detuvo

– Toma, puede que te ayude un tiempo – dijo dándome una caja de cartón

– Trae latas de comida y algunos refrescos que están abollados –

Con una sonrisa la tome

– gracias, puede que nos veamos después – dije

Mi compañera era bastante alegre y muchos de los clientes la preferían por su carácter dulce aunque llevaba unos meses menos que yo en el trabajo

– Sí, adiós…cuídate –

Con la despedida camine hasta casa

Mi familia me había enviado dinero así que estaría sin problema mientras encontraba otro trabajo, recorrí los mismos lugares y me encontré en el mismo callejón aunque ahora estaba en completa soledad, pase por el mismo lugar donde me dieron una paliza y sobre la suciedad pude ver manchas de mi sangre seca

– rayos! – exclame ante el despido y todo lo ocurrido

Con esa misma impotencia golpe el muro dos veces dejando caer la caja de comida

– por que! Por qué! –

No había hecho nada para que todo eso me pasara ,trataba de ser bueno ,en el trabajo era amable con todos aunque me trataran mal y jamás había robado dinero de la registradora ,nunca codiciaba nada y todo eso me había pasado ,la mayoría de mis amigos me habían abandonado y no quería ser una carga para mi familia cuando no entre a esa universidad y ante todo no me arrepentía de haber casi perdido la vida por salvar a una chica que no conocía

– basura! Carajo! – exclame levantando la comida y caminando hacia la salida del callejón

Los golpes que había dado repercutieron así que solo soportaba el dolor en mis brazos

Con la vista en la caja que apretaba llegue hasta la acera donde me encontré a la misma chica ,quede un momento anonadado pero me calme con la misma rapidez

– No deberías estas aquí – dije

Ella bajo la vista al suelo

– qué pasa? – Pregunte relajando mi voz que se había vuelto dura por el enojo

Temblaba mucho y se mantenía en silencio

– Vete a casa, este lugar no es seguro – dije caminando

– t…t…toma – dijo

Di la vuelta y la chica levantaba un pequeño obento

– n..No…no es mucho pero espero que te ayude un poco – dijo

Sorprendido mire su amabilidad y su timidez

– Eh? –

Sospeche que tenía miedo de mí

– Si…por mí…culpa estas así – dijo

– No es tu culpa ,pero ve a casa – repuse

– Toma –

No sabía cómo reaccionar y sin más por hacer sujete la caja

–Gracias – dije

Retrocedió lento y solo comenzó a correr

No entendía por qué esa chica de ojos jade me temía y sin prestar más atención solo continúe adelante, mis pasos no eran rápidos por causa de los golpes pero seguramente estaría en total normalidad en algunos meses

Cuando llegue a casa encendí la tv y mientras escuchaba los comentarios en un programa de fantasmas acomode lo de la caja en el refrigerador y el obento, no tarde demasiado en ellos por lo que saque mis libros y comencé a estudiar unas horas antes de comer

Entre las operaciones que respondía la única cosa que me preguntaba era donde habían quedado los vándalos pero con un simple suspiro lo deje a un lado prosiguiendo con mis estudios y cuando llego la tarde fui al refrigerador donde tome ingredientes para alguna cosa que se me ocurriera preparar y por un momento me detuve observando la caja de comida de la chica que parecía muy cuidada ,algo indeciso lo tome y lleve hasta la pequeña mesa y mire el interior

Había arroz, pollo y lo que parecía pescado con verduras ,mi estómago al momento crujió y sin pensarlo más lo calenté

Con una soda de lata abollada comí aquello regalado que a decir verdad era lo mejor que había probado hasta el momento siquiera la comida del hospital se compararía

Hice la limpieza y también conteste una llamada por parte de mi madre quien pregunto bastantes cosas y al terminar solo me senté a mirar el infinito

Ya que el aburrimiento de estar en casa sin nada por hacer era mucho y me superaba, tome mi abrigo y volví a salir de casa con dirección a un parque donde trataría de hacer ejercicio

Cerré el apartamento y comencé a caminar

Mi humor había mejorado con la comida pero seguía estando un poco preocupado por el despido ,realmente era lo que más me mantenía ocupado

Al llegar camine un poco y sin prisa calenté mis músculos, pasaron unos minutos y trote por el sendero dando vuelta al pequeño lago que pocas veces había tenido la oportunidad de ver. Con los torpes pasos y la vista puesta en el infinito gire mi vista a una banca en especial donde yacía descansando la misma chica de antes ,no tenía idea alguna del por qué la encontré nuevamente pero no me pause mi paso

Mi resistencia se vio tan afectada que me fui deteniendo poco a poco hasta que me vi al frente de esa banca ,jadeando levante la vista a la chica que me observaba y en un simple momento escondió su rostro

– h..Hola – dije retomando aire

Ella continúo en silencio

– me puedo sentar? – pregunte

Ella solo asintió

– Gracias –

Con un poco de dolor me acomode

Estuve en silencio respirando y exhalando

– Sobre tu obento ,te lo devolveré cuando pueda encontrarte – dije sin saber cómo romper esa tensión de miedo por parte de la chica de ojos jade

– s…si – dijo

No sabía bien que haría

– bueno me alegra que estas bien – dije colocándome de pie para continuar el poco trayecto que sobraba y regresaría a casa

– Esp…espera – dijo

Me detuve y solo gire a verla

– sucede algo? – Pregunte

– pu..Puedo ir por mi bento – respondió

– Eh…si no hay problema – dije un poco nervioso

– pero y tu familia no estará un poco preocupada? –

Ella solo negó con la cabeza

– bien….me podrías decir tu nombre? – dije

– T…T…Tomoko Kuroki – replico

– Bien Kuroki me llamo Kibou Kyaria pero dime Kibo –

La chica me miro y trato de sonreír pero a pesar de que trataba ser más amable a ella solo le daba miedo

– bien ,sígueme – agregue

Camine y Kuroki iba detrás todavía con la vista en el suelo

–si no fuera un problema porque te encontrabas con esos gamberros? – pregunte

No esperaba nada pero deseaba romper ese eterno silencio

– Po…por accidente – respondió

–ya veo ,bueno ahora en adelante trata de no ir sola por esos lugares, es mas no te acerques siquiera porque muchos son muy malvados – comente

La miraba de reojo y en sus mejillas note un carmesí. Por mi mente no pasaba nada y solo sonreía dando grandes suspiros

– di…disculpa por lo que paso – dijo

– ya te dije que no es tu culpa – conteste

Por como avanzamos llegamos un poco más tarde de lo común hasta mi apartamento

– me podrías esperar un poco? – dije mientras entrabamos al terreno con dirección a las escaleras

– Si –

Juntos subimos hasta la puerta y entre con prisa a lavar la caja del bento y seque con un paño limpio ,con un poco de nervios lo entregue

– Aquí está ,gracias por la comida estuvo muy buena – dije sonriendo pero Kuroki solo bajo la mirada al suelo

Estuvimos unos largos minutos en silencio

– quieres que te acompañe de vuelta al parque? – pregunte

Kuroki solo asintió con la cabeza

– Bien –

volví a cerrar la puerta y camine

Sospeche que el miedo que tenía era por mi apariencia con las cintas en mi cara y también porque todavía guardaba unas cicatrices en mis brazos ,en la caminata la mire y todavía observe sus ojos jade

– Eres muy linda – dije de la nada

Kuroki escondió más su rostro

– No…no quería –

Busque excusas pero no logreaba poner en claro mis ideas

– Perdón – añadí solo cerrando la boca

Al llegar a la entrada del parque solo me detuve enfrente de Kuroki

– Bien ,cuídate – dije

Kuroki asintió

– Adiós –

Di algunos pasos

– n…nos podremos ver otra vez? – pregunto Kuroki

Mi respiración se agito un poco al escucharla

– Si – dije con una sonrisa

– v…vendrás…de nuevo? – pregunto

– sí ,puede que venga por las tarde por aquí –

Kuroki sonrió un poco sonrojándose y solo comenzó a correr ,sentí algo de alivio al ver que no sentía miedo por mí y era bastante tranquilizante ,Kuroki era muy amable y me alegraba de conocer a alguien así

Volví al apartamento donde en mi soledad solo me cubrí el rostro pensando en la tontería que se me había escapado ,si era linda pero no quería hacerlo saber de esa manera ,no era que me haya enamorado de esa chica que apenas había visto en dos ocasiones pero sentía un poco de preocupación por Kuroki

El resto de esa tarde me la pase estudiando y mirando la tv pensando en llamar a casa pero no era el mejor momento para hacerlo además de que tal vez solo me aconsejarían que me casara para no tener más problemas

Sin tener un plan claro para los siguientes días

Mis pocas heridas que faltaban por cerrar dolían así que preparaba mi tratamiento y solo me relaje ante una noche común


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo dos

Había tenido unas horas pesadas con tareas que casi no entendí y bueno lo que entregue estaba mal hecho, solo quería ir a casa a descansar ,jugar y tal vez ver que era lo que salió mal en mi trabajo porque el maestro lo rechazo al momento de solo leerlo

Durante el receso de aquel día estaba comiendo con bastante silencio relajándome y mientras en el salón se reunieron las mismas compañeras quienes platicaban y por mi mala suerte las escuche

– te has enterado del nuevo karaoke? – pregunto la chica de las coletas

– en dónde está? – respondió una que tenía la frente amplia con las mangas del suéter arremangadas

– Por el distrito comercial ,bueno a las afueras – dijo

– ese lugar no es por donde se reúnen los yakuzas? He escuchado que es donde luego hay peleas – comento otra

– Sí ,pero dicen que sus instalaciones son muy buenas y te atienden bien –

– si quieren podemos ir después pero cuando juntemos más chicos para que alejen a cualquiera – replico

–buena idea, bien ya nos pondremos de acuerdo –

Después de esa platica por curiosidad busque por el internet para saber sobre ese karaoke donde podría ir alguna vez con Yuu pero con los yakuzas cerca debía tener cuidado si iríamos aunque mire a una conocida al otro lado del aula pero no tenia idea si aceptaría ir con nosotras o sería demasiado para ella

Lo que encontré fueron algunas referencias del negocio al igual que comentarios positivos que lo elogiaban mucho y esas palabras hicieron en mi mente sonar mucho la idea de ir por lo que guarde la dirección con el plan de visitarlo en la tarde después de la escuela

Era fin de semana así que podía tardarme antes de ir a casa ,saliendo de la preparatoria camine en dirección según el mapa que había encontrado ,pase por alguna calles que nunca había visto pero continúe así por un tiempo más hasta que me vi en una avenida pero decidí cortar camino por un callejón que era la ruta más rápida a tener que dar toda la vuelta y sin pensar cruce dando pasos rápidos ,no obstante ,antes de salir cinco personas grandes me taparon el camino

– a dónde vas chiquilla? – pregunto el que cargaba muchas cadenas en su cuello

Quede en silencio ante la sensación del miedo en mi pecho

– Me gustan las de preparatoria ,son muy buenas – dijo un tipo grande

– parece que no habla – dijo alguien más quien me observo halando mi pelo con fuerza

– Así me gustan más ,oye porque no nos divertimos un poco juntos? –

Ese gigantesco tipo me tomo del brazo con fuerza y a pesar de que intente luchar era muy débil como para liberarme de su enorme agarre

– Ya verás que lo disfrutaras –

Sentí que mi alma abandonaba mi cuerpo

– Viene alguien – susurro otro

– vamos actúen normal y tú no hagas nada o ya verás –

Me enseño una navaja que acerco a mi cuello tallando la punta en mi piel

Me abrazo y estando prisionera mire a un joven muy serio entrar al callejón con una bolsa en sus manos, iba con su vista al frente y sin poder hacer algo útil para llamar su atención solo moví mis labios repitiendo lo mismo una y otra vez hasta que me miro a los ojos

Pareció entenderme y se detuvo un segundo arrojando esa bolsa al gigantesco tipo que me soltó al momento porque había sido lastimado y con una velocidad increíble fue arrojado atrás de un simple golpe

Al quedar libre no sabía qué hacer y solo escuche al joven

– Corre! – grito mirándome

Mis piernas no respondían pero de nuevo hablo

– corre! –

Solo camine hasta la salida donde mis piernas respondieron y corrí tanto que cruce calles sin detenerme pasando por alto los semáforos pero cuando ya estaba lejos quede quieta temblando y sin pensar con claridad ,solo miraba a todos lados con el miedo carcomiendo mi interior donde mi corazón latía demasiado rápido

Mis rodillas vibraban sin control pero con la poca razón en mi camine hasta un policía de tránsito parado en una esquina

– O…oiga ayuda! –

– qué te pasa? – pregunto

– hay unos tipos que están golpeando a un joven –

– por dónde? – pregunto

Con mi mano apunte al callejón

– Bien iré enseguida –

El agente comenzó a correr con la mano en su radio ,el miedo me estaba paralizando y comencé a llorar, me apoye en el poste y nadie se detenía era como si no existiera

Mi mente se nublo pero retorne al callejón secándome las lágrimas en el camino ,era una gran desesperación lo que me hizo andar sin pausar mis pasos

Al llegar encontré al joven que me había ayudado en el suelo ,sus ropas estaban llenas de sangre y una mano puesta en su costado donde se hallaba una herida ,los policías que acudieron arrestaron a ese grupo que ya permanecía dentro de las patrullas

– está vivo?! – pregunto un agente que se acercó tocando el cuello

– llamen a una ambulancia ,todavía tiene una oportunidad –respondió acomodándolo y dando presión a la herida

– tu! Dime que sucedió – dijo el policía de tránsito a quien le pedí ayuda

El miedo todavía se conservaba dentro de mí pero la poca mente clara me hizo dar parte de mi declaración con el agente que fue apuntando entre mis titubeos

Mientras hablaba mire a la ambulancia llegar y un grupo de paramédicos cargar al joven en una camilla

– a donde lo llevan? – pregunte

– al hospital puede que se salve – respondió una policía

– con esto estará bien ,en dónde vives? – agrego

Como no podía hablar más solo le enseñe mi identificación de la escuela

– Bien señorita Kuroki –

El oficial de tránsito solo firmo unas hojas y se fue de ahí

– Sube ,te llevare a casa – dijo otro policía que había socorrido

Con la gran duda mire el callejón donde colocaron una cinta amarilla

Entre con mucho cuidado y en el vehículo solo baje la mirada a mis temblorosas manos

– estarás bien ,solo cálmate – dijo la oficial que me miro por el retrovisor

– y….a donde…llevaran….a quien me defendió? – pregunte

– No lo sé, por ahora solo descansa – contesto

El auto arranco

No podía dejar de recordar al joven que no tenía una razón para ayudarme aun así se arriesgó ante la desventaja ,sus ojos me miraron y uso lo que traía para salvarme ,en todo el camino solo tenía su voz en mis recuerdos y me perdí en el infinito

Llegue a casa sin darme cuenta donde mi familia me ayudo pero no dejaba de tener en mente el fatal estado del joven, era todo por mi culpa y no sabía cómo haría para solucionarlo. Esa misma noche en medio de mi cama yacía cobijada con la vista en el techo donde se movían las sombras de la cortina y en mi cuello sentía la punta de la navaja estar moviéndose marcando un circulo, mi respiración era agitada y el sudor pasaba por mi frente, ante el pesar me cubrí cerrando mis ojos sujetando mis manos en mi pecho

Dormí un poco antes de encontrarme de vuelta en ese callejón donde una pesadilla comenzó ,el joven yacía en el mismo lugar con la sangre en sus ropajes y en su ojos corría un hilo de sangre que no paraba, con el mismo estado de miedo camine hacia el ayudándolo como el oficial lo había hecho tapando esa herida y gritaba por ayuda a las personas pero estas no escuchaban ,en un acto sali del callejón y me acerque para detenerlas pero al momento de colocar mis manos sobre ellos estas las traspasaron, nadie se detenía por el joven que fue perdiendo color cada vez más hasta que se volvió blanco completamente y con la vista que se me iba distorsionando mire mis manos donde la sangre del joven camino hacia mis brazos con dirección a mi cara

Desperté enseguida totalmente agitada y mis manos temblaban descontroladamente ,con la impotencia solo comencé a llorar y al final por tanto cansancio quede dormida

Los siguientes días fueron difíciles pero fui calmando ese remordimiento poco a poco ,aunque algo dentro de mí me hacía regresar a ese callejón donde miraba el interior por minutos y al no encontrar nada iba de regreso a casa sin hacer más paradas

Hice lo mismo día tras día y eso me llevo a perder cierta noción de lo que acontecía a mí alrededor ,casi no me conectaba al internet y jugué menos que antes, solo hacia mi tarea y me acostaba cobijándome hasta que el sueño me ganaba

Pero fue en una semana cuando conocí a un chico pero era del grupo de al lado

Fue en el receso mientras comía dentro del aula ,eso lo hacía siempre pero ahora era con menos ánimos ,entre el ruido de las pláticas el entro y parecía buscar a alguien por todas partes

– Oye ,disculpa puedes decirme donde está la que se sienta aquí? –

Lo mire y deslice la vista al pupitre

– salió al baño – dije

– oh bueno gracias ,y tu cómo te llamas? – pregunto

– To…Tomoko Kuroki – respondí

– qué bello nombre ,te pasa algo? En tu mirada noto algo de tristeza – dijo

No pude evitar recordar todo eso que trataba de superar pero el afecto en sus palabras fue muy sorpresivo y al no querer verlo solo quede pasmada cuando acaricio mi cabeza

– mejor sonríe apuesto que eres más linda si lo haces – añadió

– Me llamo Eiyū Raibaru ,creo que ya es hora de irme pero volveré mañana – dijo caminando hacia la salida

Quede aturdida ante sus palabras e inquieta pero solo suspire ignorándolo continuando con mi bento

El día siguiente también asistió al aula y se aproximó a mi lugar

– oye no quieres salir? Al patio o a la azotea? –

No quería hablar con él siquiera mirarlo porque no era lo correcto

Raibaru se quedó ahí comiendo hasta que termino y solo se fue

Eso sucedió durante muchos días hasta que una mañana no comí solo para concentrarme en hablarle

– n…no vengas – dije

– por qué? Parece que necesitas ayuda –

– No…no la necesito – dije tratando de no verlo porque había algo que me hacía tartamudear y no necesitaba que mi dudosa reputación se manchara por un apodo

– bueno entonces seré claro…quieres ser mi amiga? – pregunto

Con disimulo levante la vista

– E…está bien –

– hasta luego –

El solo se puso de pie y salió de ahí

No entendía el por qué se acercaba tanto ,nadie antes había hablado conmigo más que unas palabras para pedir algo, y en esos intentos de tratar de acercarme a todos parecía que lograba lo contrario volviéndome de lo más solitaria ,era demasiado extraño para mí por lo que solo me quede quieta mirando por la ventana cuando solo escuche la campana de conclusión del descanso

En aquella tarde de nuevo me vi en ese callejón como todos los días, la cinta que acordonaba había sido arrancada hacía tiempo

Mire dentro y estuve en silencio pero a diferencia de cualquier otro día encontré al joven que me había ayudado ,en su cara habían cicatrices de cortes pequeños y todavía tenía cintas que cuidaban su cara. No sabía que haría así que solo me quede mirándolo desde esa esquina ,él se detuvo y no parecía muy feliz

Su mal estado era mi culpa ,golpeo una pared con mucha fuerza haciéndola resonar mientras gritaba con enojo y se quedó un poco de tiempo solo calmándose y recogió una caja de cartón que parecía pesada del suelo

Nerviosa por encontrarlo pensé en irme pero solo elimine eso de mi mente y sin saber que diría solo saque el bento de mi mochila y lo sostuve en mis manos esperándolo ,temblaba de miedo por no saber cómo le hablaría o si acaso el al verme me diría algo más

Sin moverme solo espere quieta con la vista puesta en la acera hasta que salió

– No deberías estas aquí – dijo

Mis labios temblaban y no podía sintetizar una respuesta por lo que me quede callado

– qué pasa? – pregunto

A pesar de haber estado enojado su voz era demasiado amable

– Vete a casa, este lugar no es seguro – comento

Ya que cargaba una caja continuo adelante y con la poca concentración levante mis manos para hablarle antes de que lo perdiera de nuevo

– t…t…toma – dije

El dio la vuelta y me miro

– n..No…no es mucho pero espero que te ayude un poco – repuse

– Eh? –bramo

En un simple segundo lo mire bien, era más alto que yo con una mirada que hizo mi interior estremecer de manera rara, nunca había sentido aquello en mi pecho, y tenía algo más que me hizo sentir aún más nerviosa

Había actuado de manera muy buena conmigo y contaba con muy poco como para compensarle lo que me entristeció

– Si…por mí…culpa estas así – dije

El solo sonrió

– no es tu culpa ,pero ve a casa – respondió

– Toma – brame

El solo verlo de frente me ponía en ese estado

De nuevo trate de que tomara el bento

–Gracias – dijo

Acepto y cuando lo hizo fue una adrenalina en mí por lo que me aleje sin decir nada más

Hui a casa donde me sentí más aliviada y realmente nació un deseo en mí de querer ayudarle más pero no entendía como lo haría

Por la tarde me encontré acostada jugando mi DS cuando pause el juego y suspire fastidiada por no lograr pasar un nivel ,me puse mi gorro y sali a caminar

En una tienda compre unas frituras las cuales fui comiendo en el camino hasta que llegue al parque y me senté un momento a mirar el lago en el mismo lugar que visitaba siempre ,de vez en cuando me topaba con un gato muy tierno que era cariñoso pero en esta ocasión no lo encontré ,con la mente en blanco suspire mucho recordando a ambos que eran muy amables ,uno de ellos había arriesgado su vida por mí y el otro me miro entre los demás

Era muy extraño sentir ese afecto de otras personas que no fueran mi familia pero entre el sendero alrededor del lago lo mire correr y por más que intente desviar la mirada solo me fije en el quien fue deteniéndose hasta mi lugar donde solo me observo y saludo

Era bastante lindo y por ello no podía mantener la vista en el

Con esa pena lo escuche hasta que menciono el bento que no recordaba al momento de verlo a los ojos, estar sentado con él era como si el resto del mundo no existiera y el tiempo tampoco ,con esfuerzo le pedí que me regresara la caja y pensé en aprovechar la oportunidad para invitarle alguna bebida

– pu..Puedo ir por mi bento – dije

El joven me miro

– Eh…si no hay problema – repuso

– pero y tu familia no estará un preocupada? – pregunto

Sali de casa sin decir nada así que no encontré problema de tardarme más en volver y solo negué con la cabeza

– bien….me podrías decir tu nombre? –

Ya había dicho mi nombre antes pero me sentía más nerviosa

– T…T…Tomoko Kuroki – conteste

– Bien Kuroki me llamo Kibou Kyaria pero dime Kibo –

Me dejo llamarlo Kibo y era muy alegre ,fue en poco que fui detrás de el mientras solo me decidía para invitarlo aunque solo me imagine algo y sonreí por lo aliviada ya que lo encontré y era como cosa del destino .con más valor abrí la boca formulando palabras para preguntarle pero solo lo escuche de nuevo

–si no fuera un problema porque te encontrabas con esos gamberros? – pregunto

Sentí miedo de que mi contestación le hiciera pensar mal de mí por andar sola en esos lares

– Po…por accidente – conteste

–ya veo ,bueno ahora en adelante trata de no ir sola por esos lugares, es mas no te acerques siquiera porque muchos son muy malvados – comento

Kibo era muy amable conmigo con un tono de voz calmado y parecía no importarle mi desalineada apariencia aun cuando él era bastante apuesto si podía decirlo

– di..Disculpa por lo que paso – dije

– Ya te dije que no es tu culpa –

Aun con esas cintas en la cara era muy bueno y no me sentía muy correspondida ante su forma de ser

Al recorrer un buen tramo de camino llegamos hasta un lugar humilde donde estaban varios apartamentos

– me podrías esperar? – pregunto

– Si – replique

Subimos a la segunda planta y espere en la puerta mientras el entraba ,en mi espera observe los alrededores pero fue muy poco tiempo ya que salió rápido

– aquí está ,gracias por la comida estuvo muy buena – dijo

Quede alagada por sus palabras y no podía esconderlo así que solo baje la vista al suelo

– quieres que te acompañe de vuelta al parque? – pregunto

Asentí

Me guio de vuelta aunque todavía había luz de día e incluso vigilaba los alrededores en busca de algún peligro ,era muy cómodo estar con él y me sentía segura ,quise corresponder invitándole algo de las máquinas expendedoras pero en cierto punto me miro a los ojos y lo único que escuche fue

– Eres muy linda –

Quede pasmada y lo único que tenía en mi mente eran sus palabras en mi cabeza que resonaban mucho ,eran pocas pero me dejaron como una caldera

El final de ese paseo fue en la entrada del parque donde se despidió y ante la posibilidad de no verlo de vuelta solo hable

– n…nos podremos ver otra vez? – pregunte

Supuse que Kibo se negaría pero fue lo contrario y pregunte un poco más hasta que supe que estaría de vuelta en el parque

Sin nada más solo comencé a correr a casa y no entendía por qué me sentía demasiado feliz

Kibo era muy apuesto y varonil tenía todo eso que me agrado, pero me sentía avergonzada ya que él creía que era linda

Al llegar solo fui a mi habitación y salte sobre mi cama tapándome con la almohada para reír y cuando termine solo baje sonriendo y fui a la sala donde mama se encontraba

– Mama…me puedes enseñar a cocinar? –

– eh? – dijo muy confundida


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo tres

Era muy temprano cuando desperté, el día anterior había conocía a Kuroki una chica muy linda de ojos color jade que según vería de nuevo pero no estaba muy convencido de que sucedería. Con un desayuno sencillo comencé a estudiar mientras el sonido de la voz del presentador de noticias animaba un poco la soledad

Cuando logre avanzar con calculo e inglés deje los libros y solo me puse a descansar acostado, estando sobre el frio suelo imagine una vida de universitario y lo bueno que sería pero la dura realidad me regreso al piso y para despejar eso de mí solo me prepare para salir

Con una ropa algo ligera camine hasta el parque por donde pase rápido ,recorrí calles y avenidas hasta la zona comercial donde me puse a mirar los aparadores quedando sorprendido por lo caros que llegaban a ser las televisiones de pantalla plana en los locales de electrónica

Al estar por ese lugar busque algún empleo pero no había nada que me convenciera por completo ya que eran dentro de lugares con borrachos y con mi condición no era lo mejor, además de que no debía tener otra pelea al menos por unos meses para que lo último de mis heridas se cerraran por completo

Sin una buena dirección clara solo deambule un tiempo más hasta que regrese al parque donde por instinto me acomode en la misma banca con la vista puesta sobre el lago, sin darme cuenta ya eran las dos de la tarde y debía ir a preparar mi almuerzo aunque antes de poder levantarme un gato subió a mis piernas lamiéndose las patas y solo me miro para maullar, sorprendido lo intente ahuyentar pero en poco quedo dormido

Nunca había tenido una mascota así que la tentación de querer acariciarlo me hizo estar luchando contra mi hambre, con suma lentitud moví mi mano hasta su cabeza y en segundos el sonido de su ronroneo me mantuvo quieto sintiendo su suave pelo

– Eres muy lindo – susurre

Me sentía un poco relajado con el felino en mis piernas pero debía irme, lo cargue y por instinto lo sostuve como a un bebe mirándolo dormir

Mientras lo hacía recordé lo que era tener esa rutina en el trabajo con mi amiga que era bastante tierna en muchas cosas y sonreí por la nostalgia

Con la mente despejada baje al gato encima de la banca y solo estire los brazos al aire exhalando con un pequeño quejido por el crujir de mi espalda

– Nos vemos gato –

Me aleje con pasos lentos y con las manos en mis bolsillos cuando de pronto escuche pisadas detrás y mire por encima del hombro a Kuroki que recién llegaba y en sus manos llevaba una pequeña bolsa

– Hola – salude

Kuroki bajo la vista al suelo

– h...Hola – respondió

– y cómo estás? – pregunte

– bi..Bien ,esto ,toma –

Kuroki me dio la bolsa y espero

– No deberías molestarte – dije

Kuroki no bajo sus manos así que solo sujete la bolsa

– Gracias –

–es…un poco de comida – añadió con una sonrisa muy tierna

De pronto las aves dejaron de cantar y todo se volvió un silencio completo

– quieres hablar un poco? – pregunte

Kuroki asintió

Solté un pequeño suspiro y volví a sentarme colocando al pequeño gato en mis piernas

– y estudias? – pregunte tontamente

– Si – respondió

Quede en blanco y solo permanecí callado

– y tienes novio? – pregunte quedando impactado por haberlo dicho

–n…no – contesto

Oculte mi rostro pero me sentí raramente feliz por una simple palabra

– e…está bien si lo cómo ahora? – dije para despejar la tensión del momento

– Si –

Mis manos temblaban sacando el bento y no pude contener que mi estómago gruñera. Quede muy apenado y solo comencé a comer

El olor de la comida despertó al gato quien me miro muy centrado en mis manos y relamía sus bigotes

– te molesta si lo alimento? – pregunte

Kuroki miro al gato acariciando su cabeza

– el…pescado es bueno – dijo

Con los palillos cargue el trozo de comida y lo coloque enfrente ,el gato lo olfateo unos momentos y con cuidado comió

– es de alguien este gato? – pregunte

Kuroki de nuevo escondió su rostro

– n…no, lleva…t…tiempo aquí – contesto

– ya veo ,bueno…estaría bien si lo conservo? – pregunte

– p…pero y si…tiene dueño? –

Quede muy pensativo

– Es cierto – dije

Pase un poco más comiendo del bento

–hay…te de cebada – dijo

Mire el interior de la bolsa y dentro había un recipiente

Deje salir un suspiro al ver que no merecía mucha atención

– Te agradezco por toda tu amabilidad pero no creo que debas hacer todo esto por mí ,tu comida es muy rica pero que te esfuerces me hace sentir que te obligo – dije

Kuroki levanto su mirada hacia mí y quede frio al ver sus ojos jade

– no lo hago…por obligación ,solo se…que lo hago para a…ayudarte –

En ese momento quería abrazarla por la ternura que vi ,de vuelta quede avergonzado y solo bebí él te

– como compensación por esta comida, quieres salir algún día? – dije convencido

Kuroki se puso de pie tambaleándose y se tapó la cara

– Si – dijo

El gato bajo de mis piernas y fue con ella

Maulló y se tallo en sus pies

– Bueno…déjame ver a donde podemos ir – dije

Kuroki volvió a sentarse

– y a cual escuela vas? – pregunte tratando de romper la nueva tensión creada

– está aquí cerca ,estoy en tercer grado de preparatoria – contesto

– oh enserio! Hace un año estaba en la escuela pero reprobé mi examen de admisión a la universidad ,y ya tienes alguna escuela a la que quieras ir? – pregunte muy animado

– No…no soy muy buena con la escuela – respondió muy desanimada

– entiendo, y…bueno si quieres….estoy estudiando mucho para tomar el siguiente examen y…te puedo ayudar a prepararte – dije titubeando

Kuroki me observo y de vuelta bajo la mirada a sus piernas

Estuvo en silencio y solo se puso de pie

– nos…vemos mañana – dijo

Kuroki se alejó, había sido tonto el haberle propuesto eso siendo yo un extraño pero solo mire a un lado mío

– tus cosas! –grite

Ella se detuvo y fui con kuroki

– Piénsalo y dime cuando quieras – dije regresando su bolsa

Sin hablar solo asintió y camino

Volví a sentarme en la banca acariciando al pequeño gato

– Creo que la asuste – comente al gato quien solo maulló y sonreí exhalando

Más tarde regrese a casa donde volví estudiar un tiempo más ,pero no logre concentrarme por más que lo intente así que solo acabe temprano

Mire un tiempo la televisión pero el recuerdo de Tomoko me hizo suspirar varias veces y no comprendía porque ,tal vez era lo tierna que llegaba a ser o lo linda ,esas cosas solo me hacían apenarme por tan solo elegir una

Con esa sensación en mi rostro mire la hora en mi teléfono

– bueno mañana la veré – dije en voz baja y solo me cubrí la cara nuevamente

Pase el resto del día tratando sacar esos pensamientos de mi cabeza

A primera hora del siguiente día hice lo mismo solo que me prepare mejor para salir hasta aquel parque

En mi espera aquel gato no apareció así que solo espere observando el poco paisaje

Me encontré un poco nervioso por como sucederían las cosas

Paso media hora y Kuroki no apareció por lo que me levante para regresar a casa ya que no la encontré

– per…perdón por llegar tarde – dijo Kuroki

– No hay problema ,iba a comprar algo – respondí

– quieres algo de beber? –

– lo…que tú quieras – respondió

– entonces espérame ,no tardo –

Sin más me aleje hasta una máquina expendedora y con una sensación muy alegre sonreí comprando un par de bebidas

Retorne a la banca y exhalando me senté

– Toma – dije dándole una soda

– g…gracias –

Abrí mi botella y sonreí

– y como te fue? – pregunte

Kuroki mantenía su vista en la tapa de su soda sin abrirla

– por…que no…por qué no me hablas de ti? – dijo

Quede un poco confundido pero solo bebí

– que quieres saber? – pregunte

– No…no lo sé ,solo habla – respondió

Quede un poco pensativo

– bueno soy de Hokkaido y vine hasta acá para estudiar ,me gusta leer aunque cuando empaque no traje ningún libro…que más? Ah también me gustan los videojuegos pero solo he tenido un gameboy ,creo que nada más que sea relevante – dije

– y a ti que te gusta? – pregunte

Kuroki volvió a quedarse callada

– También me gustan las galletas – agregue

–..j…juego mucho y leo…mangas – replico

– ya veo ,y que genero te gusta? Mis géneros son de aventura ,misterio y la ciencia ficción – dije

– i…igual me gustan, solo que también el romance en los videojuegos – repuso sonrojándose

Se esforzaba mucho por hablarme y no podía dejar de suponer que me continuara teniendo un poco de miedo porque a decir verdad parecía un yakuza con esa ropa que llevaba y con las marcas en mi cara

– me tienes miedo? – pregunte

Kuroki volvió a mirarme con sus ojos jade y bajo a ver sus zapatos

– n...no, por…por qué tendría miedo…de quien me salvo – dijo

Sentí mi corazón vibrar

– real…realmente no me temes? – dije colocándome de pie

– No –contesto

Volví a sentarme

– Bien, gracias – dije

– y cuando quieres salir? – pregunte

– No es una cita o algo parecido ,solo para compensarte por la comida – agregue nervioso

– es..este fin de..semana estoy libre – respondió

– bien ,nos vemos aquí supongo que a la misma hora – dije

–si –

Después de eso ninguno hablo ,el ambiente era muy calmado y ligero

Estuvimos ahí diez minutos en silencio, la miraba de reojo y antes de ser descubierto solo volvía al frente

– y…no tienes problemas en la escuela? – pregunte sin tener una idea

– n..no, todo es…muy tranquilo – replico

– quieres comer algo? – pregunte

Asintió lentamente

– pues vamos, creo que por aquí venden helado – dije poniéndome de pie y caminando

Kuroki fui detrás

– pe..perdón por no haberte traído comida – dijo

– no hay problema ,es mejor así para que no te esfuerces demasiado – replique

–po..porque eres así conmigo? – pregunto

quede anonadado

– b…bueno… –

Quede sin palabras para responder

– aque…te refieres? – dije

– no nos conocemos pero….pero siempre vienes…y esa vez…me ayudaste – dijo

Por mi tanto intelecto no me explicaba el por qué y lo único eran esos dos pensamientos que me hacían solo avergonzarme

– no puedo…decírtelo – dije

Kuroki se detuvo un momento

– estas bien? – pregunte

– si…–

Con esa contestación solo guardo sus palabras

Llegamos hasta aquel carro de helados y compre dos

– Toma – dije a Kuroki que lo recibió pero pareció más triste

– Pero no nos alcanza – dijo un niño junto a lo que sospeche que era su hermana más pequeña

– quiero uno! – bramo la niña al borde de las lágrimas

– vamos a casa – dijo su hermano

Me incline hacia ellos

– toma –

La pequeña me miro un momento pero lo tomo y solo sonrió

– Gracias – correspondió

– Gracias – dijo su hermano

Ambos se fueron felices

– qu…quieres que compartamos? – pregunto Kuroki

– No ,así estoy bien – conteste

Caminamos juntos

– Eso…fue muy amable – comento

– lo crees? – respondí

– si…y lo haces…con cualquiera? – pregunto

– Supongo ,no siempre ayudo – respondí

– en realidad es raro ,hay ocasiones en la que algo me hace arriesgarme como esa vez – añadí

–co…como qué? – pregunto

Era una caminata algo lenta y Kuroki me observaba

– eh...un sentimiento – conteste

Kuroki dejo salir una pequeña risa y enseguida tropezó conmigo

– estas bien? – pregunte

Enseguida se apartó

– d..disculpa – contesto

Baje la vista al suelo y había una piedra mediana

La tome y la arroje a las raíces de un arbusto

– perdón – dijo acercándose sorpresivamente

– oye…pasa algo? – dije muy nervioso

– te manche…–

Baje la mirada y efectivamente mi camisa estaba sucia

– lo siento –

Tomoko parecía muy tierna que mis manos sin darme cuenta la rodearon lentamente pero me detuve

– no hay problema ,lo limpiare – dije

Me quite la camisa manchada y la doble ,los ojos de Kuroki se cristalizaron e iba a llorar

– no te preocupes – dije

–no fue tu culpa – agregue acariciando su cabeza y al darme cuenta me aparte

– lo…lo puedo…lavar – dijo

Con mi camisa en mano solo la mire

– no quiero ser una molestia – dije

– lo ha…hago por gusto – dijo

Le di mi camisa

– to..tomate tu tiempo – comente

– de…debo regresar –

– Bien nos vemos – repuse

La mire alejarse en tanto solo retorne a casa con demasiadas pausas solo suspirando y teniendo arrepentimiento por no haberla abrazado pero no comprendía ese sentimiento que casi me obligaba a hacerlo

Llegue hasta los apartamentos donde revise el correo y encontré una carta de mis padres ,sin nada más camine hasta mi apartamento y entre

Estando en mi pequeño catre le di una leída

Mis padres estaban muy felices y bueno hicieron la misma petición de antes sobre casarme e incluso ya me habían conseguido a alguien que según sus palabras era perfecta, no quería que eso fuera a suceder y menos por decisión de mis padres .guarde la carta y solo fui a preparar mi comida mientras pensaba en donde ir por la salida que tendría con Kuroki


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo cuatro

Mi madre pareció muy confundida por mi petición

– acaso es para alguna cosa de tu escuela? – pregunto

– No ,solo quiero aprender – respondí

Se levantó y me vio a los ojos con una expresión seria

– entonces por qué? No tengo problema en hacerlo pero dime –

No podía decir que era por Kibo o al menos para ayudar a quien me salvo

– Solo quiero hacerlo – dije

– Bien – bramo

Mama me llevo hasta la cocina

– Solo has lo que te digo y aprenderás rápido – dijo de manera animada

Pase un par de horas con mama hasta que por fin quedo algo comestible y sin nada más por hacer me retire a mi habitación y solo fui a relajarme con un juego que llevaba a la mitad del progreso después solo me tome mi tiempo para darme un baño

Al paso de las lentas horas me encontraba en la escuela en plena clase pensando en cómo haría para entregar la comida, podía llevársela en un bento o en un recipiente especial, entre las tantas posibilidades solo exhale dejando eso de lado y me centre lo mejor que podía en lo que decía el maestro

Todo fue tan estresante hasta el receso cuando por fin pude distraerme de vuelta con mi celular hasta que de nuevo aquel tipo Raibaru del grupo de al lado apareció

– Hola – saludo

– h…hola – correspondí

– veo que estas más animada ,sucedió algo el día de ayer? –

Un poco asombrada sonreí un poco

– eso sospeche ,y fue con tu novio? –dijo

Pasmada me centre más en comer

– No…no tengo – respondí

– eso quiere decir que tengo una oportunidad no? – dijo

Lo mire de nuevo y sentí mi cara acalorarse

Estuve en silencio con los palillos apretados en mi mano

– sabes eres muy linda, creo que deberíamos salir alguna vez – comento

Esas palabras me pusieron más nerviosa

Lo siguiente que pude ver era a Raibaru cerca y con su mano levanto mi rostro

–Lo único que desearía en esta vida sería un beso tuyo – dijo

Mi temperatura subió demasiado y estaba por desmayarme con mi vista distorsionada

– solo bromeo! – dijo dando una carcajada

Deje salir aire escuchando mi corazón latir muy rápido

– y…tu amigo? – pregunte

– te diré la verdad solo entre para verte a ti, no hay nadie aquí que me conozca – respondió muy risueño

Me ponía muy nerviosa y no me dejaba pensar con claridad siquiera un poco

– perdón por la mentira pero necesitaba una forma de llegar a ti – agrego acariciando mi cabeza

Como podía me apoye de la mesa y comencé a caminar en dirección al baño

Transite por el pasillo con cuidado hasta que solo entre a los sanitarios y me lave la cara mirándome muy roja ,mi cabeza daba vueltas y necesitaba controlarme o mi pulso seguiría creciendo. Suspire muchas veces relajando mi ritmo

No sé muy bien cuanto me tomo pero regrese cuando el receso termino y Raibaru ya se había ido, con lo poco que tenia en el obento me apresure antes de que entrara el profesor y comí todo

El día prosiguió con la misma tranquilidad hasta la hora de salida cuando ya caminaba hacia el patio principal, llevaba sujetando las correas de mi mochila cuando fui interceptada

– Hola – dijo Raibaru

– Oye si tienes la tarde libre por que no salimos a beber algo – añadió con esa misma actitud de antes

Iba a responder pero instantes fui interrumpida

– Hay que irnos o llegaremos muy tarde – dijo una chica que lo tomo del brazo y lo alejo

Mi aliento se volvió helado y sin prestar más atención solo continúe mi regreso a casa

Con la sorpresa recibida camine demasiado lento que llegue media hora tarde a la acostumbrada ,sin ser interrumpida fui a mi habitación donde me cambie de ropa y baje pronto hasta la cocina donde arregle la comida aparte de llenar un termo con te de cebada que también había hecho. El resto que no entro en los trastos lo comí como un refrigerio

– vas a salir? – pregunto mi madre

– porque lo dices? – respondí

Sabía bien que la bolsa que me llevaría estaba oculta y ella no la había visto

– bueno, tienes puesto los zapatos y te has cepillado el pelo – dijo

Nerviosa busque una excusa

– iré al parque – dije

– y te encontraras con un amigo? – pregunto sentándose a la mesa mientras apoyaba su quijada en sus manos

– al…algo así – conteste

– y dime…es lindo? –

Quede en silencio con mi lengua trabada al no saber cómo contestar

– Te vendría bien que salieras con alguien para que conozcas más – dijo de manera extraña

– No…no te entiendo – brame acabando rápido con mi pequeño almuerzo

Me levante de la mesa y fui por mi bolsa oculta

– Llegare – dije saliendo rápido

Mi madre actuaba muy extraña y con lo que dijo solo me recordó a Kibo y a Raibaru, ambos eran apuestos y tan diferentes en muchos sentidos, sacudí mi cabeza para olvidar esos pensamientos y sin darme cuenta me desvié del camino al parque por lo que retorne unas cuadras y se me hacía tarde aunque a decir verdad no había un horario solo era un sentimiento muy dentro de mí que me apresuraba por ir. Llegue muy rápido y corrí hasta la banca donde lo mire ya a punto de irse aunque antes de poder saludarle solo me vio y hablo ,en la banca se encontraba el mismo gato de veces anteriores y se podría decir que era un amigo y lo más cercano a un deseo cumplido que había tenido en el pasado

Nos sentamos y todo comenzó a ser muy silencioso entre ambos pero por más que quería dárselo mi boca no emitía ninguna sola palabra pero lo escuche hablar y conteste como podía formular silabas, le prestaba mucha atención y por ello me paralice, simplemente lo dijo

– y tienes novio? –

Quede en shock recordando a Raibaru un instante y conteste de la misma manera que con él, sin embargo, cuando me arme de valor para voltearlo a ver Kibo estaba mirando a otra parte, sus orejas se enrojecieron mucho y por ello mi corazón latió más fuerte de lo normal

Permanecí escuchándole hasta que su estómago gruño por el hambre lo que fue muy gracioso pero reí levemente para no ser muy grosera. Nuestra otra compañía era el gato que dormía pero despertó a causa de lo que prepare y Kibo fue muy amable al darle un poco

Charlamos más y fue genial ver que se quería hacer cargo del gato aunque no era muy seguro que fuera callejero así que le aconseje que no lo hiciera por el momento

El tiempo ahí fue muy refrescante y de lo mejor comparado con el nivel final de un buen videojuego, cuando Kibo termino por mi mente paso servirle te de cebada pero a lo más que llegue fue a hablar torpemente

–hay…te – dije

Me miro y reviso la bolsa

– te agradezco por toda tu amabilidad pero no creo que debas hacer todo esto por mí, tu comida es muy rica pero que te esfuerces me hace sentir que te obligo –bramo

Lo quede mirando y ese mismo sentimiento me hizo responder

– no lo hago…por obligación, solo se…que lo hago para a…ayudarte –

Kibo de vuelta se volvió rojo como una manzana y solo comenzó a beber té y dando un gran trago me miro

– como compensación por esta comida, quieres salir algún día? –

Me puse de pie con ganas de correr lo más lejos que podía pero el estar mareada me pauso y sin mucha escapatoria me tape la cara

– Si – respondí

Aquel gato me dio su apoyo y pase a sentarme nuevamente

Mi mente se nublaba y mis labios no dejaban de temblar pero de nuevo hablo con esa normalidad que tenía conmigo y al paso de un tiempo me ofreció ayuda para mejorar en la escuela pero no podía aceptar tal cosa que era la mejor propuesta en medio de todo eso que sucedía a mi alrededor y nada bueno venia sin antes hiciera algo sumado que cuando me encontraba cerca de kibo me era imposible concentrarme

No rechace su oferta en cambio solo me incorpore y me fui de ahí pero de nuevo me detuvo .el con esa dulce voz me hizo dudar de lo que pensé y estuve a poco a aceptar pero solo asentí y me aleje

Deambule con la bolsa en mano por unos minutos hasta que con un suspiro sali del parque con dirección a casa a la cual cuando entre fui detenida por mi madre

– sucedió algo? – pregunto

–q..Que te hace pensar eso? – dije

– Vienes sonriendo mucho y es raro que vengas así – repuso

– n..no pasó nada – dije solo dejando la bolsa y en poco trote hasta mi habitación donde me encerré un tiempo

Me senté sobre mi cama solo para acomodarme estirando mis extremidades al sentir ese calor abrazarme de manera cómoda. Sonreí pensando que haría al día siguiente pero con sus palabras lo mejor era solo no llevar nada para tener más tiempo de hablar y me propuse en hacerlo y formular palabras largas y no solo afirmaciones

La tarde se convirtió en noche y así hasta el día siguiente

Me hallaba de nuevo en el receso mientras comía cuando Raibaru apareció a mi lado

– oye que lindas estas hoy – dijo sacándome el aire

– Que lastima que ayer no pudimos salir –su tono desanimado se podía notar

Lo mire un segundo

–y…la chica…de ayer? – pregunte

– oh ella es una compañera de clase ,siempre están llevándome a muchas partes – contesto

– si te molesta te diré que no tengo pareja aunque si quieres puedo dejarlas para estar más contigo –

Lo decía de una manera tan confiada que me alegre por ello pero al sentir que sonreía solo comí más

Continuo ahí un momento más y en todas partes escuchaba el sonido de murmullos que provenían de mis compañeras que se quedaban mirándolo solo a el

– hay mucho ruido porque no nos vamos a otro lado –dijo tomando mi mano y solo me guio fuera hacia la terraza

Mis fuerzas me abandonaron así que no podía luchar para negarme

Subí los escalones de manera apresurada con mi bento en mano protegiéndole de que no se callera, a pesar de ser obligada a subir no sentía dolor alguno en mi muñeca y al llegar quede un poco cegada con la luz del sol y era un hermoso día

– siempre vengo cuando hay buen clima – dijo

– ven ,tengo un lugar donde me siento siempre –

Sin soltarme me guio hasta unas rejas que protegían los depósitos de agua donde se encontraba una techo con laminas

– Aquí nunca llega el sol así que es lo mejor para comer y ver el paisaje –dijo

Me soltó y se acomodó en el suelo

– ven –

Sin muchas opciones me sente y como faltaba mucho tiempo comí con lentitud

– no…no deberías estar…con tus amigos? – pregunte

– siempre paso el tiempo con ellos y como los torneos han terminado puedo relajarme tanto como pueda – contesto

– en...entiendo – comente

Sonrió e igual comió su pan de la cafetería

– qu…quieres…un poco – dije mirándole

– sí ,me gustaría mucho –

Le di una cuchara que estaba destinada para un poco de pudin que tenía pensado comer antes de la última hora a escondidas por supuesto

En el momento de compartirle solo recordé muchas cosas que siempre tenía en mente

–y…eres popular? – pregunte

– a que te refieres? – repuso

– si…vas a…fiestas y todo eso? –

Raibaru me miro con esa cara de confusión

– creo que sí, hay ocasiones en la que me invitan a ir al karaoke o lugares así aunque sabes es muy molesto por que no me dejan estar libre durante las tardes ni en los días feriados –

Lo mire despreciándole por su contestación

– qué pasa? – dijo

– nada –

Me centre en lo sobrante de mi comida y guarde silencio

El tipo sí que era muy arrogante presumiéndomelo en la cara y todavía sonreía

– tienes planes por hacer este fin de semana? – pregunto

– s..si – conteste

– tengo…muchos amigos – añadí

– ya veo –

sus palabras alegres parecían muy desanimadas

– pero otro día? – dijo con una sonrisa muy forzada

– tal..vez – conteste

– bueno ya será la próxima – comento

Un poco más tarde debíamos volver así que solo me levante y camine hasta la puerta y al bajar escuche la conversación de algunas alumnas de diferentes grados

– senpai es muy amable – dijo

– Tal vez la está ayudando a adaptarse mejor – correspondió otra

Sin darle importancia seguí así hasta el piso del aula y escuche las tantas pláticas

– has oído que Raibaru está cerca de una chica de un grupo distinto –

Con la poca atención en mi fui lento

– no ,estarán saliendo? –

Las mire con seriedad

– es cierto? El solo es amable así que lo dudo –

Esas dos tipas rieron como si fuera un chiste

La cosa de la amabilidad no me dejo de molestar incluso de camino a casa por un momento casi una moto me arroya por no fijarme en los semáforos e inicie a cuestionar si Kibo hacia lo mismo de ser solo amable conmigo

Al llegar subí a mi habitación con pocas ganas de salir en esa tarde pero pasando diez minutos después de la hora me levante de mi cama y fui con la ropa ligera de siempre hasta el parque

No me sentía con las ganas de poder hablar o bueno lo que podía deletrear cuando me encontraba con chicos. De nuevo lo mire a punto de irse por lo que me di valor y hable

– per…perdón por llegar tarde – dije

Solo se dio la vuelta y sonrió

– no hay problema ,iba a comprar algo –

Iba vestido con una camisa de apariencia lujosa y me puso nerviosa por lo bien que le quedaba

– quieres algo de beber? – pregunto con una voz despreocupada

– lo…que tú quieras – conteste

Parecía muy varonil por la forma en que camino

En mi espera mire mi blusa y mis pantalones que no iban con ese momento ,no obstante ,por mi mente pasaba que era la primera vez que sentía tal preocupación pero solo me calme e ignore eso para centrarme en mirar al lago

Kibo regreso y me dio una botella de soda la cual solo observe y lo miraba preguntándome si todo eso solo era por amabilidad y se encontraba engañándome, me hablo preguntando sobre mi pero quería saber más sobre el o al menos distraerme de ese mal pensamiento. Charlo sobre si y compartí también de mí y sin darme cuenta hablamos sobre videojuegos un tema que manejaba muy bien aunque cuando me pregunto el género que más me gustaba no podía decirle que me pasaba casi todo el día en otomes y juegos por el estilo muy subido de tono

– i…igual me gustan, solo que el romance en los videojuegos – dije

Con las cientos de imágenes sexuales me puse demasiado nerviosa por la vergüenza

No entiendo que sucedió pero el solo me miro

– me tienes miedo? – pregunto

En su tono de voz note una preocupación muy leve y sus ojos me hicieron estar inquieta al ver que podía ser muy tierno

– n..No, por…por qué tendría miedo …de quien me salvo – conteste

Sus ojos brillaron

– real…realmente no me temes? – pregunto de nuevo incorporándose

– no – repetí

Kibo se acomodó de nuevo en la banca uniendo sus manos y su voz se reanimo

– y cuando quieres salir? – pregunto

– no es una cita o algo parecido ,solo para compensarte por la comida? –

Me puse feliz que recordara su promesa y con la intención de aceptar lo mire a los ojos

– es..este fin de..semana estoy libre –

Nos pusimos de acuerdo del día y la hora y cuando terminamos ambos guardamos silencio pero no me quejaba porque sentía muy descansada y los problemas solo eran un punto en el fondo del mar ,por momentos lo miraba con una sonrisa dibujada pero las palabras de esas tipas y sus risas bajaron mi ánimo .parecía que Kibo podía leerme la mente y pregunto sobre la escuela a lo que conteste que no había nada supongo que eso le hizo tener interés en mi problema ,la tarde era calurosa a esa hora y la sombra que nos protegía se veía disminuyendo

En un tiempo más me invito un helado en el carrito que siempre manejaba un señor ya viejo lo que me hizo especular que tenía apetito y al estar ahí conmigo no podía ir a casa a almorzar ,mis pasos eran lentos y miraba su espalda cosa que me invadió de tristeza por lo lejos que llegaba a sentir su presencia a la mía

– pe..perdón por no haberte traído comida – dije

Kibo volteo y con esa sonrisa fue amable como lo era siempre sin darme culpa alguna

–po..porque eres así conmigo? – pregunte con ese poco valor que brillo en medio de la oscuridad

Sus ojos divagaron un poco y balbuceo palabras

– a que…te refieres? – pregunto

– no…nos conocemos pero….pero siempre vienes…y esa vez…me ayudaste –

Kibo pensaba demasiado en la simple respuesta y por segundos se llegaba sonrojar

– no puedo…decírtelo –

Al no tener una respuesta me quería ir pero deseaba saber por qué o al menos tener una ilusión que me diera alegría

– estas bien? – pregunto

– si…– conteste pero al querer pronunciar más quede en silencio solo continuando detrás

Kibo compro dos helado y me dio uno ,mi atención no se apartaba de él y su amabilidad con un par de niños quienes se fueron feliz porque les regalo su helado ,no parecía arrepentido por haberlo hecho y su egoísmo era muy poco pero al verlos irse volteo hacia mi

– qu…quieres que compartamos? – pregunte

Aunque cuando se negó me calme de la pena y suspire siguiéndole por el sendero del parque ,sin abandonar mi deseo de saber más volví a hablar

– eso…fue muy amable – dije

– lo crees? –pregunto

– si…y lo haces…con cualquiera? – pregunte

A diferencia de lo anterior no tardó en responder

– supongo ,no siempre ayudo –

– en realidad es raro ,hay ocasiones en la que algo me hace arriesgarme como ese día – agrego

El mismo sentimiento me hizo querer indagar más

–co…como qué? – pregunte

– eh...un sentimiento –

Mi corazón salto de alegría al escucharlo ya que me hacía saber que no era la única con esa rareza .esa distracción me hizo olvidar ver el suelo y por ello lo manche con chocolate

– d..disculpa – brame alejándome mientras buscaba algo para limpiar la mancha

– perdón – dije

En mi bolsa del pantalón encontré pañuelos desechables y con ellos me acerque ,Kibo no se había dado cuenta de lo que paso por recoger del suelo la piedra culpable de mi tropiezo ,con el papel iba secando el helado pero mi torpeza al momento fue tal que solo empeore todo ya que con mi otra mano aún tenía el helado que tallaba con más tela ,mi impotencia de no ayudar casi me hizo llorar al momento ,a Kibo no le molesto y solo se retiró su camisa

– no te preocupes – comento

–No fue tu culpa –

Sorpresivamente acaricio mi pelo dejándome en blanco

– Lo…lo puedo…lavar – dije

Era lo más agradable que podía sentirme y si todo proseguía caería al suelo por la emoción

Al final accedió y con la ropa en mano me despedí huyendo

Corría abrazando la camisa resguardándole de cualquier cosa y al entrar a casa no me detuve hasta mi habitación donde me arroje a mi cama sin apartarme de la camisa y por la comodidad caí dormida


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo cinco

Llego el día de la cita y con mucho tiempo hasta la hora dicha me fui preparando aunque era la primera vez que tenía una así que podíamos ir a un lugar donde se acostumbraba hacerlo como el cine, no tenía idea así que solo calcule cuánto dinero debía llevar en la cartera y para estar seguro en algún bolsillo del pantalón oculte un par de billetes por cualquier cosa que pudiera suceder

Me di un baño en la pequeña regadera y después con mucho tiempo de sobra di una repasada a mis estudios de lo visto el día anterior, el día era muy bueno con un calor aceptable y sin probabilidad de que llovería, no sabría bien que diría mientras estuviéramos juntos pero tenía fe de que todo sería muy divertido al menos para descansar de la rutina

En casa no tenía muchos amigos así que jamás sali con alguien a algún lugar lejano

Cuando llego la hora tome mi celular y camine hasta la puerta asegurando que todo estuviera seguro

Fui directo al parque y en la entrada del mismo fui escoltado por el gato a quien cargue unos momentos hasta la banca donde sentado espere, el día anterior me encontré con Kuroki platicando sobre cosas y esos pequeños encuentros en las tardes eran los más reconfortante que había tenido

Juguetee con el pequeño felino mientras este quería tomar mis dedos con sus garras dando saltos muy enérgicos ,reí por lo divertido que era y en medio de esa distracción moví mis vista a la izquierda y ahí estaba Kuroki ,quede impresionado al verla, era tan linda que me llene de nervios

– Ya llegue – dijo

– e…esperaste mucho? – pregunto

–No… apenas llegue – respondí poniéndome de pie con el gato en mis brazos

– n..nos…vamos? – dijo

Con cuidado acomode el gato en la banca y solo asentí colocándome a su lado, era tan afortunado de estar acompañado por Tomoko

Rondamos hasta la salida del norte del parque

– y a dónde vamos? – pregunte

– … hay un lugar..al que he querido ir – contesto

– y donde es? –

La mire atenta al camino

– un…karaoke – dijo

– ya veo –

Solo los conocía por la tele pero nunca había entrado a uno y no conocía uno cerca

– Guíame – dije

Asintió y fui a su lado igualando sus pasos para no perderla y entre avenidas fui dándome cuenta de que era un lugar que conocía bastante, pasamos a un lado del callejón sin detenernos pero note que Tomoko temblaba y apretaba sus puños con fuerza, no dije nada para evitar que ella lo recordara y sufriera

En cuanto nos alejamos de ahí ella se calmó

– y ya has venido antes al karaoke? – pregunte con cuidado

– N…no, solo escuche….un poco – replico

– soy nuevo en eso así que solo dime que hacer – comente sonriendo

– e...está bien –

Al andar mire algunos locales de comida y café los cuales apunte en mi lista de opciones para ir después y entre los tantos llegamos a un lugar muy grande con bastantes focos apagados en el letrero del frente

Entramos juntos y Kuroki fue hacia el encargado quien nos pidió datos y después de cooperar con la entrada nos movimos a una habitación en un pasillo

– Vamos – dijo

Abrió la puerta y solo quede mirando una pantalla plana y sillones pegados a las paredes

– y que se hace? – pregunte

– Cantar – respondió

En la mesa del centro había un control remoto

– Déjame enseñarte – dijo mientras se acomodó en un sillón y yo fui a su lado

– solo has esto –

Me dio una pequeña Tablet que movió con su mano dándome instrucciones y quede emocionado por lo habilidosa que era con toda esa tecnología

– entonces quien cantara primero? – pregunte

Kuroki se quedó callada solo bebiendo lo que pidió al encargado

– bien ,no se cantar pero hare lo pueda – dije

Tome el micrófono encima de la pequeña tarima y siguiendo la canción fui cantando con desafinados tonos y palabras equivocadas hasta que baje con la garganta doliéndome por el esfuerzo al subir la voz en los coros ,nunca había cantado más que himnos

– que tal estuvo? – pregunte dando un sorbo al zumo de naranja

Escuche una pequeña risa y solo se puso de pie y fue con lentitud hasta el micrófono

– bien – dijo

La música comenzó bastante animada y fue cantando ,su voz era suave y bastante alegre cosa que me agrado mucho y cuando bajo solo tomo asiento dando sorbos a su bebida

– estuviste genial – dije escogiendo otra canción más

– espero que no sangren tus oídos – comente subiendo a la tarima

Con un poco de ánimo lo hice otra vez y al concluir volví a mi lugar

– te la estás pasando bien? – pregunte

– Si – contesto

Otra vez se puso de pie y fue a cantar, solo pose la vista en ella

La música era una mezcla de metal y pop bastante animada aunque con una letra muy extraña ,Kuroki estaba muy feliz y me gusto verla así. Cuando la pista termino bajo del escenario pero antes de poder hacerlo resbalo en la orilla del escalón, sin pensar solo salte de mi asiento conteniéndola en mis brazos pero no me acomode bien y por ende caí también de espalda golpeándome con una parte de la mesa quedando muy dolido pero eso no importo demasiado cuando me di cuenta de que me encontraba cerca de ella y su respiración chocaba con mi cara ,no podía pronunciar nada quedando atrapado en sus ojos jade. Mi mente dejo de pensar y mi sangre se movía con rapidez ,no dije nada solo escuchaba la música y mis manos permanecían en su espalda ,fui acercándome con delicadeza y cuando toque sus labios cerré mis ojos dejándome llevar por el momento

No sé cuánto paso hasta que aparte mi cara y sonreí abrazándola

– estas bien? – pregunte

Sus mejillas se tornaron de un carmesí intenso y sus ojos brillaban ,sin hablar se levantó y salió de la habitación. No entendía que sucedía pero tome sus cosas y la seguí hasta la salida donde yacía parada mientras se cubría el rostro con sus manos, no tenía palabras para disculparme así que solo me aproxime a un metro de distancia

– quieres que te lleve a casa? – pregunte

Tomoko estuvo en silencio y comencé en caminar por la ruta de retorno

Con ella detrás iba sintiendo mi culpa recorrer mi mente pero mis labios no olvidaban la suavidad y su calidez ,apreté mis puños mirándola caminar y aunque no quería lastimarla más mis ganas de abrazarla aumentaban mucho

– ha..Hay que caminar – dijo

Asentí poniéndome a su costado y mientras cargaba sus cosas suspire

– quieres..quieres comer algo? – pregunte

Tomoko de nuevo bajo su mirada al suelo

– Si – respondió

– Bien…conozco un lugar a unas cuadras de aquí – dije mirando al frente

Más adelante a una cuadra del lugar Tomoko hablo

– me…me puedes dar….tu numero? – pregunto

En sus manos tenía su celular

De mi bolsa saque mi celular activando el infrarrojo y esperando

–bien ya está – dije cuando registre su número

– Gracias – dijo

Quede un poco avergonzado pero me sentía muy satisfecho

Caminamos un poco más hasta aquel pequeño local de comida que según el letrero era hecha con recetas antiguas y de manera artesanal ,antes de abrir la puerta de cristal me encontré a mi excompañera de trabajo quien iba a entrar igual

– Hola – salude

Tomoko permaneció a mi lado

– hola que tal has estado? – respondió

– bastante bien ,me siento mejor que nunca – dije sonriendo

– me alegro por eso ,vienen juntos? – pregunto

Tomoko parecía ocultarse para no verla

– sí ,recién venimos de otra parte – respondí

– Ya veo ,hay que comer juntos y hablar – comento empujando la puerta

La voltee a mirar y no pareció negarse

– bien – conteste siguiéndola hasta una mesa vacía y nos acomodamos

La mesera no tardo en ir y pedir nuestras ordenes

– Yo quiero ramen picante – dijo ella

Tomoko solo miraba la carta y detuvo su dedo en una comida

– nosotros queremos arroz frito con camarón y gyoza –

Tomoko escondía su voz

– está bien en poco les traigo sus órdenes – dijo la mesera que se retiró

Estuve mirando a Tomoko

– y que has hecho en este tiempo? – pregunto

– bueno haciendo ejercicio y también estudiando – conteste

– Ya veo ,yo continúo en el mismo trabajo pero ya voy a salirme de ahí e irme a otro mejor –

Parecía muy animada

– y piensas regresar a casa? – pregunto

– no ,ahora creo que estaré un tiempo más por aquí – conteste colocando mi mano sobre la mesa dirigiéndolo al frente del lugar de Tomoko

– Enserio que te extraño en el trabajo ,el nuevo es muy irresponsable – dijo riendo

Se me hacía raro que no hablara Tomoko pero suponía que se había vuelto un poco tímida con una invitada inesperada

Continuamos platicando entre nosotros hasta que llego la comida y sin tardar mucho comimos

Lo pedido en si era muy bueno , Tomoko comía muy despacio y con modales muy definidos pero al lado derecho de su labio había una mancha ,de la mesa tome una servilleta y limpie su boca, Tomoko volvió a sonrojarse

– y son pareja? – pregunto

Quede paralizado y solo me acomode en el asiento

– n..bueno… – no sabía que decir

Se creó una tensión pero continuamos comiendo con un ritmo más calmado por lo sucedido ,y al final solo yacíamos sentados bebiendo. Con mi mano sobre la mesa bostece por lo lleno que estaba

– irán a otra parte? – pregunto

Voltee a mirarla y no dijo nada

– Creo que ya nos iremos a casa – replique

De mi bolsa saque dinero para la cuenta

– bien ya nos veremos – dije colocándome de pie y Tomoko igual

– puedo acompañarlos? No tengo mucho que hacer – dijo

Realmente no sentía que fuera lo más cómodo para el momento

– est..está bien – dijo Tomoko

La mire serio pero solo mire hacia el frente y salimos juntos andando con dirección al parque

– y tus heridas han estado mejor? – pregunto

– bueno ya no duelen como antes – conteste

– qué bien! – exclamo sonriendo mucho

al andar llegamos hasta el callejón

– y por qué te golpearon? – pregunto

– ayude a alguien – conteste mirando a Tomoko

– típico de ti pero y esa persona a quien salvaste si merecía que la ayudaras? – dijo

Tomoko se detuvo y seguido la espere

– todos merecen ayuda ya sea para bien o para mal ,no me importa perder un brazo si puedo salvarla – dije

Tomoko asintió estirando su mano hasta mí

– eres increíble –

mi excompañera me tomo del brazo ,Tomoko camino más rápido y no se detuvo por lo que me apresure en seguirla

Después de eso Tomoko solo guardo silencio mientras charlaba con mi compañera quien no dejo de sujetar mi brazo y antes de darme cuenta llegamos hasta el frente del parque

– quieres hacer otra cosa? – pregunte a Tomoko

ella solo miro y me acerque

– h…hablar – dijo

– bien –

caminamos un poco hasta la banca de siempre y nos sentamos ,aunque ella quería hacerlo no pronuncio nada ,en mi caso no podía hablar con ella con lo sucedido y cada cosa que me pasaba por la mente se me hacía tonta para disculparme

La mire y quería tomar su mano pero mi compañera me detuvo

– y tu donde estudias? – pegunto a Tomoko

– en…la preparatoria…de aquí…cerca – contesto

– ya veo ,eres muy pequeña –comento mi ex compañera

– te recomendaría que laves tu pelo cabello por las noches – añadió

por mi Tomoko no se veía mal así que no encontré razón a sus palabras

– para mi es lindo – respondí

–y también podrías ser más femenina – bramo mi excompañera

– ya sabes ,buscar ropa y algún perfume que si vallan contigo – agrego

Tomoko se puso de pie y se dispuso a alejarse, le seguí y trate de detenerla pero solo me ignoro ,al verla irse sentí como si el calor de mi cuerpo me abandonara y con ello la culpa todavía recorrer mi cuerpo

– ahora que estamos solos por que no vamos a otro lado – dijo mi excompañera

solo me senté mirando al lago

– vete a casa – dije

–pero…aún es temprano y quiero estar contigo – repuso

deje salir un suspiro y no perdí la vista del frente

–yo me quedare aquí un tiempo…no puedo creer que le dijeras eso –

ella me miro y volvió a tratar de sujetar mi brazo pero me aleje

– no es bonita porque saldrías con ella? – pregunto

– para mi si lo es – conteste incorporándome para irme

– espera! – exclamo

– no me sigas ,pensé que eras amable pero veo que me equivoque – dije sin mirar atrás

Sali del parque y me fui a casa donde pase el resto del día mirando la televisión , toque mi boca donde la calidez no se olvidaba y solo sonreía

Con desánimo y la vista en mi teléfono escribí

"perdón por lo sucedido ,siento que ella te lo dijera .para mi estabas muy linda así que no hace falta que cambies"

Lo tenía leyendo mucho pero borre parte del mensaje y envié quedando con la vista en el teléfono y como tenía que hacer lo inicie

Todo ese día lo pase esperando una respuesta que no llego

La tarde siguiente asistí al parque y me senté en la misma banca ,el gato salió de entre los arbustos y se acomodó en mis piernas quedando dormido ,en mi espera volví a mandar un mensaje

"estoy en el parque ,te esperare ,solo quiero que hablemos como antes"

Acaricie al gato cuidándole un poco

– estará enojada? – pregunte

– debí haberla seguido – dije

de nuevo revise mi celular

"estas bien?"

El tiempo paso deprisa y solo me levante regresando a casa

El no verla comenzó a molestarme y no llegaba a concentrarme del todo en mis estudios ya que la preocupación era mucha, mande más mensajes por esos días sin tener una contestación y fueron cinco días duros con visitas al parque y esperas

(Notas por mi parte

Hola

No estoy acostumbrado a escribir aparte en mis historias pero quería informarles que hay nuevas portadas en mis fanfic y espero que les gusten

Otra cosa más es que tratare de subir igual fanfics en wattpad pero me tomara un tiempo ,les informare sobre eso y ya por ultimo subiré otro capítulo junto a este como un presente para ustedes

Felices fiestas!

Final de la nota)


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo seis

Llegue al parque y camine hasta la banca de siempre ,cargaba mi pequeña cartera e iba muy feliz con nervios por la cita ,no sabía bien que sería lo que haría primero pero durante la noche me puse a pensar en distintos lugares donde sugerir si kibo preguntaba

Lo mire a la distancia y antes de llegar me detuve calmándome para poder hablar, respire repetidamente y al soltar un suspiro largo solo fui hacia él ,Kibo iba muy bien arreglado, no me sentí temerosa en cambio tenía mucha confianza por cómo me veía. El día anterior gracias a Yuu pude comprar algo de ropa que me recomendó y también me dio unos consejos

El no despego la vista de mí y solo salude

En la espera hablamos poco y trate de ser más social, cuando acabamos solo continuamos adelante en dirección fuera del parque, en el proceso me volvió a mirar

– y a dónde vamos? – pregunto

Entre las tantas opciones opte por un lugar al que había querido ir antes aunque no sabía si el me seguiría a pesar de la ruta aun así solo respondí y a Kibo pareció encantarle la idea. Recordé que había llegado de Hokkaido así que tal vez no conocía los alrededores

Al andar pasamos por el callejón donde los recuerdos y las pesadillas vinieron a mí ,no pude controlar el miedo que emanaba de esas imágenes donde Kibo permanecía en el suelo con heridas sangrantes y muriendo poco a poco por una tontería que cometí ,sin embargo ,sin darme cuenta pase de largo y esa horrible cosa fue desapareciendo ,al parecer Kibo se dio cuenta de todo pero no dijo nada al respecto y pregunto sobre el karaoke para distraerme y solo conteste la verdad pero no le molesto incluso sonó muy animado

El karaoke era bastante grande a pesar de que el lugar contara con mala fama ,sin dudar más entramos juntos y me dirigí al mostrador donde mire los precios que iban desde el más económico hasta el caro

– me podría…dar un lugar – dije

– que paquete? – pregunto

Levante la vista y quede en silencio escogiendo el mejor para ambos

– el tres por favor – dijo Kibo

– está bien, son xxxx yen por la hora –

Saque dinero de mi cartera y antes de pagar Kibo me detuvo

– Si te parece podemos cooperar – dijo

Solo asentí ,quise dar la mitad pero kibo solo me dejo poner un yen de todo , con el monto pagado nos dieron un ticket y juntos nos dirigimos a la habitación

Estuvimos solos dentro mientras Kibo miraba todo me centre en usar el control y mirar la música hasta que pregunto

– y que se hace? –

Lo mire con gracia por lo inocente que era

– Cantar – respondí

El realmente parecía jamás haber pisado un lugar como ese así que solo hable

– déjame enseñarte –

Se sentó a mi lado y me sentí más nerviosa cuando su respiración choco con mi piel dejándome con un escalofrió, a pesar de que me trabe en las palabras me entendió bien y con tenia muchas ansias

– entonces quien cantara primero? – pregunto

Quería hacerlo pero sentía mucha vergüenza de que mi voz fuera una ruina completa así que solo bebí en silencio y Kibo solo se puso de pie y fue a cantar

Su gusto para la música era algo moderno pero su voz desafinaba mucho y fue un poco gracioso porque a él no le importaba y nunca se detuvo ,como quería ser justa cuando el bajo de cantar me puse de pie y subí tomando el micrófono con torpeza solo relajándome para no quedarme paralizada. Cuando la letra apareció en la pantalla me prepare para cantar aunque falle en la entrada y fui bajando mi voz cuando mis nervios iban ganando terreno y con un poco de esfuerzo termine rápido

Baje y solo volví a sentarme bebiendo de mi limonada ,con una sonrisa Kibo volvió a subir y canto con la voz más apagada y fue más divertido escucharlo por levantar su tono, no obstante ,llego mi turno para cantar y fue un poco escandalosa pero me gustaba por me identifique con la canción

Era muy divertido y con una sonrisa baje de nuevo pero resbale torpemente e iba a caer sobre la dura mesa por instinto estire mis manos para protegerme y solo por un segundo mire a Kibo arrojarse a mi deteniéndome aunque caímos y solo escuche un hueco golpe, caí con los ojos cerrados y al abrirlos me encontraba enfrente de él que sin decir nada solo me miraba, sus manos pasaban por mi espalda tocándome con suavidad. Quería levantarme pero no logre alejarme siquiera un centímetro, era como si mi cuerpo perdiera la fuerza cada momento

No sé cuánto pase ahí junto con él y el momento fue tan silencioso que escuchaba su corazón latir ,sus ojos ámbar fueron atrayéndome cada vez más y solo me detuve cuando sentí ese cálido beso ,sus labios se movían con ternura dejándome hundirme entre la pequeña paz del momento que deseaba jamás se terminara. fui abriendo mis ojos ,no obstante ,solo sali de la habitación corriendo ignorando que había olvidado mi cartera dentro de mi abrigo y no quería regresar

Con la mano en mi boca sentía que iba a llorar pero solo por la felicidad, esa emoción me hizo dar unos pasos para retornar y lo que me detuvo fue verlo de nuevo y paso por mi cabeza el miedo de que pensaría que era una fácil por besarlo sin ser nada en especial, lo escuche atrás y me tape la cara

– quieres que te lleve a casa? – pregunto

Todo se había arruinado y no quería hablar porque si lo hacía comenzaría a llorar y cuando lo vi avanzar solo le seguí

Kibo iba muy serio en tanto solo apretaba el costado de mi ropa por no tener valor de explicar, me odiaba por no hablar cuando era necesario guardándome lo que se sentía pero con el desánimo me calme lento y con la vista baja solo deje salir algo

– ha…hay que caminar – dije

Él iba con mi abrigo en mano y solo acepto sin decir nada más, sus mejillas estaban rosadas por lo que vi

– quieres..quieres comer algo? – pregunto

Me alegre por sus palabras

– si – conteste sonriendo

Juntos avanzamos y en el transcurso de mis jeans tome mi celular, sujetándole con mis dos manos levante la vista a el

– me…me puedes dar….tu numero? – pregunte

Especule que se negaría pero encendió su teléfono y fue unos segundos cuando apareció su número con las opciones

–bien ya está –dijo

Con ánimos guarde y ansiaba por mandar mi primer mensaje

– gracias –

Miraba mi teléfono siguiéndole hasta que llegamos al frente del lugar donde comeríamos ,todo sería muy tranquilo al entrar pero antes de empujar la puerta alguien se acercó ,era una mujer más grande que yo con un cuerpo bastante más proporcionado e iba muy bien arreglada quien no dudo y solo hablo con kibo quien respondió bastante normal pero la miraba muy feliz ,sentí celos pero cuando me di cuenta de que la tipa me veía me oculte con Kibo escuchando su plática y solo entramos hasta una mesa y me acomode a su lado

– buenas tardes, que desean ordenar? – pregunto la mesera

La amiga de Kibo pidió rápido y yo al no poder hablar con ella observándome solo apunte a la comida y fue el quien ordeno

La presencia de esa era muy incómoda y ni siquiera pude hablar un poco solo escuchaba prestando atención a lo que el respondía ,mi enojo fue porque no me veía a mí y a pesar del beso solo continuaba como si nada hubiera pasado

Cuando llego la comida fui tomando pieza por pieza intentando no hacer ruido y bebía muy despacio

Fue muy sorpresivo cuando de la nada Kibo levanto mi cara y quede mirándole como acercaba su mano hasta mi boca ,fue muy suave y solo sonrió como siempre cosa que me calmo esa pequeña molestia en mi pecho

– y son pareja? – pregunto la amiga de Kibo

Sonreí un poco y baje la vista al suelo esperando a lo que contestara .balbuceo segundos y solo guardo silencio. Era de esperar que no afirmara una relación pero fue un poco decepcionante que no lo fuéramos

Ya era tarde cuando acabamos de comer y ya era momentos de irnos ,de mi cartera tome dinero pero el pago antes y se puso de pie

Nos íbamos a ir pero ella interrumpió

– puedo acompañarlos? No tengo mucho que hacer –

Su presencia me irrito ,sin embargo ,kibo estaba animado y supuse que sería mejor que ella viniera para que platicaran sobre su pasado y no quería arruinar su amistad

– est..Está bien – respondí

Su conversación no se detenía pero a la distancia solo observe el callejón donde fui mentalizándome para no quedarme atrás a pesar de eso quede quieta

– típico de ti pero y esa persona a quien salvaste si merecía que la ayudaras? – dijo la amiga de Kibo

Fue dura con esas palabras y quería irme para no molestar si se enteraba que yo era la culpable de las heridas

– Todas merecen ayuda ya sea para bien o para mal, no me importa perder un brazo si puedo salvarla – replico

la dulzura fue tanta que mis ánimos llevaron mis manos hasta las suyas ,sin embargo , me fue arrebatado cuando su amiga lo tomo del brazo diciéndole lo genial que era ,me apresure más para no verlos así de cariñosos y a esa velocidad llegue hasta el parque ignorando su conversación que solo me hacía ir tomando odio a esa amiga

Pero entre el silencio se acercó

– quieres hacer otra cosa? – pregunto

Levante mi vista del suelo

– h…hablar – conteste

Pareció agradarle mi idea y sonrió llevándome hasta la banca de siempre, cuando nos sentamos los mire de reojo y me vino discutir sobre lo que paso para aclarar las cosas pero cada vez que lo recordaba mi lengua se trababa demasiado imposibilitándome

La amiga me miro y pregunto sobre la escuela contestando bien para no ser grosera ,era muy diferente a mí en muchos aspectos pero el odio volvió cuando siguió un tema en especial

– te recomendaría que laves tu pelo cabello por las noches – dijo

Solo mire mi pelo que en si estaba maltratado

– para mi es lindo – dijo Kibo

Fue un gran alago y sentí mi pecho latir pero ella continuo

–Y también podrías ser más femenina – comento

Me irrito su manera tonta de decirlo

– ya sabes ,buscar ropa y algún perfume que si vallan contigo –

Quería responder pero con Kibo ahí solo me levante mirándola lo suficiente aunque me fue tarde ya que sus intenciones eran claras ,con el enojo camine alejándome ,no podía combatir en su nivel porque era claro que perdería pero él me detuvo

– porque te vas? – pregunto

No pude verlo a la cara

– ciento lo que paso en el karaoke – dijo

Solo continúe adelante sin mirar atrás ya que no podía soportar la presión ,no obstante , quería decirle que me agrado mucho y que sentía mucho por él aunque no sabía si el correspondería

A pesar de que me aleje no me fui del parque y desde un arbusto los mire ,ella se trató de acercar a él pero Kibo se apartaba y se miraba muy enojado, no sabía si era por mí pero cuando él se fue quede sentada muy pensativa queriendo ir hasta su casa ,mis deseos eran demasiado fuertes y fui saliendo del arbusto cuando el gato me detuvo ,de mis labios salió un sollozo y abrace al pequeño gato llorando

– No quería que terminara así – dije

– aunque fuera una ilusión esperaba que durara más –

El pequeño gato ronroneaba

Más tarde regrese a casa y al entrar me dirigí a mi habitación donde me cambie de ropa ,cuando termine solo me lave la cara espejándome muy seria ,mis ojos se había hinchado por llorar pero solo sonreí forzadamente dando un quejido solo dirigiéndome a mi cama donde me cubrí para dormir que era lo mejor que podía

Acostada cerré mis ojos y solo quería descansar hasta que mi teléfono sonó de la nada y con pocos ánimos de querer escuchar a Yuu hablar de su pareja solo ignore todo

Al día siguiente desperté a medio día y sonreí tocando mis labios que conservaban la sensación cálida pero solo sacudí mi cabeza para olvidar ,baje a comer y me encontré a mi madre en la mesa leyendo una revista

– y como te fue? – pregunto

Quede en silencio inventando una mentira

–Bien…fue muy divertido – replique

– te dormiste tarde otra vez? – pregunto cerrando lo que leía

Escondí mi cara

– sí ,estuve jugando un poco y se me paso la hora – repuse

– Lo siento –

Escuche sus pasos detrás mientras servía café en la taza de siempre

– has llorado cierto? –

Levanto mi cara con mucho enojo

– n…no – dije

– no mientas! Te paso algo malo? –

No la pude ver a los ojos

– No – repetí

Mi madre soltó un suspiro

– sé que es duro pero no te desanimes – comento

Con la molestia de haber escuchado eso solo fui a desayunar

Pase el día dentro de casa sin hacer nada más que leer manga y jugar ,no obstante ,por la tarde recordé el parque y me prepare para salir pero solo borre ese pensamiento de mi mente solo encerrándome más en mi habitación

Llego el lunes y fui a la escuela como siempre en mi pupitre de siempre en la segunda fila cercana a la ventana que daba hacia el patio ,a pesar de todo era como un fantasma en medio de toda esa gente ,pero en medio del malestar extrañe hablar con Kibo quien me tomaba enserio en todo. Por suspiros largos transcurrió rápido el tiempo hasta la hora de descanso y comía en silencio hasta que apareció de nuevo Raibaru

– Vamos arriba – dijo

No hice caso y me quede sentada

– Bueno si quieres comer aquí no hay problema – agrego

Me miro feliz comiendo de su pan

– y como te pasaste el fin de semana? – pregunto

No hable y fui tratando de no recordar nada

– El mío fue muy divertido ,sali con unos amigos a ver una película – dijo

Dio un sorbo del zumo de manzana que llevaba consigo

– toma –

Dejo otro jugo encima de mi pupitre

– te veo más desanimada –

Toco mi barbilla y la subió

– eres linda no te deberías dejar afectar – comento

– Si quieres hablar más solo búscame – dijo sonriendo

Raibaru era tan trasparente consigo mismo y era agradable escucharlo pero era una lástima que se fuera antes de que sonara la campana

Seguía viniendo a pesar de nunca pedirle que lo hiciera. Sonreía y me decía cosas lindas ,no podía corresponder igual y solo me confundía más

En la salida bajaba por las escaleras cuando lo encontré de nuevo

– Hola – saludo

– h..Hola – respondí apretando con más fuerza las correas de mi mochila

– si tienes un poco de tiempo podríamos ir a beber algo de la máquina expendedora – dijo

Lo mire un poco y solo asentí sabiendo que en cualquier momento podría irse con otra

– Bien ,vamos – dijo

Comenzó a caminar y fui detrás

Él iba despidiéndose de todos y la mayoría eran chicas de quienes sentí sus pesadas miradas y algunas solo murmuraban palabras que no comprendí

– estas bien? – pregunto

– Si – conteste

Se puso a mi lado

– deberías levantar la vista…te seré sincero llevo tiempo observándote…no como un acosador solo que eres interesante – dijo bastante nervioso

Fue gracioso verlo así que reí un poco

– Sí que fue un día pesado ,el profesor nos dejó hacer un ensayo de cuatro hojas completas sobre el levantamiento del bóxer y estará pesado investigar – dijo

– lo único peor es que soy malo en historia – añadió

Solté una risa y solo me cubrí para que no escuchara

– Me gusta cuando sonríes – dijo

Quede en silencio sintiendo mi cara arder

Continuamos hasta la calle y nos detuvimos en la primera máquina expendedora que encontramos

– bien yo tomare esto –

El coloco un billete dentro y apretó un botón

– Escoge lo que quieras – dijo

Mire la variedad de bebidas y con cuidado elegí uno. El sonido de la botella cayendo se escucho

Lo tome y enseguida bebí de mi té helado

– hay una cafetería que apenas abrió a unas cuadras si quieres vallamos alguna vez ,me han dicho que es muy buena– dijo

– y…tus amigos..No se molestan porque me acompañas? – pregunte

– No lo creo y si lo hacen supongo que no son buenos amigos – respondió

– estaba preocupado por ti ,me entere de algunas cosas y bueno me alegro que no te halla pasado nada – dijo

– que…que clase de cosas? – pregunte

– Me llego el rumor de que te molestaban unas compañeras mías así que hable con ellas y discutí para que se alejaran de ti – replico

Fue agradable sentir esa confianza y seguridad

– Gracias – brame

– Solo hice lo correcto – respondió

Su sonrisa solo me recordó a Kibo y fui retrocediendo

– adiós –

Sin nada más me fui de ahí directo a casa

No quería ser grosera pero no podía estar ahí con la imagen de el reflejada en Raibaru, el corto tiempo fue muy agradable y en el camino solo reí con lo que dijo raibaru, la tarde fue muy relajada pero era de esperar de que los tuviera en mente con la intención de escoger a uno pero nada me dejo hacerlo porque simplemente era diferentes

En el siguiente día volvió a entrar al salón

– Vamos arriba – comento

Me puse de pie llevando mis cosas y fui detrás ahora sin esperar, no preste atención a los murmullos que sonaban por todo el pasillo

– estoy contento que vinieras pero no importa nada si puedo estar contigo – dijo

Él era más alto que yo ,de pelo claro y ojos azul oscuro, por su descripción se podía decir que era muy lindo al igual que popular en casi todos los aspectos, hablaba de manera fluida y nunca lo había visto enojado

– entregue mi ensaño y no me fue mal – dijo en las escaleras que llevaban a la puerta de la terraza

– Aunque ya empiezo a extrañar los entrenamientos – añadió muy animado

– s…siento lo de ayer – dije

– Ya era tarde así que fue lo mejor – replico

Estuve con él hasta que nos despedimos y tuvimos que volver a clases

Esa reunión se repitió dos veces más y me contentaba mucho conversar sobre muchas cosas ,más la última vez antes de entrar a clases me puse de pie

– h…hay que ir a esa cafetería nueva – dije

– si!..Que tal en la salida? – respondió enérgico

– si –

Dio un pequeño salto

– mis energías volvieron creo que no poder soportar tanto para ir – comento

Sonreí al verlo tan entusiasmado como un niño

–tenemos que volver o nos regañaran – dijo

Trote por las escaleras hasta mi aula momentos antes de que llegara el profesor de la hora

En medio de clase miraba por la ventana y como era la costumbre lleve mi mano hasta el bolsillo de mi falda para mirar la hora con el celular recordando que esos días lo deje en casa en el mismo lugar de siempre ,no lo había abierto desde aquel día. En las tardes me fue una rutina ponerme mis tenis para salir al parque pero al darme cuenta solo retrocedía y jugaba con mi psp ,fue como estar encerrada durante horas moviendo mis pies y no podía dejar de suspirar ,lo único bueno de esas horas fue que me pase 4 juegos completos , pese a que el tiempo era mucho de mis labios aún no se borraba la sensación cálida y solo miraba por la ventana hacia las colinas lejanas que me eran las más hermosas

– señorita Kuroki ! Me puede decir la respuesta de este problema –

Desperté de mi minúsculo sueño y solo me puse de pie mirando a la pizarra que tenía un problema que no entendía

– deje de distraerse y ponga atención! – exclamó el maestro muy enojado

–siéntese –

Con la vergüenza no aparte la vista el cuaderno y a mi alrededor solo había risas

En la siguiente clase me estaba preguntando si la camisa de kibo no sería descubierta por mi madre que de vez en cuando iba a limpiar y dejar ropa limpia dentro de mi closet, me había prevenido bastante y la oculte entre mis uniformes, estaba segura pero me preguntaba si debía llevársela hasta su casa o ir al parque solo para entregarla e irme aunque con lo sucedido no tenía idea alguna de como reaccionaria si me dijera algo al respecto

La única oportunidad que tuve para lavar era en la tarde cuando mama salió a atender unas compras y aproveche la soledad. cuando se terminó de secar la lleve a planchar pero me costó bastante hacerlo ya que no estaba muy acostumbrada, me lleno de ansias poder acabar y en la noche la trate de doblar de buena forma, fue muy complicado hacerlo según el internet así que fastidiada la deje sobre mi cama y sentada di una vuelta pensando en la cita pero quede fija en su ropa y la tome por curiosidad mirando la talla en la etiqueta del cuello y entre mis pensamientos metí una mano en la manga y deslice el brazo asombrada que era muy grande para mí pero no me detuve y seguido metí mi otro brazo cerrando los botones de la camisa, levante el cuello con la vista puesta en el espejo

Anteriormente me daba repulsión reflejarme y al instante me apartaba pero con la camisa ya era otra cosa, con un recuerdo tan vivo me di cuenta que había perdido media clase y volví a prestar atención a la profesora, no restaba mucho para la salida

Minutos antes de que acabaran las clases guarde mis cosas esperando la reverencia y cuando por fin dio la maestra instrucciones me levante y sali rápido encontrándome a Raibaru en los pasillos

– Vamos – dijo

– Si – repuse

Recorrimos las escaleras hasta la puerta de entrada

– y…y por donde esta esa cafetería? – pregunte

– no está lejos como unos diez minutos de aquí – respondió

– según mis amigos parece que es famoso por unos postres y café que según es el mejor que habían probado ,la verdad no tengo idea de cuál sea pero suena emocionante – agrego muy alegre

Realmente era muy divertido y me agradaba mucho

En el camino me platico sobre su vida y fue muy interesante escucharlo sobre temas diferentes pero no podía sacar de mi cabeza la camisa ,en la misma noche después de espejarme me acosté sobre mi cama con la camisa puesta y fue como un abrazo cálido que me hizo dormir al instante

– Ya llegamos – dijo

No me había dado cuenta y aturdida mire la cafetería que era muy moderna ,en todo mi tiempo jamás la había visto

– Ven ,veamos si tienen una mesa libre – dijo abriendo la puerta de cristal

– damas primero –agrego

Fui al interior mirando mucha gente hacer ruido con sus pláticas, Raibaru avanzo unos pasos delante de mí

– Encontré una – bramo

Estiro su mano hacia cosa que me hizo apenarme ,sin embargo, correspondí siendo llevada hasta la mesa, como lo hacía un caballero me dejo sentar primero preparando la silla y después él se acomodo

No tardo mucho y un mesero llego

– Enseguida les tomo su orden – dijo

Sujete el menú mirando la variedad de postres y bebidas aunque también contaban con comida de restaurant, los nombres eran difíciles y complicados para decirlos sin equivocación

– c..café…helado – dije

– solo eso? – pregunto el mesero

– con…doble hielo – respondí tontamente

– dos rebanadas de tarta de manzana y un té de naranja – dijo Raibaru

– bien ,enseguida –

el mesero se fue y quede apenada por mi torpe contestación

– eres graciosa – dijo

– no eres tan común como las otras chicas – agrego mirando alrededor

– si…sí que hay gente – repuse

– pensé que habría poca pero me equivoque –dijo

– lo mejor de ahora es que estamos solos – comento sonriendo

– b..bueno no mucho – dije

– cierto –

soltó una pequeña risa

– a lo que me refería es que no nos pueden molestar tanto –

asentí

– hay algo que he querido decirte pero déjame pensarlo un poco –

lo mire muy confusa y nerviosa a lo que fuera a decir

– y has visto algo bueno en la tv? –pregunto

– si…una serie..de un héroe que correr muy rápido, es..muy buena – respondí

note que Raibaru evitaba verme .en poco tiempo llego el mesero con el pedido

– si hay algo más que pueda hacer pídalo – dijo retirándose

Vi el trozo de tarta y el café helado

– espero que sean buenos – comento

era tenso estar en esa mesa a diferencia del resto pero sujete la oreja de la taza dando un sorbo pequeño porque era muy frio de lo que pensaba pero el pequeño dolor helado en mi lengua me hizo recordar a Kibo

– Tomoko…te lo quería decir por una carta pero es mejor que te lo diga frente a frente ,me gustas mucho y quiero salir contigo – dijo

Quede perpleja

Era realmente fácil aceptar su declaración y ser feliz con una pareja pero había algo en mi pecho que me sello la boca

– Sé que es algo que no va con el momento pero quiero estar contigo más que solo un amigo –

Era la primera vez que alguien me demostraba sus sentimientos pero una tristeza invadió mi mente ,mi garganta se apretujo ,no quería hablar

El me miraba directamente y quede más confundida ,cerré mis ojos y esa respuesta salió

– lo siento – dije

– me…me alegra que sientas eso por mi….pero hay alguien más – agregue levantándome de la silla y me incline

– perdón – dije

– me gustaría…corresponder pero no puedo – apreté mis dientes con fuerza

– está bien ,gracias – replico con mucha calma

me levante y lo mire con una sonrisa ,de entre mi monedero saque dinero y lo coloque en la mesa ,al no querer despedirme sali de la cafetería ahora con una gran culpa en mis hombros

Los remordimientos de haberlo rechazado me carcomían y a pesar de ese malestar llegue a casa queriendo desaparecer un solo segundo para descansar de ese mal trago ,me acosté sobre mi cama preparándome para dormir ,no obstante ,sonó mi teléfono nuevamente. baje de la cama y fui a mi escritorio tomándolo y abriéndolo

" no podré ir al parque hoy ,estoy un poco enfermo ,lo siento "

El mensaje era de Kibo y solo me alegre, tome la camisa escondida y fui a visitarlo


	7. Chapter 7

**Capitulo siete punto cinco**

Sali de casa aun con el uniforme puesto con esa camisa en brazos, al leer su mensaje me fue una luz entre las tinieblas, cruce muy deprisa por el parque que me acortaba toda una vuelta hasta esos apartamentos y me puse un poco más animada cuando leí que iba seguido después de que lo deje sin decir nada, sin embargo, me preguntaba si estaría un poco molesto por dejarlo plantado durante días

Llegue diez minutos después y subí hasta su puerta, me calme y solo acomode bien la camisa golpeando dos veces

– quien? – escuche una voz muy débil

– t..Tomoko – respondí

– espera –

Con lentitud se abrió la puerta y mire a Kibo estar con una manta sobre su espalda

– Hola – dijo

– – salude

– te…traigo tu camisa – añadí colocándola enfrente

– Gracias – dijo mirándome

Su respiración era muy rápida

– e..Estas bien? – pregunte

– sí ,me ayudo la encargada un poco a ir al médico – contesto

Con fuerza se apoyó del muro de la puerta y sonrió como siempre

– Lo siento – dijo cayendo al suelo

Alarmada lo mire y toque su frente que estaba ardiendo junto a su respiración agitada

Asustada pensé en bajar y buscar a la encargada pero no lo podía dejarlo tirado así que con la poca fuerza que tenía lo fui levantando llevándolo hasta su cama donde fue una hazaña colocarlo bien ,con una almohada en su cabeza enseguida fui a su cocina donde tome agua fría y moje un trapo que encontré ,en una pequeña mesa al lado de su cama había medicina y un termómetro que coloque en su boca mientras leía la receta médica ,comenzaba a preocuparme por que no parecía calmarse, volví a revisar el termómetro y contaba con treinta y nueve punto cinco grados

El miedo crecía y me vino a la mente darle la medicina con el riesgo de que no fuera la hora dicha por el doctor ,el problema era grande y dudaba pero si no lo hacía podía empeorar su estado y pasar lo peor

– qué hago? – dije en voz baja

– No…no me abandones Tomoko – bramo Kibo aun estando inconsciente

Fruncí el ceño decidida sujetando las pastillas y molí las que eran indicadas combinándolas con agua ,con el vaso en mano abrí su boca vertiendo el líquido rezando porque se recuperara de esa fiebre

Pase mirándole muy seria recordando un poco de lo que había hecho cuando cuide de mi hermano pero fue entre golpes y lágrimas ,su respiración fue calmándose y lo cubrí con la manta

Me incorpore y fui a la cocina a ver que más había

En el refrigerador solo había unas cuantas cebollas y tomates junto a latas de comida ,en las alacenas arroz ,bolsitas de té y sobres de café , eran pocas cosas pero mientras decidía que haría tome mi teléfono y llame a casa

– pasa algo Tomoko? – pregunto mama

– Voy a llegar un poco tarde – respondí

– porque? –

Quede en silencio pensando

– Estoy ocupada con un trabajo de la escuela así que tardare – dije esperando a que no detectara la mentira

– está bien pero vuelve antes del anochecer – dijo

Colgué sonriendo tomando una olla y con lo que sabía prepare arroz rojo

Fue más tarde cuando me encontraba sentada mirándole mientras esperaba que el arroz estuviera ,en mis manos tenía mi teléfono y como todo era muy silencioso fui leyendo los mensajes que no había abierto desde días atrás

"perdón por lo sucedido , para mi estabas muy linda así que no hace falta que cambies"

Quede asombrada

"estoy en el parque ,te esperare ,solo quiero que hablemos como antes"

"estuve en esa banca un par de horas pero supongo que estabas ocupada ,mañana iré de vuelta"

"hoy un policía fue hasta la banca para preguntarme que hacía y bueno me conto que habían dicho que un pervertido rondaba ,si estas cerca ten cuidado"

"el gato vino de nuevo conmigo así que trate de buscar a su dueño pero no encontré a nadie que lo conociera ,estoy pensando en llevarlo a casa"

"espero que te encuentres bien y no te desanimes por cualquier cosa"

"en la tarde mientras esperaba me encontré con el gato que estaba un poco lastimado, lo siento pero tuve que irme al veterinario "

"el gato está bien pero tardara en recuperarse así que lo traje a casa"

"fue todo un proceso bañarlo pero está limpio ,espero que estés bien"

Por mi mejilla recorrió una lagrima y reí por lo tonto que era ,a pesar de nunca ir seguía esperándome e incluso ya se había hecho cargo del gato, era bastante tonto

Guarde los mensajes y me levante de esa silla caminando a la cocina cuando una pequeña silueta oscura paso rápido en la misma dirección y la seguí hasta una equina del refrigerador donde comía un gato con el lomo vendado ,con poco que hacer lo acaricie sintiendo su pelaje suave

– Sí que te lastimaron – dije

El pequeño bebió leche y solo ronroneo por como lo acariciaba

– bien, iré a ver la comida para tu amo – dije

El arroz ya estaba casi listo así que baje la flama y volví a su lado donde ya era acompañado por el gato

Volví a revisarlo y su temperatura iba descendiendo para normalizarse

Fue poco cuando apague la estufa y lo miraba de cerca acariciando su cabeza pero su mano se movió y tomo la mía

– no te vayas – dijo con los ojos entreabiertos

– Estaré aquí – dije

– Acércate – comento

Me aproxime y sorpresivamente solo me abrazo

– quería hacerlo hace mucho pero no tenía el valor – dijo a mi oído y solo me vi acostada con el

– Me agradas mucho y quisiera estar contigo – dijo envolviéndome con sus brazos con más fuerza

Quede cerca de su pecho sin decir nada y con cuidado también fui abrazándolo ,Kibo ya no hablo más porque callo dormido y me quede ahí con el cerrando mis ojos sonriendo por sentir que había encontrado algo que había buscado

Desperté más tarde y me lévate de la cama sujetando su mano con un poco de ligereza y me asuste al ver que habían pasado dos horas ,con prisa me arregle el pelo y parte del uniforme que se había arrugado ,Kibo seguía dormido profundamente y antes de irme deje un mensaje

"espero que te recuperes y deberías ser un poco más cuidadoso pero me alegro de verte de nuevo ,y si quiero estar contigo

Puede que venga mañana para ver como estas ,ah también prepare algo de arroz espero que te guste

Está en la cocina "

Con silencio sali del apartamento y fui bajando por las escaleras mientras me quitaba mi suéter .no comprendía que era esa satisfacción llena de calidez que me hizo ir directo a casa sin preocuparme por nada, lo que había pasado en la cafetería aún estaba en mi mente pero lo supere enseguida y quería discutir un poco con Raibaru


	8. Chapter 8

**Capitulo siete y medio**

Aquel lunes volví a sentarme en la banca mientras esperaba a Tomoko y todo era casi normal con la excepción que algunas personas me miraban de manera extraña ,fue incomodo así que me distraje con mi celular pero no dejaron de hacerlo .me quería ir pero borre esa idea y solo continúe ahí sentado mirando hacia el lago que era más profundo de lo que miraba y también a los cuarenta árboles que podía contar a simple vista ,suspiraba y me acomodaba para ver el despejado cielo que era muy lindo y en medio de ello escuche una voz muy fuerte

– disculpe! me puede contestar unas preguntas? – dijo un policía

Me puse nervioso al verlo y supuse que sería un poco por las cintas que aún tenía en mi cara lo cual me hacía ver como un joven criminal

– s…si – respondí

– que es lo que hace aquí? – pregunto

Lo mire a los ojos

– Espero a una chica – conteste

– y para qué? – pregunto nuevamente con ese tono de voz dura

– hablar somos amigos – dije

– ya veo ,y no has hecho nada raro o sí? – pregunto

– eh no…no lo creo ,he venido apenas unos días y de vez en cuando compro algo de la máquina expendedora – respondí

– Bien ,me han informado de un acosador por este parque así que vine a revisar ,si notas algo raro solo llama a la policía – dijo retirándose

Fue perturbador escucharlo y quedarme ahí

El tiempo paso muy rápido y me vi regresando a casa un poco desanimado pero solo envié otro mensaje y exhale feliz esperando encontrarla el siguiente día

Cuando llegue a casa volví a estudiar mientras comía el almuerzo ,el sonido de la televisión era muy buena para la soledad

Al día siguiente me levante temprano y estudie mucho saliendo un poco antes de lo acostumbrado y me senté en la banca cuando aquel gato apareció de vuelta y se hecho en mis piernas

– como estas pequeño? – pregunte

Jugué un poco y tomándolo en brazos camine por los alrededores

– donde vivirás? – pregunte

Busque algún lugar donde viviera el gato dentro del parque pero no había nada así que solo me vi afuera buscando algún cartel de se busca en los postes o en una pizarra en la calle donde habían muchos anuncios pero nadie buscaba un gato

Con un poco de preocupación la cargaba y era bastante grande así que debía tener a alguien que lo esperara ,recorrí un poco las avenidas circundantes preguntado a la gente que solía estar siempre por esos lares y nadie lo reconocía

Fue un regreso al parque muy decepcionante pero antes de llegar compre una lata de atún y algo de sardinas en una tienda

– Pues creo que te veré diario hasta que alguien te recoja – dije

Él iba muy somnoliento dudaba que me escuchara

Nos sentamos en la banca y lo deje a un lado

– Espero que lo comas – dije abriendo una lata de atún

– buen provecho –

No tardo y fue terminándose la primer lata enseguida seguida de otra y otras hasta las sardinas

Al final quedo tan lleno que durmió una hora sobre mis piernas ,me daba lastima y quería llevarlo a casa donde podría estar un poco mejor. Esa hora fue muy tranquila pero sin más solo me puse de pie y retorne a casa enviando un mensaje más ,las esperanza de encontrar al amo del gato eran pocas y Tomoko no había llegado pero no me importaba esperar

Asistí a la misma hora cuando solo me senté pero entre el sonido del viento me puse de pie hasta un arbusto donde se lograba escuchar una especie quejido muy débil , con curiosidad me fui aproximando y con cuidado aparte las hojas

– que te paso?– pregunte observando al gato que yacía sobre el suelo con sangre en gran parte de su cuerpo

Maulló muy débil y con cuidado trate de revisarlo pero era muy grave su estado así que lo tome en brazos y solo mire hacia la banca dudando si era buena idea irme

Indeciso me fui alejando hacia un veterinario a unas cuadras

Entre hasta la recepción mirando a la enfermera

– Ayúdeme – dije

Ella se puso de pie y me miro muy asustada

– doctor! – grito mientras tomaba al gato

– que sucedió? – pregunto

– Lo encontré así en el parque de aquí cerca – respondí sintiendo la sangre traspasar mi playera

– eres su dueño? – pregunto

– no –

Sin más solo camino y me guio al consultorio donde se abrió la puerta y una figura de bata me miro

– puede curarlo? – pregunte

El doctor lo miro de cerca

– Puede que sí ,su herida ya lleva tiempo así que perdió mucha sangre…hare lo necesario – replico

– tráelo dentro y colócalo en esa mesa –

Me separe de él mirando que se esforzaba por ponerse de pie, el doctor tomo una jeringa que lleno con un líquido

– Salga y espere – dijo

– Por favor espere – dijo la enfermera

Camine en el pasillo mirando mi celular y sin más solo mande un mensaje a Tomoko con el fin de tranquilizarme

Paso hora y media cuando del doctor salió

– esperemos que mañana sobreviva ,es un callejero pero te sugeriría que lo llevaras a casa no sé si tienes problema – dijo

Lo mire serio

– Bien – replique

Pague la curación y después solo me vi caminando a casa tapándolo con una manta que me habían regalado ,no sabía si duraría hasta el día siguiente

Por costumbre fui hasta la vacía banca y solo sonreí mirándome con tristeza

Llegue a casa y con cuidado deje al gato encima de mi mesa de estudio mientras preparaba una pequeña cama donde lo pondría hasta que despertara, use trapos que tenía y después mande otro mensaje

Estudie dejándolo descansar y fue unas horas más tarde cuando se despertó y con sus pocas fuerzas fue hasta mi lado dejándome escuchar un maullido que me dio alivio

– quieres comer? – pregunte levantándome a mi cocina donde tomaría un poco de atún que tenia

En la noche pareció más fuerte así que decidí darle un baño para limpiarle la sangre que seguía pegada a su pelaje ,calenté agua en el pequeño baño que tenía y con cuidado lo lleve colocándolo sobre una pequeña tina

– Ahora solo aguanta poco – dije cerrando la puerta

Su lomo estaba vendado así que no tocaría esa zona por unos días

A pesar de su estado lucho por qué no lo mojara haciéndome echar fuerza para contenerlo mientras lo limpiaba aunque al final quedo impecable y yo con unos rasguños ,lo seque y lo deje ir

Ya era noche así que comí lo que tenía y con una repasada a mis libros me fui a dormir

Horas más tarde desperté con un dolor de cabeza y con sumo cuidado fui saliendo de la cama ,mi visión era difusa ,respire mucho antes de ir a la cocina por mi desayuno , mi cuerpo pesaba demasiado y tarde mucho en preparar café

Con una cansada mañana revise al gato que seguía vivo y dormido

Hice lo mejor que pude mientras estudiaba mirando que las letras de mis libros se movían dejándome muy confundido pero solo continúe ,al hacerlo mis ojos fueron cerrándose y con más ánimo continúe ahí estudiando unas horas hasta que alguien llamo a la puerta ,no sabía quién podría ser por ello solo camine y abrí mirando a la encargada

– buenos días ,ya está tu pago solo te traigo el recibo – dijo sonriendo

– g..gracias – respondí tomando el ticket

– estas bien? – pregunto

– sí ,solo me siento mareado – conteste

– no te vez bien – dijo

Fruncí el ceño secando el sudor de mi frente

– déjame ver –

Ella aproximo su mano hasta mi cara

– oh estas enfermo! ,déjame llevarte al doctor – dijo muy alarmada demasiado exagerado

Cerró mi puerta y me fue guiando hasta su casa donde me subió a su auto llevándome a un lugar que no conocía pero con la poca conciencia solo pude ver a un doctor revisarme y dándome una inyección

Poco después regresamos y me llevo a la cama

– ten cuidado ,vendré más tarde – dijo retirándose

Quede en el silencio sintiéndome mal pero recordé a Tomoko así que envié otro mensaje más quedando dormido. No sé cuánto paso cuando desperté de golpe y sali de la cama cuando escuche a alguien tocar a la puerta por lo que me fui sosteniendo de los muros

– quien? – pregunte mientras el dolor en mi cabeza iba incrementando

– t..Tomoko –

Escuche su voz

– Espera –dije

Moví mis torpes manos hasta perilla que gire ,abrí la puerta y quede feliz de verla de nuevo

– hola –

Seguía tan linda como la recordaba

– –

Fue un momento que me alivio del dolor

– te…traigo tu camisa –

Cargaba con mi prenda

– Gracias – dije

– e..estas bien? –

Ya mis fuerzas no me respondían pero quería hablar más

– sí ,me ayudo la encargada un poco a ir al médico – dije

No aguantaba más estar de pie y con la vista más borrosa solo me desmaye

fue un golpe seco y de mi boca salió

– Lo siento –

De ahí no supe que más sucedió ,no quería morir pero por haberla visto me alegraba mucho así que no había nada más de lo que me arrepintiera de pronto desperté poco mirando a Tomoko observándome y no sabía si era una ilusión pero no quería perderla de nuevo

– No te vayas – brame esperando que escuchara mi débil voz entre la penumbra

– estaré aquí – respondió

– Acércate – repuse

Su figura fue hacia mí por lo que levante mi brazo y la atrape para no dejarla ir, su olor me hizo solo abrazarla con fuerza

– quería hacerlo hace mucho pero no tenía el valor –

Mis fuerzas eran pocas pero no quería soltarla, fue un poco egoísta hacerlo de esa manera así que use mis palabras más sinceras

– me agradas mucho y quisiera estar contigo –

Después de eso la perdí pero no me sentía solo

Abrí mis ojos y me levante mirando a mi lado donde solo encontré mi teléfono y con la duda de que todo eso había sido un sueño me levante y mire la hora ,eran las ocho de la noche y entre la pantalla aparecía un mensaje

"espero que te recuperes y deberías ser un poco más cuidadoso pero me alegro de verte de nuevo ,y si quiero estar contigo

Puede que venga mañana para ver como estas ,ah también prepare algo de arroz espero que te guste

está en la cocina "

quede conmovido y saliendo de la cama fui a la cocina donde había una olla con comida

Pase el resto de la noche cenando con la mejor comida que había tenido y después solo estudie con una sonrisa por lo feliz que era y solo esperaba con ansias el siguiente día


	9. Chapter 9

Capitulo ocho

"gracias por venir, enserio que estuvieras fue mejor que la medicina que me diste"

"te amo"

Mire mi celular leyendo lo mismo una y otra vez, era una emoción tan grande que solo abrazaba un peluche deseando que fuera él. Mis energías se terminaron de esa manera y quede dormida

Era temprano cuando me levante y me di un baño antes de ir a la escuela, con calma me puse el uniforme y cuando solo termine baje a desayunar

– Despertaste antes – dijo mama

– Si – repuse

– Es raro que lo hagas – comento dándome el desayuno, quede en silencio comiendo

Cuando termine envié otro mensaje

"iré a la escuela, espero verte "

Baje de la silla

– Ya me voy – dije

– Ve con cuidado – asentí colocando mi mochila

Me despedí de mama y con ese ánimo abrí la puerta mirando un buen día

Camine por el sendero hasta la calle y al andar observe a algunos compañeros ir juntos y uno que otro niño, fue raro no sentir la misma soledad que hacía tiempo solo me deprimía cuando encontraba a dos ir hablando y riendo, no me detuve por nada y pase de largo en la puerta principal ,el patio y finalmente en los pasillos hasta mi asiento

Con entusiasmo comencé las clases prestando más atención al profesor

Fueron unas cortas horas hasta el receso donde mire mi teléfono con un mensaje

"si quieres te puedo ayudar con tus tareas por mí no hay problema, cuídate y que tengas un buen día"

Sonreí comiendo y volví a responder

"me gustaría mucho "

Guarde mi celular y moviendo mi vista a los alrededores lo encontré en la puerta

– Hola – dijo

– Hola –

Camino hasta mi lugar

– y…c...como estas? – pregunte sin poder verlo a la cara

– Bien ,apenas tuve historia y estuvo muy aburrido – contesto con la misma energía de siempre

No me sentía muy bien

– p..Podemos hablar arriba? – pregunte

– Si – contesto

Juntos salimos hacia la terraza

Entre el silencio se sentó mientras lo miraba

– Perdón…no quería irme solo así – dije

Raibaru se acomodó el pelo

– está bien ,no fue un buen lugar donde decírtelo –

Entre sus brillantes ojos pude notar tristeza

– Fue un poco difícil pero está bien – añadió

Bajo la vista al suelo

– lo siento!...hay alguien a quien quiero y por eso no puedo corresponder – dije

Levanto la vista al cielo y había una pequeña lagrima entre su mejilla

– Es bueno que sigas tus sentimientos – comento

Quede en silencio y me incline

– Perdón – dije

De pronto lo mire de cerca mientras rodeaba mi cintura con su brazo ,su mirada había cambiado mucho y fue hacia mí mientras sus labios casi rosaban con los míos ,quede sin responder

– Discúlpame por esto…– dijo

Con su respiración chocando con mi cara se apartó y solo tomo mi mano besándola

– solo quería una vez poder abrazarte – añadió regresando a comer

Quede pasmada

Volví a la normalidad unos minutos después y me senté distanciada concentrada en mi obento

– hace tiempo tuve una pareja –

Lo escuche

– y...que paso? – pregunte

– pasaron muchas cosas ,al principio cambio demasiado y creo que no pude soportar en lo que se volvía ,su humilde corazón se fue pudriendo – replico suspirando

– ya veo –

Su tono de voz era muy triste

– Bueno este pan está muy rico – comento sonriendo

No logre pensar nada al ver que escondía sus emociones pero ante el ambiente pesado solo hable

– a…ayer vi una serie nueva y e..está muy buena – dije

– si? De qué trata? – pregunto

– es de una chica alíen que vive en la tierra – conteste

– se oye interesante tal vez la vea – dijo

– sí y también salió un nuevo juego de marthbound ,es el número cuatro –

Continúe hablando más hasta que se nos acabó el tiempo y regresamos a clase

Fue un poco agradable estar en la terraza pero con las cosas aclaradas me fue un peso menos en la conciencia y sin más solo continúe concentrándome

En la tarde sali de la escuela caminando muy rápido para llegar a casa y después solo ir con él a pasar la tarde

– Ve con cuidado – dijo el profesor en guardia de la entrada principal

– Adiós – respondí sin darme cuenta

Al llegar almorcé y me cambie de ropa tomando algunos cuadernos de las materias que no entendía bien bajando hasta la puerta

– Voy a salir – dije

– Bien ,regresa antes de que anochezca – respondió mi madre

– si –

Me dirigí hasta los apartamentos y subí hasta su puerta, momentos antes me acomode el pelo y toque siendo recibida de inmediato

– Bienvenida – dijo

Su apariencia mejoro y lo seguí hasta una pequeña mesa donde me senté

– quieres algo de beber? – pregunto

– No ,gracias – conteste

– bien ,en que te puedo ayudar? – pregunto

Lo mire y quería acercarme más a su lado pero sentía muchos nervios

– En esto – dije

Kibo se juntó leyendo el problema

– ya veo ,es sencillo solo has esto…–

Lo escuche y entre tanto pose mi cabeza en su hombro y fue cuando me cubrió con su brazo

Fue muy claro y aprendí más junto a el que en todos mis meses de clases y al paso de dos horas nos detuvimos a descansar

– Ya entendí – dije mirando que resolví rápido y sin errores los problemas que él también me había puesto

– Me alegro ,eso lo aprendí hace tiempo – respondió levantándose y fue hacia su cocina

Satisfecha suspire y observe mejor su apartamento que era amplio y se encontraba muy ordenado a pesar de vivir solo ,tenía una televisión algo vieja que iba con la decoración

– aquí tienes – dijo dándome un vaso con jugo

– apenas fui al mercado y compre unas cosas – añadió sentándose y acomodo un plato con galletas

– ya…ya no te duelen las heridas? – pregunte

– a veces ,lo bueno es que no me causaron fracturas – respondió muy tranquilo

– puedo…puedo ver donde te cortaron? – pregunte

Kibo me miro confundido

– sí ,creo que si –

Se puso de pie y levanto su playera mostrándome su abdomen

– los doctores dijeron que si la navaja hubiera sido más larga no estaría aquí –

Era una cicatriz muy grande ,se acomodó la playera y volvió a sentarse mirando la tv que había estado prendida desde que llegue

–y como estuvo la escuela? – pregunto

– Bien…muy tranquila – conteste

Me encontré en una situación bastante rara cuando recordé a Raibaru pero Kibo solo tomo mi mano

– calma ,ahora estoy contigo – dijo

Quede mirándole con asombro

– si te están molestando te protegeré de cualquiera – añadió serio

– gr…gracias –

Eran muy genial en la forma como lo dijo, bebiendo del jugo me rodeo con el brazo

Fue un buen momento pero seguimos adelante con el estudio

En esa tarde cuando terminamos recogí mis cuadernos

– no vemos – dije

– te llevo a casa – repuso tomando sus llaves

– si –

Salimos juntos hasta la calle

Iba a mi lado

– sabes apenas comencé un juego de RPG y me está costando trabajo pasarlo – dijo

– enserio ,si quieres te puedo ayudar –respondí

– sí, me gustaría mucho –

Era muy enérgico y pareció un niño muy entusiasmado

–y a que universidad iras? – pregunte

El miro hacia el cielo

– es un secreto – respondió acariciando mi cabeza

– dime – dije curiosa por que se preparaba tanto para hacer el examen de ingreso

– No, tal vez la próxima vez – repuso guiñando un ojo

Era muy misterioso pero esperaría

Caminamos y me pareció muy poco el trayecto a casa

– aquí es – dije

– bien, nos vemos –

Se aproximó y beso mi mejilla, quede quieta mirándolo alejarse

Cuando lo perdí de vista entre a casa y con calma me dirigí a mi cuarto

– y como te fue? – pregunto mama

– Bien, estuve estudiando – respondí

Mama reacciono muy sorprendida

– Ya veo, bueno ve a lavarte ya está la cena – dijo

Con ánimo subí y deje mis cuadernos en mi escritorio

Baje un poco después y me senté a cenar con mi familia

A la mañana siguiente desperté con sueño por haberme desvelado hasta las tres de la mañana tratando de pasar un juego muy difícil ,mis parpados pesaban demasiado pero baje de la cama mirando la hora y abrí un mensaje

"buenos días Tomoko"

Sonreí con ánimo bajando a tomar lo que sobraba del desayuno y antes respondí

"buenos días Kibou"

Al medio día me encontraba en mi cama leyendo unos mangas que habían llegado hacia unos días pero apenas me había animado en abrir el paquete .era muy relajado hasta que otro mensaje llego y no tarde en abrirlo pesando que era Kibo

"hola Tomoko ,tienes tiempo para hablar?"

Era raro que Yuu mandara un mensaje en vez de hablar

"si ,donde te veo?"

Conteste

"hay una fuente de sodas cerca de la estación del tren ,si quieres nos podemos vernos ahí en una media hora"

Me levante y me cambie de ropa

"bien te veré ahí"

Me sentí entusiasmada ya que podría presumirle a mi pareja cuando ella hablara de el suyo, saque dinero y lo puse en mi cartera, con todo preparado sali sin detenerme hasta la estación del tren

Ya hacía unos meses desde que habíamos salido junto a Komiyama y aunque no fue lo que esperaba de diversión al ver una película donde era callada por tratar de hacer más interesante la interacción de algunos personajes ,Komiyama era bastante tonta como para entender mi humor

fue rápido y llegue encontrándola fuera y fue un segundo feliz cuando a su lado mire a Komiyama ,exhale y fui con ellas

– oh Tomoko que gusto verte! –

Yuu era la misma de siempre

– supongo que había tráfico no? Por eso tardaste un poco – comento Komiyama

Forcé una sonrisa

– Creo que será mejor que entremos – dijo Yuu

Solo asentí

juntas nos acomodamos en una mesa

– y como han estado? – pregunto

– bien ,has pasado muchas cosas – conteste guardando para algún punto hablar de Kibo

– yo igual pero ahora me estando más labores en la biblioteca porque a veces van personas y desordenan todo –

Era demasiado arrogante

– y que ordenamos? – pregunto

Mire hacia el menú y leí

Fue poco tiempo cuando llego una mesera y le dimos las órdenes

se retiró y solo las mire

– y como has estado tú? – pregunte a Yuu

– bien pero he tenido problemas – respondió y solo miro a la distancia

– si quieres puedes contarnos y te ayudaremos – dijo Komiyama

– no lo sé ,solo quería salir para olvidarme es eso – dijo Yuu

–cuéntame tal vez te pueda ayudar – dije

– yo se muchas cosas así que no tendré problema en hacerlo – repuso Komiyama

Yuu se carcajeo levemente

– gracias – dijo muy feliz

– verán ahora he cortado con mi pareja así que estuve un poco triste pero me alegro por tenerlas a ustedes – añadió

– y como paso? Por lo que veía eran muy unidos – dijo Komiyama

– fue muy raro, al principio eran peleas cortas entre nosotros por cosas tontas aunque después el comenzó a cambiar demasiado, se volvió más patán en ocasiones y cuando ya no logramos solucionar nada solo nos separamos – dijo

Mis ganas de hablarle de Kibo se esfumaron

–entonces ya no hubo una solución? – pregunto Komiyama

– intentamos muchas cosas entre nosotros pero con todos los cambios ya no encontramos como volver a ser como antes – contesto

– aunque antes quise hablar con ambas pero cuando fui a su escuela no las encontré pero conocí a un chico muy amable – agrego

– yo salgo más tarde así que tal vez por eso no me viste – dijo Komiyama

– bueno sali antes porque tenía que ver a alguien – replique

– comprendo –

continuamos hablando entre nosotras un poco más y pasamos una hora ahí hasta que salimos a dar un pequeño paseo

en esa avenida mirábamos los aparadores

– y como es ese chico que conociste? – pregunto Komiyama

– es muy lindo y amable, fue bueno encontrarlo porque si no hubiera estado más triste –

No era raro escucharlo de ella

– y son amigos? – pregunte

– todavía no ,esa tarde hablamos e intercambiamos números pero no lo conozco muy bien – contesto

– y como les ha ido en la escuela? – pregunto

– pues bien bastante bien ,ya vienen los exámenes pero no tendré problema – replico Komiyama

– bueno sigo igual pero he comenzado a estudiar así que hay posibilidad de que pase – dije

– que bien –

Yuu estaba más animada que al principio

– si algún día consiguen pareja traten de que sea alguien bueno y que también no se enoje con facilidad, traten de dialogar de vez en cuando para ver si hay fallas – dijo hablando como una madre

Quede en silencio y solo asentí

rondamos un tiempo más platicando pero ya era tarde cuando nos detuvimos en una avenida

– bien yo aquí me despido ,me alegre de verlas de nuevo – dijo Yuu

– hay que vernos de nuevo – agrego

– sí ,llámame y nos ponemos de acuerdo – dije

– bueno adiós –

La mire irse hasta el otro lado de la acera y solo mire a Komiyama

– nos vemos – dijo alejándose de igual manera

en la soledad regrese a casa

Un poco cansada me acosté en mi cama y con la vista al techo estire mis extremidades, no tenía labores así que no tenía nada que hacer más que relajarme pero solo me puse a recordar las palabras de Yuu sobre los problemas que podía tener una relación, a Kibo lo conocía pero no lo suficiente así que habría alguna cosa que no le gustase de mi pero envié un mensaje más

"hola ,espero no molestarte pero quería saber cómo estas"

No espere mucho para una respuesta

"bien, sali a buscar un trabajo cerca de casa pero no he encontrado alguno y también fui al doctor para que revisara unas cosas y sali normal parece que estaré sano en poco tiempo"

Sonreí pero me puse seria escribiendo

"hay algo de mí que no te guste?"

Mire el mensaje y solo lo borre

"me alegro"

No quería arruinar lo poco con el así que lo mejor era guardar el problema por un tiempo hasta que fuera buen momento

"y tu como has estado?"

Me senté contándole todo mi día

Sin perder de vista ese problema los días pasaron de igual manera con esa calidez y de vez en cuando descansábamos del estudio y salíamos al parque donde siempre me compraba un helado y charlábamos mucho conociéndonos más sobre todo lo que nos gustaba y en ocasiones compartíamos opiniones de cosas lo cual era divertido y también confesamos tonterías que habíamos hecho ,sin embargo ,el me seguía siendo misterioso

Era muy bueno conmigo, no obstante, en una tarde de sábado caminábamos por el parque a un árbol que recientemente visitábamos para sentarnos en la sombra y el llevaba comida y yo las bebidas ,al ambiente era muy agradable así que aproveche ese momento

– te hago enojar? – pregunte

Kibo me miro muy confundido

– de que hablas? –

Mire hacia el lago que brillaba por los rayos del sol

– sí, alguna vez he hecho algo que no te pareciera bien? –

Se cruzó de brazos

– bueno ahora que lo mencionas –

Quedó en silencio muy serio

– me pareces muy tierna y no puedo dejar de pensar en ti –

Me moleste por su respuesta

– ya! Es en serio ,tu eres muy amable con todos y pareciera que no te conociera bien porque escondes mucho de ti – dije

Solo sonrió

– oh ya veo , bueno deberías hablar más…esa vez no lo hiciste y solo te fuiste porque te molesto lo que dijo mi amiga ,hubieras dicho desde el principio que no querías que estuviera con nosotros – sonó muy serio y baje la vista al suelo

– es cierto, pero pensé que era lo mejor para ti –

Un poco desanimada sujete mis manos ,sorpresivamente solo me abrazo

– vez no era tan difícil – dijo

– Si quieres saber más de mí solo pregunta lo que quieras – agrego

Quede feliz por haber hablado aunque no se sentía que fuera una pelea pero le tenía más confianza de que no cambiaria

Fue un día muy emocionante pero nos fuimos a unas horas antes del anochecer y me acompaño a casa donde me despedí con un beso en su mejilla y solo entre demasiado roja como para verlo a los ojos después de eso

Caminaba a mi cuarto cuando fui detenida

– Tomoko tienes novio? – pregunto mama

La voltee a mirar y tartamudee un poco

– po. Por qué preguntas? – dije

– es que has salido mucho en estos días y también porque has cambiado mucho de humor –

Quede quieta

– solo he salido a…estudiar y cosas así – dije

– enserio? Entonces por qué te pones nerviosa? –

Mama seguía mirándome

– y también porque apenas mire por la ventana y besaste a un joven –

Solo me di la vuelta cubriéndome

– sí ,hay algún problema? –

Quería correr

– está bien ,ya tienes edad para tener uno pero asegúrate de tener cuidado en todo –dijo

Fue bueno escucharla aceptar y sin más solo subí

Días más tarde y en medio de una sesión de estudio nos encontrábamos sentados ,con la vista en el cuaderno Kibo movía su mano revisando mis respuestas cuando despreocupada fui levantando mi mano encimándola ,quedo quieto y subí la vista para verlo .nuestras vistas se cruzaron

El tiempo se detuvo cuando él fue inclinándose mientras me rodeo con sus dos brazos llevándome hacia el suelo con suavidad , con quietud quede observándole ,sin dudarlo solo me fue besando con intensidad y la respiración de ambos se agito demasiado, sus manos se deslizaban por mi espalda hasta mi cintura cuando se levantó

– Hay que seguir – dijo cubriéndose la boca y su cara rojiza llegaba hasta sus orejas

Quede acostada calmándome

Volví a sentarme de la misma manera aunque sus palabras se volvieron más suaves y continuas estando sonrojado


	10. Chapter 10

Capitulo nueve

Iba caminando por el pasillo hablando con un amigo cuando de entre los demás la encontré, era una chica que me llamo la atención, cabello negro como el carbón que escondía un pequeño resplandor verde como si fuera un tesoro, sin palabras se movía siendo como un espíritu que atrapo parte de mi alma llenándola de encanto y por ende trataría de llegar con ella como fuera posible

Durante aquel día mientras estaba en clase la recordaba mucho y me vino a la mente hablarle directamente como si fuera una casualidad pero me vería extraño haciéndolo

– oye en que piensas? – pregunto mi compañero de al lado

– Nada, solo estoy desanimado porque se acabaron los torneos – conteste mirando al frente

Durante el final de clases iba rumbo a las escaleras mientras me despedía de mis compañeras y amigos, cuando paso a mi lado quise hablarle pero quede callado por no poder formular palabras, sin más solo se alejó sin prestar atención a nada. Eso mismo sucedió días tras días hasta que en una mañana mientras subía se me ocurrió una cosa que podía llegar a funcionar, a decir verdad era la primera vez que me costaba hablar con una chica, no hacía mucho tiempo cuando había terminado con mi novia a quien quise mucho pero por muchas cosas que surgieron terminamos por separarnos

Así fue que en aquel receso sali de mi aula y la mire desde la puerta, con muchos nervios solo camine sin pensar hasta que solo mire un pupitre vacío con unos cuadernos encima y una lapicera rosa

– Oye, disculpa puedes decirme donde está la que se sienta aquí –

– Salió al baño – replico

El escucharla me hizo feliz

– oh bueno gracias, y tu cómo te llamas? – pregunte con más confianza

– to…Tomoko Kuroki –

No parecía que le molestara así que fui aprovechando para avanzar en ganarme su amistad aunque me di cuenta que sus ojos perdieron su brillo lo que me hizo preocuparme

– qué bello nombre, te pasa algo? En tu mirada veo algo de tristeza – dije

No pude evitar tocar su cabeza

– mejor sonríe apuesto que eres más linda si lo haces – agregue acariciándole pero deje de hacerlo

– Me llamo Raibaru, creo que ya es hora de irme pero volveré –

Me puse de pie sonriendo y no podía creer lo que había hecho

Volví al pasillo caminando a la terraza pero me detuve a respirar y mirar hacia la ventana, se me fue de control la mano y jure que no haría lo mismo con ella, fue arrepentimiento del que me fui librando poco a poco hasta que a mi llegaron dos alumnas de segundo grado

– hola…pasa algo? – pregunte al verlas

Ambos hablaron entre ellas y una se puso adelante con una carta en sus manos

– Por favor acepte mis sentimientos – dijo

Quede sorprendido y acepte la carta

– si tiene respuesta lo esperare en la salida cerca del gimnasio – agrego y solo corrieron alejándose

Era la segunda vez que alguien de menor grado venía a mí y con cuidado me senté en unas escaleras cerca de la terraza donde mientras comía fui leyendo

"por esta carta quiero confesarle mi amor, sé que no nos conocemos bien pero quisiera estar con usted. por favor deme su respuesta y lo esperare cuanto tiempo se necesite

Mis sentir por usted es demasiado grande que me agradaría que me aceptara"

La carta tenia cierto olor a lavanda y quede complacido, doble el papel y la guarde de vuelta en el sobre dando un suspiro

En la tarde fui a encontrarla y ya me esperaba, sin nadie rondando me acerque y solo me incline

– Lo siento, tus sentimientos son hermosos pero no puedo aceptarlos – dije

– entiendo…gracias –

Se fue totalmente apresurada, era duro para mí pero con lo sucedido no me sentía con el valor como para tener otra relación aunque con Kuroki haría una excepción. camine a la puerta principal donde encontré a ambas alumnas y la que se me había confesado lloraba, parte de mi cuerpo se enfrió y quería ayudarle, sin embargo, si lo hacía solo alimentaria una ilusión que en algún punto sería un gran daño por lo que me retire

Fue un día muy duro con emociones diferentes y solo descanse en casa olvidando lo ocurrido, aquella carta como era mi costumbre la guarde con respeto en una pequeña caja conservándola en vez de tirarla a la basura

En el siguiente receso volví a entrar al salón de Kuroki con quien me dirigí con valor, ella continuaba estando desanimada y quería verla sonreír

– oye no quieres salir? Al patio o a la azotea – dije

Quede en silencio por la propuesta que le había hecho y lo bueno fue que no recibí respuesta quedándome con ella y mirando hacia la ventana por momentos sentía las miradas de las personas en mis hombros. no me quede mucho y solo me fui de vuelta a mi aula donde platique más tiempo con mis amigos para sacarme ese vergonzoso momento de la mente

Volví al siguiente descanso y me senté en el mismo lugar

– y que comes? Yo compre algo de la cafetería, tenía pensado en traer comida de casa pero se me olvida hacerlo – dije

Ella no hablo

– También en esta semana comencé a jugar un RPG en línea y está muy interesante aunque solo he llegado al nivel treinta –

seguí contándole cosas que recién hacía por el largo tiempo que tenía el cual usaba más para divertirme un poco aunque no pronuncio palabra alguna por lo que al final de esa hora me fui, retorne muchas veces y me acomodaba para charlar con ella quien solo guardaba silencio

Y a pesar de ser algo ignorado volvía y me sentaba

– hola, el día está bastante hermoso no crees?= dije

– N…no vengas – replico molesta

– por qué? Parece que necesitas ayuda – dije

No parecía más alegre y mis intentos de hacerla reír no sirvieron

– No…no la necesito – repuso

Ante la posibilidad de perderla hable con mejor honestidad

– bueno entonces seré claro…quieres ser mi amiga? –

No esperaba una buena respuesta así que suspire ya preparándome para irme

– E…está bien –

Sentí felicidad

– Hasta luego –

Me fui al patio principal donde en la soledad celebre mi pequeño triunfo ganándome a Kuroki

Sentado y sonriente mire a la distancia un integrante del equipo de soccer, si no mal recordaba se llamaba Tomoki quien caminaba muy alerta y ya que casi no hablaba con él lo seguí para poder discutir algunas cosas referente al torneo próximo que ya sería uno de los últimos que tendría y le quería dar unos consejos porque veía un buen potencial

Caminaba y fue cambiando de dirección muchas veces hasta que solo entro a la biblioteca, especulaba que sería por los exámenes pero sobraba mucho tiempo para estudiar, sin embargo, el lugar sería bueno para platicar a solas

Entre y desde la puerta mire hacia las mesas y escritorios pero en ninguno estaba el, di unos pasos al interior donde mire a la encargada

– hola, no entro aquí un alumno de segundo hace un momento? – pregunte

Ella pareció un poco nerviosa así que me aproxime

– Es más bajo que yo, cabello negro y bueno bastante serio, sé que hay varios con la misma descripción pero apenas entro uno –

No respondió y sus ojos divagaban por todas partes

– no se de quien hablas – dijo

Quede confundido

– Se llama Tomoki y juega en el mismo equipo –

Fue en ese momento que la encargada bajo la vista al suelo y solo me incline dentro del escritorio y lo encontré sentado

– hola, ahora trabajas en la biblioteca? – dije sonriendo

Parecía que no quería que lo supieran

– tienes tiempo? quiero hablar contigo sobre algo – agregue

Solo asintió y salió

Le dijo algo a la encargada a su oído y solo me siguió hasta una mesa al otro lado de la biblioteca

Nos sentamos y me miro serio

– no le digas a nadie sobre esto – dijo

– no hay problema solo quería platicar contigo sobre las practicas –

Pareció aliviado y solo suspiro, fue así que estuvimos unos veinte minutos compartiendo modos de entrenamientos y le di consejos para mejorar su rendimiento y entre el poco tiempo Tomoki miraba a la encargada quien revisaba su reloj continuamente

– estabas ocupado? – pregunte

– No – contesto

– acaso tienes algo que ver con la encargada? – pregunte de vuelta

– no hables tan fuerte, no quiero que nadie sepa esto sí? Por eso te pido que guardes el secreto – me pareció muy exagerada su actitud

– claro, bueno te dejo –

Me puse de pie y fui hacia la puerta

– nos vemos –

Sali dirigiéndome al salón donde descanse y con Tomoko más cerca me sentía con más energía, mis fuerzas continuaron hasta el final del día

Fue al siguiente día cuando me senté en el mismo pupitre y salude como siempre

– Hola –

Y fui correspondido, en sus mejillas encontré un pequeño sonrojo y la oscuridad en sus ojos desapareció

– veo que estas más animada, sucedió algo el día de ayer? – al verla sonreír mi corazón latió por la ternura pero me calme

– eso sospeche, y fue con tu novio? –dije

Fue un golpe de vergüenza por haber hablado sin pensar

– No…no tengo – contesto

Mi mente quedo en blanco y me vino una emoción

– eso quiere decir que tengo una oportunidad no? –

De vuelta quede aturdido y quise arreglarlo así que solo hable con lo que me vino a la cabeza

– sabes eres muy linda, creo que deberíamos salir alguna vez – dije

Me quería retractar pero unos compañeros me miraron, moví mis manos hasta su barbilla y el levante con suavidad quedando fijo a sus ojos

– Lo único que desearía en esta vida sería un beso tuyo –

Los otros quedaron algo tranquilos pero no quería que todo se malentendiera entre ambos así que solo sonreí

– solo bromeo! –

Fingí una risa pero me sentía apenado por mi comportamiento sin control alguno

Kuroki a pesar de lo que dije estaba calmada y solo suspire de alivio

– y…tu amigo? – pregunto

Era cierto que nunca le había hablado de a quien buscaba y nunca encontré a quien se sentaba en el pupitre vacío por lo que debía ser honesto

– la verdad solo entre para verte, no hay nadie aquí que me conozca –

No pareció afectarle así que solo continúe hablando

– perdón por la mentira pero necesitaba una forma de llegar a ti –

De vuelta acaricie su cabeza y fue cuando se puso de pie saliendo del aula, con lo hecho me cubrí la cara

– por qué? – dije en voz baja

– oye estas bien? –

Levante la vista y era una de sus compañeras

– Sí, solo un poco preocupado – respondí levantándome

Era de esperar que se fuera y no sabía si estaba muy molesta al respecto

– sabes que te animaría?– pregunto

– qué cosa? – de entre sus manos saco algo envuelto

– hice mucho…y traje para comer como postre pero tú lo necesitas más –

Eran galletas y parecían bastante apetitosas

– No creo que pueda – repuse

– Por favor…me harías feliz si lo haces – dijo

Las tome

– gracias, la próxima te invitare –

Ella se puso roja y se apartó, sin nada por hacer en el momento volví a mi aula donde deguste de las galletas aunque desanimado por que no logre pasar todo el descanso con Kuroki pero ya esperaba la siguiente vez

Poco a poco comenzaba a ganarme su amistad y aunque en ocasiones se me llegaba a escapar lo que pensaba no parecía molestarle y para mi eran pequeños momentos vergonzosos que trataba de arreglar y fue abriéndose más a mi dejándome ver que era bastante divertida y tenía algo más que me fue enamorando, cada vez que iba con ella era la única a quien notaba entre todas las demás

Por ese sentimiento aquel día la invite a un lugar y al principio se negó pero cambio de parecer al siguiente día lo que fue muy agradable

Con las ansias la espere en el pasillo de siempre, y cuando la vi me sentí muy nervioso de verla por lo que fui calmando mi mente para que no comenzaba a hablar de mas

Caminamos juntos platicando más, en el transcurso la mire y el valor crecía tanto en mí que me cubrí la boca dos veces en las que casi me confesaba por lo que hable sin un tema en particular

– hace unos meses termine de leer un manga y fue muy bueno porque me relajo mucho cuando regresaba a casa de los entrenamientos, era de comedia…creo que se llama jitsu wa y algo mas no lo recuerdo – dije

– oh, parece interesante puede que lo busque – comento

– También otra cosa buena es que termine un libro en inglés, fue difícil de leer al principio pero pasando algunos capítulos le entendí sin mucho problema – Kuroki me miro

– Yo tengo problemas con eso, si puedo entenderlo pero al momento de traducirlo me confundo demasiado – repuso

– enserio? A mí me costaba al inicio – dije

– Aunque he aprendido con los videojuegos que vienen del extranjero –

Sonreí

– también has escuchado música en inglés? – pregunte

– sí, pero no logro entenderla del todo – respondió

– comprendo, has ido a Tokio? – Kuroki volteo a verme

– Pocas veces pero solo unas horas – mire al cielo suspirando

– he ido con mi familia varias veces en vacaciones y pasamos mucho tiempo paseando –

Me miro

– alejado un poco de los edificios hay buenos lugares, muy bonitos en esa época del año – agregue

Quiera confesarme al momento pero conserve mi silencio mirando a la distancia la cafetería y fui apaciguando mis pensamientos, el ambiente dentro de la cafetería sería apropiado para decírselo sin tener mucha presión

Llegamos y nos acomodamos, desde que me senté quería hacerlo pero aguarde un tiempo más, el mesero pidió nuestras órdenes y cuando se retiró aprovechamos para hablar. Fueron pocas palabras

Nuestros pedidos fueron repartidos y probé bocado concentrándome, movía mis pies por las ansias y cuando estaba preparado hable

– Tomoko…te lo quería decir por una carta pero es mejor que te lo diga frente a frente, me gustas mucho y quiero salir contigo –

Ella quedo en silencio mirándome, mordí levemente mis labios esperando su respuesta, continúe con lo que dije sin retractarme

– Sé que es algo que no va con el momento pero quiero estar contigo más que solo un amigo – Kuroki se puso roja y fue cuando hablo

– Lo siento –

Un pequeño dolor broto en mí y fue un frio en mi corazón, Kuroki hablo más y mientras tanto esa horrible sensación se propagaba

– Me gustaría…corresponder pero no puedo –

Solo la miraba y sonreí

– está bien, gracias – dije

Ella coloco dinero sobre la mesa y se retiro

Quede sentado y baje la vista al postre que comí con calma, mis torpes manos no podían sostener el tenedor y mis ojos se nublaban demasiado, quería sonreír como siempre pero me fue imposible. Pase un tiempo ahí hasta que me retire y camine hasta un árbol donde permanecí parado mirando las hojas que oscilaban

Volví a casa y después de una charla con mi familia solo fui a dormir y esperar que lo que sentía desapareciera

Todo siguió su curso hasta el siguiente día cuando me levante más desanimado, tome una ducha y cuando ya estaba vestido fui rumbo a la escuela

Fue como cualquier día, salude a mis compañeros y las clases fueron de igual manera hasta el descanso cuando tenía en manos mi comida pero no me sentía con las mejores ganas de levantarme de mi pupitre, entre tantos pensamientos fui al aula y me acerque sonriendo doliéndome el recuerdo, ella fue quien ahora me llevo hasta la terraza donde un impulso me hizo abrazarla queriendo besarla y al recordar que su corazón pertenecía a otro me detuve disculpándome por ello, hablamos poco

En esa tarde cuando terminaron las clases camine despidiéndome como siempre hasta la calle donde encontré a una chica que miraba el interior con mucha preocupación, por curiosidad me acerque

– esperas a alguien? – pregunte

– sí, pero creo que ya se fue – contesto

– era algo importante? – pregunte

– No, solo quería hablar un poco – replico

Suspire

– Si quieres podemos tomar algo, bueno si no tienes problema – comente

No me era costumbre hablar con gente que encontraba pero si podía despejar mi mente del dolor haría una excepción

– Sí, está bien – dijo

Caminamos juntos hasta una máquina expendedora y nos sentamos en una banca

– y pasó algo? –

Ella me miro y bebió

– Bueno quería hablar con mi amiga pero supongo que puedo contártelo – dijo

– Dime, yo también pase algo y quiero sacarlo – di un sorbo de refresco

– hace una semana termine con mi novio – dijo

– Y bueno no he estado muy bien de ánimos en estos días – sonreí por la coincidencia

– yo acabe con mi novia hace tiempo y ahora cuando me declare me rechazaron – dije

– y por qué? – pregunto

– no lo sé, supongo que fue mejor que eso sucediera – respondí

– el amor apesta! –exclamo

Deje un momento mi refresco en el suelo

– No lo creo, es un sentimiento muy lindo, siempre te romperán el corazón pero es la única forma en la que sabemos que podemos amar – dije

– Bueno…es cierto – dijo más calmada

– y como era la chica que te rechazo? – pregunto

– es bastante tierna y linda pero ama a otro – dije

– ya veo y a ti que te pasó? – ella bajo la mirada

– Puras peleas, al final eran más discusiones – dijo

– no te golpeo o sí? – pregunte

– Sí pero igual devolví los golpes – quede asombrado

– Bueno al menos no te dejaste – comente

– No podía – añadió

– Aunque la violencia es mala en cualquier situación pero me alegro que estés bien – dije

– No entiendo cómo te rechazaron – repuso

Reí por lo que dijo

– Ya es tarde, debería irme – dije levantándome

– oye podemos vernos de nuevo? – asentí

– Si quieres dame tu número de celular – dije

Fue en ese momento cuando hice amistad con esa chica

Pasaron los días y por medio de mensajes conocí más a Yuu quien era muy simpática y me agradaba, fue en ese tiempo que seguí visitando a Tomoko olvidando lo sucedido, por las tardes y noches me pasaba mensajeando sobre muchas cosas, era más fuerte de lo que parecía en carácter pero me animo mucho

En los fines de semana la encontraba en el mismo lugar de siempre y me sentía bien al estar con ella

Hola a todos

Escribo para saludarlos y ver cómo han estado, espero que bien y también para ver que opinan sobre algo, he pensado en escribir un fanfic de watamote un poco más oscuro algo parecido como otro que hice de pokemon, que piensan creen que les gustara?

Que tengan buena salud y no dejen que la tristeza les gane, nunca se den por vencidos


	11. Chapter 11

Capitulo diez

– entonces así se puede pasar este nivel? – pregunto Kibo

– sí, es muy difícil pero no imposible – respondí

Era tarde y jugábamos en la consola, él estaba muy entretenido y sonreía cada vez que ganaba y en caso contrario fruncía el ceño y refunfuñaba

– Eres increíble! – exclamo en muchas ocasiones y fue un alago pero la realidad era que siempre jugaba

– y como está tu mama? – pregunto

– Bien, supongo –

– Salúdala de mi parte –

Lo mire y quede bastante pensativa porque jamás se lo había presentado desde esos meses

– y tus padres cómo están? – pregunte

– Me llaman en las noches y en ocasiones recibo cartas, bueno me han dicho que están bien pero siguen molestando con cierto asunto – replico

Sentí curiosidad

– qué asunto? si se puede saber – dejo un momento de jugar y luego se sonrojo

– No es nada de lo que debas preocuparte – dijo

Seguía siendo un misterio

– sabes…he pensado en salir en una cita…solo nosotros dos a un lugar donde no nos molesten – dijo

– como el karaoke…bueno…no así pero…– quedo rojo y por su culpa hice lo mismo

– si…si estaría…bien – dije bajando la vista al suelo

– Déjame…buscar un buen lugar – comento

Para calmarme tome el control y continúe jugando, lo mire y continuo rojo

– y ya terminaron los exámenes? – pregunto

– Sí, estuvieron muy difíciles pero creo que habré aprobado – conteste

– me alegro, pensé que tal vez lo que te enseñe no sirvió – comento

– No, fue muy útil aunque diferente – el pequeño gato se acercó y se acomodó en mis piernas donde durmió

– Sí que se ha recuperado – dije

– Sí, su herida ya cerró y es bastante juguetón – dijo dejando al control

Lo tomo en manos y lo levanto

– y pensar que fue callejero –

Kibo sonrió mientras lo abrazaba, se puso de pie y fue a mi lado

– Quería hacer esto hace mucho – dijo

Se fue inclinando y se recostó en mi regazo. Su cara se puso roja y se cubrió

– Es más vergonzoso de lo que pensé – añadió

Fue muy tierno verlo sonrojado y trato de levantarse pero lo detuve

– Ya…está bien – repuse

No quería verlo así que igual me cubrí la cara

Después de la vergüenza se levantó y fue a su cocina dejándome sola con el gato, mientras jugaba con sus patitas mire la sala hasta un sobre encima del televisor, no sabía si sería correcto mirar, me puse de pie y fui hasta el mueble, en la superficie de la carta pude ver la dirección de Hokkaido y aun no estaba abierta, moví mi mano con suavidad para tomarla y fue cuando lo escuche regresar

– te gustan las galletas? – pregunto

Llevaba unas cajas de pockys

– Si – dije

– Las encontré y pensé en comerlas mientras jugamos – las puso en la mesa

– pasa algo? – pregunto

Nerviosa regrese a mi lugar

–No, nada solo quería estirar mis piernas – conteste

– Bien hay que seguir – dijo

Estuvimos jugando mucho más tiempo y nos detuvimos, descansando tome tres pockys comiéndolos juntos y lo observe mientras bebía soda, había pasado mucho tiempo desde la ocasión donde nos habíamos besado y se me ocurrió hacer lo mismo pero con los pockys pero no sabía cómo decírselo así que disimuladamente tome uno y lo coloque en mi boca comiéndolo poco a poco y hable

– no…no quieres? – Kibo me miro

– Si –

Él se fue acercando y quede quieta fija en sus labios mientras el pocky en mi boca vibraba

–Gracias – bramo tomando uno de la caja y solo se acomodó mirando al frente

Quede decepcionada y devore rápido la galleta

– sabes ahora que lo pienso ya sabes a que escuela iras cuando termines la preparatoria? – pregunto

En esos dos años no me había puesto a decidir algo así y no se me ocurría ninguna universidad

– No lo sé, supongo que solo buscare un trabajo – dije

Kibo suspiro

– Si quieres puedes venir a la universidad a la que voy a entrar – dijo

– Bueno solo es una sugerencia, te puedo ayudar a estudiar – añadió muy nervioso

Reí un poco y me sentí feliz

– Sí…estaría bien – conteste

– y cual escuela es? – pregunte

– Es un secreto – contesto, quede un poco molesta

– por qué? – Kibo tomo dos pockys

– Te lo diré con el tiempo – dijo comiendo uno

– es…m..Molesto! – brame

– Ten paciencia – coloco un trozo de galleta en mi boca y solo quede paralizada mientras me besaba

– Perdón es que lo vi en una serie de anime y quería hacerlo – dijo cubriéndose la boca,

Quede sentada

– e...Esta…bien –

Kibo seguía siendo el mismo amable de siempre quien llegaba a sorprenderme de la nada

Más tarde salimos de su apartamento y caminamos rumbo a mi casa

– Espero que tu madre no se moleste – dijo

Me había pasado de la hora de llegada a casa y no sabía cómo respondería mama

Con prisa nos movimos por las calles hasta la rejilla en la entrada

– Bien, ya nos vemos – dijo acercándose para besar mi mejilla como lo hacía siempre aunque fuimos interrumpido por el sonido de mi mama que nos miraba desde la puerta

– Tomoko – dijo

Voltee y estaba con los brazos cruzados con una expresión molesta

– Perdón señora – repuso Kibo que se inclinó

– Fue mi culpa que llegara tarde – añadió, solo observe en silencio

– No…es con Tomoko el problema – dijo mama que cambio su humor

– por favor no la regañe, hice que se pasara de la hora – replico

Lo quería abrazar por lo fascinada que me dejaba

– por…por que no vienes dentro? Quiero hablar un poco contigo – mama abrió la puerta

En poco nos vimos sentados en la mesa con una taza de café puesta delante

– así que tú eres el novio de mi hija? – pregunto, lo mire muy nervioso

– Si – contesto

– y no tienes malas intenciones o sí? – pregunto

– Mama – brame avergonzada por el modo en que pregunto

– Eh…no, la quiero mucho – respondió, su cara se tiño de un carmesí profundo

– y mientras estas con ella no has hecho nada irresponsable o sí? – me levante

– mama! – ella solo sonrió

– no…la cuido mucho – replico

– Perdón por eso es que eres el primer novio de mi hija y quería divertirme un poco – dijo riendo

Volví a sentarme y solo tome su mano que al tacto estaba caliente

– y dime cómo te llamas? – pregunto

– Kibou Kyaria – mi mama lo observo

– y estudias? – pregunto

– trabajaba hace un tiempo pero me despidieron…ahora solo estudio para entrar a una universidad – respondió

–Pareces responsable – comento mama y fue un alivio

– mi hija siempre se la pasa jugando y metida en la internet casi todo el día, es muy diferente a ti – añadió

– aunque últimamente ha mejorado, supongo que gracias a ti – quedo en silencio y me miro de reojo

– creo..Creo que ya es hora de que se valla a su casa – dije

– oye espera un poco tu padre no tarda y la cena ya está lista por que no te quedas? – Kibo parecía incomodo

– Porque no vienes a mi habitación por el momento – dije

El asintió

Lo guie y al entrar suspiro

– Fueron muchas preguntas – dijo

– Perdona a mi mama, no sé por qué se le ocurrió hacerlo – repuse

– cuando se descuide te ayudare a irte – agregue planeando sacarlo cuando mi madre fuera a la cocina donde no tenía vista a la puerta

– pero…quiero conocer a tu padre – dijo

Quede confusa

– pero si llega estarás horas y horas aquí, te van preguntar más cosas – conteste

– bueno, tenía que pasar en algún momento y sería mejor ahora – dijo con mucha calma

– Así que esta es tu habitación – agrego mirando a todos lados

Con prisa recogí mi cama que estaba desarreglada e igual tire la basura que estaba acumulada cerca de mi computadora

– valla son muchos mangas, los puedo leer? – Kibo miraba la repisa sin notar nada más

– si –

Deslizo su mano y mientras se distraía solo arregle mi cuarto

Estuvo leyendo muy concentrado y cuando termine me senté a su lado

– es muy bueno – dijo animado

– Pero está mejor después de ese arco – comente

Estuve con él y aunque por momentos casi le hice spoiler aguante hablar

– lees demasiado rápido – dije

– si? Pensaba que lo hacía lento – termino con el tomo y soltó aire

Miro alrededor

– huele a ti – dijo y solo se cubrió la boca

Lo observe

– no quería hacerlo…solo que huele bien – agrego poniéndose de pie dándome la espalda

Sentí mi corazón latir y baje la vista al suelo

– No lo quería decir… – dijo nervioso

– y tus…y tus padres son buenos? – pregunte

– eh…creo que si – contesto

Me senté sobre mi cama

– ven – dije

Kibo se acercó lento y separado se sentó de igual manera, me encontraba con miedo de verlo y solo fije mi vista a un cd, tuve muchos nervios de que pasara algo pareció a esa ocasión donde sin esperarlo se colocó encima, había sido muy agradable pero tenía cierto miedo, fui hasta estante y tome el cd que anteriormente había escuchado

– oye alguna vez me…me podrías…decir algo así – lo tenía en mis temblosas manos

Kibo lo miro atento

– Sí, no hay problema – repuso

Fui por mi reproductor y se lo deje escuchar

Al principio sonrió muy alegre pero su expresión cambio a una muy seria y después se volvió rojo como un tomate y me miro de reojo, paso escuchando todo hasta que se retiró los audífonos y exhalo

– quieres que…diga lo mismo? – pregunto

Asentí

Se puso de pie y camino de un lado a otro. Podía ver que se sorprendió y me sentí desconfiada por que pensara que era una pervertida

– Creí que eras una buena chica – dijo

Levante la vista

– No…no quería…– antes de poder seguir fui callada

– cállate, no trates de excusarte, parece que solo eres una pervertida – dijo colocándose enfrente

– por…por qué no lo olvidas – dije

– no sé qué hacer contigo, creo que solo necesitas un castigo – fue hacia mí y coloco su mano sobre mi cabeza

– podemos leer los demás mangas – sugerí pero Kibo solo me ignoro y fue acariciando hasta mis orejas donde sentí un cosquilleo

– porque eres mala? Acaso no te satisfago – dijo

El brillo de sus ojos se apagó, Kibo me empujo sobre la cama

Lo observe mientras se colocaba encima y poso un dedo en mi frente bajándolo hasta mis labios y siguió hasta mi cuello

– Me voy a divertir contigo hasta que me canse y después me iré con mi otra amiga –

Movió sus manos más abajo llegando a mi pecho donde se detuvo

– esto es muy vergonzoso – dijo levantándose y se apartó

– Fue muy raro escuchar esos diálogos – añadió

Sus orejas estaban muy rojas y sonreí

– no creí que existieran este tipo de cd – añadió dando una pequeña carcajada

Me fue un alivio ver que jamás cambiaria y por ello solo me abalance sobre el abrazándolo por la espalda

– eres demasiado amable – dije

– si quieres….puedo seguir? – dijo

– Así está bien – conteste

La puerta se abrió

– Ya está la cena – dijo mama

Me aparte de Kibo

– sí.. – mama frunció el ceño

– ya llego mi esposo por que no bajas? – añadió a Kibo que solo asintió

Después de ser interrumpidos en un buen momento nos vimos bajando por las escaleras y solo me puse a pensar en lo que haría mi padre o como llegaría a reaccionar cuando lo viera, era el primero así que él estaría más serio que nunca

Nos sentamos y mi padre comía sin prestar atención a Kibo que permanecía quieto

– y como estuvo tu día? – pregunto mama, mi padre bebió agua y suspiro

– muy tranquilo – contesto, a papa parecía no importarle nada así que solo suspire de alivio

– así que tú eres el novio de mi hija – dijo

Con los palillos tomo un pedazo de carne de su plato y lo quedo mirando. Mi padre era más alto que mama y tenía cierto parecido con Tomoki quien se había librado de un ambiente lúgubre por estar durmiendo

– sí, mucho gusto señor – contesto Kibo que se puso de pie y estiro su mano con mucha elegancia pero no fue correspondido así que se volvió a sentar

– mi esposa me ha hablado de ti, parece que la has ayudado con las cosas de la escuela – dijo

– bueno…un poco –

Papa estaba calmado pero tenía un aura muy pesada

– y como es tu familia? Tienen problemas o algo? – pregunto

Kibo divago con la vista

– pues tengo dos hermanos y una hermana, mi padre tiene un negocio, bueno somos poco unidos aunque por mi parte me fui para entrar a una universidad cercana de aquí – respondió

Mi padre continuo preguntando más cosas de él, como sueños y planes a futuro a pesar de todo eso Kibo respondió

En esa noche después de una larga cena mi padre se despidió, y con la calma después de una tormenta se retiró de la mesa

– Ya es hora de irme, que tenga buena noche – dijo a mama

– buenas noches –

Lo acompañe hasta la puerta

– bueno, nos vemos a ver si te mando algún mensaje para la cita – dijo

– si…disculpa a mis padres llegan a ser algo pesados por eso en ocasiones mejor me pongo a leer mangas – agregue

Desde el pórtico lo mire caminar y agito su mano despidiéndose, cuando le perdí de vista entre y camine hasta mi habitación donde me cambie de ropa para dormir, cargaba con un cansancio que al momento de cobijarme escuche el crujir de mi espalda y respire muy suavemente, mire hacia el techo y la desvié a mi computadora pensando un poco en jugar o ver videos de alguna clase pero no tenía más ánimos que solo dormir

Iba cerrando mis ojos hasta que escuche mi celular sonar y no tarde en ver el mensaje

"que te parece ir a un cine, hay una película que se está exhibiendo y según parece estar buena, es de los géneros que te gusta así que pensé en ir..bueno si tú quieres o podemos ir a otra parte"

Cubierta por la manta respondí

"me parece bien, dime cuando"

Con respecto a los géneros que me gustaban recordé que le había dicho algunos, nos pusimos de acuerdo para la cita y también si iríamos a otro lugar aunque le propuse algo y acepto sin problema

El paso del tiempo fue apresurado y me vi esperando en aquella esquina, en la mañana me había levantado temprano y me di una ducha pensando que lo que haría porque al ir a esa tienda tenía planeado comprar un nuevo juego que había salido unos días atrás pero antes de hacerlo lo perdería un momento ya que era un otome. usaba mi pantalón oscuro y una blusa de manga larga acompañado de mi sombrero de siempre

Fue poco tiempo cuando lo mire llegar

– hola, perdón por llegar tarde tuve un poco de problemas con mi gato – dijo

– No, no te preocupes acabo de llegar también – respondí

Kibo me miro y sonrió

– nos vamos? – pregunto

Asentí y el avanzo con pasos lentos, con calma me coloque a su costado

– y como te sentiste después de la noche? – pregunte

Kibo se tocó su mejilla levemente

– bueno estuve despierto en la noche, tu padre me dio un poco de nervios – respondió

– sí?, cuando se fue de la mesa me calme – agregue riendo

– al menos estaremos solos por unas horas – comento

Nos movimos hasta aquel cine del centro con grandes marquesinas y luces en el interior, lo seguí hasta la taquilla donde hablo con el encargado

– Me da dos boletos para esa película – dijo, ella apretó unos botones en la computadora

– Lo siento, esa película ya no será exhibida…pero hay otras más que están en horario – respondió, Kibo me miro

– y por qué? – pregunto

– bueno ya no está en cartelera y la última función ya está en proceso – contesto

– hay otra que quieras ver? – pregunto mirándome

Mire los poster

– que tal esa? – señale una que parecía muy interesante

– Bueno, me da dos entradas para "la granja de los borregos" – dijo Kibo

– enseguida –

Compramos algunos snacks y refresco para ir sin tardar en entrar a una función que recién comenzaba y para mi sorpresa eran pocos los sentados, fue bueno no tener a nadie cerca

– de que será? – pregunto Kibo

– No lo sé, parece ser alguna película nueva – conteste comiendo un poco de palomitas, entre los murmullos en los demás lugares comenzó la película

El inicio fue bueno pero de la nada sucedieron cosas que no comprendí del todo pero me centre, sin embargo, era demasiado para mi así que levante la vista a Kibo

– la entiendes? – pregunte

– No, creo que no es una buena película – contesto levantando una ceja

– si quieres podemos irnos – sugerí

– te sigo – dijo

Me puse de pie y fui en silencio por las butacas hasta las escaleras donde sin más salimos de aquella sala

Fue muy decepcionante y sentía que la cita se estaba arruinando

– perdón – dije

– por qué? – pregunto

– Por haber escogido esa película – el solo me quedo mirando

– no hay razón para que te disculpes, no sabías…bueno aún podemos ir a esa tienda – dijo

– si – aun con lo que paso podía mejorar ya que lo llevaría a una tienda de libros y mangas

Salimos del cine y lo guie por unas avenidas

– oye ha pasado tiempo desde que salimos – comente

– sí...por eso hay que divertirnos lo mejor que podamos – repuso

Caminamos algo lento observando las tiendas y demás cosas que había pero no me interesaron mucho

– y esa tienda es grande? – pregunto

– Algo, he ido algunas veces – respondí

– Ya veo – parecía muy entusiasmado por llegar

Fue muy poco recorrido cuando entramos y mire hacia la tienda de juegos en el segundo piso alejada de la librería

– ahí esta – dije apuntando con mi dedo

– espero encontrar algo interesante – dijo

Subimos por las escaleras eléctricas y mire a una pareja atrás de nosotros donde la chica iba sujeta al brazo del tipo quien le hablaba y fue un poco incómodo ya que Kibo iba delante de mí, sus manos iban suelta y por impulso quise tocarla

– y que compraras? – pregunto, quede quieta siendo sorprendida

– no lo sé – respondí

– bueno tenemos tiempo así que no hay que preocuparse – dijo

Cuando tocamos suelo nuevamente entramos a esa Liberia con varios estantes llenos de libros grandes y pequeño, Kibo sin pensarlo mucho fue al género de misterio y cuentos donde reviso los títulos

– oye me puedes esperar quiero ver unos nuevos mangas que salieron – dije

– no quieres que te acompañe? – pregunto

– no…será rápido, tu sigue aquí –conteste

– bien – fui por los estantes y escabulléndome me escape a la tienda de videojuegos

Sin fijarme en nada moví mis pasos hasta esa zona, entre la cantidad deslice mi dedo hasta el título y tome la caja, con el tiempo disminuyendo me forme en la fila del cajero, cada uno de ellos era lento y el encargado se tardaba demasiado en cobrar, exhale muchas veces con desesperación. cuando por fin fue mi turno coloque el juego en la banda que se movió hasta el escáner

– buenas tardes, encontró lo que buscaba? – miraba hacia la salida

– si – respondí

– Serán 1000 yenes – saque el dinero justo y pague, de la nada se escuchó una pequeña campana

– felicidades se ha ganado un set que incluye un poster, dakimakura y un masajeador –

Las imágenes de la almohada eran demasiado explicitas con personajes casi desnudos y con el segundo masejeador que ganaba me sentí avergonzada y fue una suerte ganar, y a pesar de lo mal que se veía no me preocupe por que no había nadie más que el cajero, con lo enseñado fui guardándolo pero quede paraliza cuando mire a Kibo en la puerta

Camine lento cargando esa bolsa trasparente, con la vista en el suelo, sali de la tienda sin decir nada más resignándome a que el pensara de una vez que era otra pervertida. Regrese de vuelta a la librería y escuche sus pasos detrás

– porque no nos vamos? Aquí casi no hay nada bueno – dijo, no logre levantar mi cabeza

– e..está bien –

Volvimos a las calles en silencio e iba adelante

– Déjame ayudarte – dijo Kibo que coloco su mano adelante

No me negué y se lo di, lo mire asombrada cuando con su abrigo cubrió la bolsa

– Tienes demasiada suerte que es mala – comento sonriendo

Sus mejillas rojas hicieron que mi corazón se acelerara

– ya que no hay nada por aquí, podemos ir a una tienda que vi en el camino – dijo

– si –

Lo seguí mirando una de sus manos que seguía libre y fui acercándome con cuidado llevando muy cuidadosamente tratando de tocarlo y esperar a que entendiera que quería. Con eso en mente olvide que caminaba por una avenida, no preste atención a un cartel de una cafetería y caí estrepitosamente sobre el suelo quedándome tirada

– Tomoko estas bien? – bramo Kibo que me miraba muy preocupado

– si –

Acomodó el paquete y me levanto

– no te lastimaste? – pregunto

– oye! Ten más cuidado! – exclamo un mesero muy enojado

– cállate! Ese cartel esta en medio de la acera! – respondió Kibo que me cubrió

– no te estoy hablando a ti, es chica sucia debió verlo –

No puedo expresar que paso cuando Kibo se arrojó dando un puñetazo en el estómago de ese mesero que se inclinó con las manos

– Vámonos – dijo Kibo que me llevo de la mano lejos de ese local

La cita se había arruinado por completo y Kibo iba furioso

Al transcurso de avenidas nos detuvimos

– Ya llegamos – dijo de manera calmada, fue extraño verlo así después de lo sucedido

– no…no estás enojado? – pregunte

– porque lo estaría? – agrego

– bueno, la cita quedo hecha…un desastre – me miro muy calmado acomodando la bolsa en el abrigo

– eres graciosa, me estoy divirtiendo…bueno eso que dijo el mesero fue grosero y me enoje pero no dejare que nadie te lastime – dijo

Sonreí

– Es un bazar de libros pero los mejores tal vez estén aquí – dijo

El local era viejo con anuncios decadentes pero el entro con ánimo y fui detrás

Mire muchos libros con pastas decoloradas y rotas pero Kibo los tomaba con cuidado revisando el contenido, sus ojos brillaban y reían continuamente colocando algunos que le agradaban en una canasta

– También tienen mangas y comics, vamos si quieres – asentí y camine junto mirando los letreros

Al final tome unos pocos y cuando teníamos lo suficiente nos dirigimos a pagar, la encargada era una anciana quien iba con el escáner en mano

– venden sushi por aquí cerca no sé si quisieras un poco – dijo Kibo

– sí, me gustaría – respondí

– Bien, déjame pagar y nos vamos enseguida – con todo de vuelta a un buen rumbo me prepare para seguirlo

Pago todos los libros y camine rumbo a la puerta colocándome fuera, mire los alrededores que eran bastante viejos pero seguían abiertos cosa extraña, sin embargo, me dio igual y lo espere un poco hasta que lo vi cargar con las bolsas

– te ayudo? – pregunte

– toma este, no pesa pero me incomoda un poco – respondió

Con cuidado sujete las agarraderas y sonreí

– bien te sigo – añadí

con ese ánimo avanzo y detrás solo miraba su espalda que era como un muro y su cabello que resplandecía con los rayos del sol, era demasiado bueno y también me había defendido a pesar de que había sido mi culpa. Sonreí y trate de alcanzarlo sin fijarme de que en el suelo se encontraba un charco de agua, sin poder evitarlo resbale cayendo encima y mojándome

– estas bien? – dijo preocupado mirándome, no logre responder por que solo miraba los libros en el agua

– t…tus libros! – exclame

Kibo me levanto cargándome y me dejo en lo seco mientras el solo fue recogiendo uno por uno, intente ayudarle pero un dolor en mi pie me impidió moverme, con mi impotencia y mi torpeza solo me quedo llorar

– porque lloras, te lastimaste? – pregunto

No pude formular palabras

– te duele algo? – pregunto

– a…arruine todo – dije

– te…arruine el cine, y ahora te eche a perder tus libros – Kibo solo me abrazo

– olvídalo, está bien…aún se pueden secar así que no te aflijas – dijo

Con un pañuelo seco mis ojos y sonrió

– por…por que no te enojas conmigo? – pregunte aun sollozando

Solo me abrazo

– No puedo – contesto

Estando entre su pecho lo empuje

– por qué? – con suavidad volvió a abrazarme

– No tengo idea, eres demasiado especial para mí y no quiero perder ese sentimiento por ti solo por pequeños accidentes, aunque me enojaría si alguien te quisiera arrebatar de mi – ante sus palabras correspondí con más fuerza tocando su espalda

estuvimos así unos minutos hasta que logre calmarme

– deberíamos ir a casa para que te cambies de ropa – dijo

– no…puedo estar bien así – replique

– pero te resfriaras si estas mojada – negué con la cabeza

– estoy bien…hay que irnos de una vez – con un tono de voz modulada hablo

– bien, vamos por sushi – dijo

Di un paso siendo interrumpida por un quejido

– me duele – murmure mirando mi pie pero fui siguiéndole gimiendo de dolor cojeando pero Kibo con una mirada fría se inclinó

– sube – dijo

– no…puedo caminar – repitió lo mismo

– sube –

Apenas logrando sostenerme me pose en su espalda y enseguida solo me cargo

– te…te. Mojaras igual – dije rodeando su cuello con mis brazos

– No importa, me puedo secar – dijo

Sin mucho por hacer fui llevada. Kibo iba muy silencioso y trate de hablarle pero cuando mire sus rojizas orejas me acurruque

fui adormilándome pero desperté de vuelta cuando me hablo

– ya llegamos –

Mire a un lado y estaba un local igual de viejo que el bazar

– lo vi hace unos días pero no sé cómo este la comida – comento

siguió caminando hasta la puerta

– b…bájame – dije

– déjame llevarte hasta la mesa – repuso

– es..No…me verán todos – dije, me ignoro y entro

– bienvenidos! – saludo una señora

– tiene mesa para dos? – la señora solo asintió y nos guio

Kibo me bajo sobre la silla y se acomodó

– que van a querer? – pregunto, se puso de pie y le dijo algo a la señora que asintió

– creo que salmón para mí – dijo

– y tu jovencita? – mire confundida el menú

– el especial – conteste

– enseguida – la señora se retiró en tanto solo sentí el frio en mi ropa que me llagaba hasta mi estómago

– te duele mucho tu pie? – pregunto

– un poco – realmente me había lastimado cuando caí

– cuando terminemos te llevare a casa, espero que no te enfermes y si lo haces te visitare – dijo dando una pequeña risa

charlamos más y alguna que otra cosa sobre la escuela

– aquí está su pedido – la señora cargaba con una charola y coloco enfrente mío una sopa

– no pedimos esto – dije

– el joven la pidió para usted, es Daikon ame para que no se enferme – lo mire un poco y solo desvió la mirada

– bueno los dejo, si quieres algo solo pídanlo – con cuidado tome la cuchara y probé

– Este rico –brame

Kibo solo comió sushi mojando algo del salmón con salsa de soya

– g..Gracias por pedir la sopa – dije

El solo escondió su rostro de mí

paso el tiempo y terminamos de comer en un agradable ambiente, la sopa me calentó mucho que casi olvide que me había mojado

– donde te duele? – pregunto

– Aquí – mostré mi pie

– Ya veo, déjame ver si puedo hacer algo – se acercó y con una pequeña revisión solo apretó un poco y solté un gemido por el dolor

– creo que no está torcido – de su bolsillo saco el pañuelo y lo uso como vendaje

Después de tanto volvimos al camino de regreso, iba en su espalda

– me divertí mucho! – exclamo

– para ser mi primera cita fue el mejor –añadió

– enserio fue tu primera cita? –

Solo asintió con la cabeza, quería presumir un poco sobre lo que sabía de citas pero al ser solo experiencia de juegos solo me quede callada y me acomode más en su espalda

– Creo que me pase cuando golpee al mesero, tal vez solo un insulto debió ser lo mejor – dijo bastante serio

– cálmate – agregue dando un pequeño soplido en su nuca y se detuvo

– no hagas eso – dijo

– por qué? – pregunte

– me da escalofrió –

– no quieres que haga esto? – volví a soplarle, se retorció y solo comencé a reír

con bastante esfuerzo me llevo hasta la puerta de mi casa y me bajo con cuidado

– nos vemos después, y toma – de entre las bolsas saco los mangas y también el paquete aun cubierto con su abrigo

– regrésamelo después, cuídate –

Su espalda iba mojada y estornudo mientras se alejaba

Subí a mi habitación donde sin detenerme me di un baño caliente y cuando tenía ropas secas me recosté y en mis manos tenía ese pañuelo, a pesar del mal rumbo de la cita había sido un grandioso día y por ende me sentía maravillosa


	12. Chapter 12

Capitulo once punto cinco

Me había llegado otra carta de mi familia a pesar de que sabían usar la computadora y el celular siempre acostumbraba a usar el correo tradicional, eran muy tercos al respecto. Sin más solo leí el contenido que era casi lo mismo de siempre contándome sobre lo que hacían y lo nuevo pero sentí el estrés cuando leí

"Ya que las vacaciones están cerca ven a casa para que conozcas a tu prometida, la hemos buscado mucho pero al fin te conseguimos a la mejor candidata y ella espera verte pronto"

Continúe leyendo y al concluir guarde la carta, me recosté en el suelo y mire hacia el techo pensando si debía ir o no, ya tenía a Tomoko con quien no hacía tiempo había tenido una cita pero divagando di con una idea, si la presentaba con mis padres evitaría que siguieran con ese tonto plan además de que así no vendrían hasta donde residía

Ya que había estado terminando con mi sesión de estudios y con mi gato durmiendo fui al parque donde me encontré con Tomoko quien ya había terminado con sus deberes, como siempre lleve algo de beber y pocos snacks que le gustaban

Era una tarde muy fresca con el cielo despejado y una brisa muy ligera que se podía sentir en la piel

– Hola – salude al verla

– Hola – en esos días comenzó a llevar su consola portátil

– Ayúdame otra vez – dijo encendiendo su juego donde se quedó pausado

– qué es? – pregunte

– bueno, el jefe no me deja pasar…es muy difícil – tome el control y moviéndome comencé a jugar. no tarde mucho en encontrar la solución de vencerlo

– ya está! – exclame

– oh, qué bien –

se lo entregue y la mire inducido sobre decirle de lo que pasaba en casa, adentrada en el juego sonreía y no quería perderla tan rápido pero era demasiado apresurado proponerle que fuera conmigo y les dijera a mis padres que era mi novia

Con una tarde me recosté en sus piernas y la mire

– quisieras salir de viaje conmigo? – pregunte

– eh? A donde – dejo su juego

– A Hokkaido – ella pareció sorprendida pero frunció el ceño

– no creo que me dejen – dijo

– Déjame hablar con tus padres y espero que me oigan – repuse

– Si me gustaría ir, pero supongo que me quedaría en tu casa – agrego

– si…bueno, seria en una habitación diferente – conteste levantándome y solo mire hacia el lago

– Come lo que traje – dije

Ella tomo las papas y solo fue comiéndolas

– Si vamos te quiero enseñar unos lugares hermosos – comente

En esa temporada del año era muy lindo salir a pasear por el buen clima y también solían vender comida muy deliciosa aunque con el frio debíamos estar abrigados

– y cuando iríamos? – pregunto

– No lo sé, debo hablar con mis padres para ponernos de acuerdo – conteste

– Me mandas un mensaje o me llamas, para ir preparando un poco a mis padres para que te reciban – repuso

Volví a sentarme bebiendo un poco pero note que Tomoko me miraba muy seria y después solo rio

– qué pasa? – pregunte

– nada, es que sin tus cintas en la cara te vez muy diferente – contesto

Ya hacía tiempo que mis heridas habían cerrado pero todavía por tiempo me dolía mi brazo derecho el cual recibió más daño cercano a mis clavículas pero nada era grave solo dolor hasta que se sanara

– También has cambiado – dije

– no..No lo creo – dijo cubriéndose la cara

– sí, tus ojos brillan mucho y hablas conmigo mucho más que antes – añadí

– además me sigues pareciendo la más linda hasta hora –

Por lo que dije solo baje mi cabeza y me cubrí la boca, Tomoko volvió a sentarse y comió lo poco que sobraba

Con lo dicho fui acercándome de vuelta mirando como jugaba

– y tus padres aún no han visto lo que te ganaste en esa tienda? – pregunte

– Eh…no, lo guarde en mis cosas – se sonrojo muy tiernamente

Estuve más tiempo con ella hasta el atardecer cuando la lleve a casa, salude a su mama y platique sobre unas cosas rápidamente por lo que regrese

Estando a mitad del parque caminaba relajado y pensando un poco en lo que haría para cenar, no obstante, sin esperarlo me encontré con mi vieja compañera de trabajo quien ya iba a casa, llevaba puesto parte de su nuevo uniforme, quede en silencio al verla y con lo sucedido no sabía cómo hablarle

– Hola – dije

– hola, como has estado? – correspondió

– bien supongo y tú? – era muy tenso

– igual, ya cambie de trabajo y estoy feliz – dijo

– o..Oye sobre lo que paso..Por favor discúlpame! – dijo

La mire con seriedad y parecía muy honesta

– No hay rencor – añadí

– Si encuentras a Kuroki también pídele disculpas – solo asentí

– no sé qué estaba pensando en ese momento pero me arrepiento –

– está bien. quieres beber algo de la máquina expendedora? – pregunte

Se veía muy afectada

Me senté con ella guardando distancia observando hacia el frente

– y como ha estado tu nuevo trabajo? – pregunte

– Bien….me pagan más y estoy a gusto – no podía mirarla así que solo di un sorbo

– Genial – brame

– sí, y continuas con tus planes para ir a la universidad? – pregunto

– sí, ya es en pocos meses y bueno me sigo preparando cada día – conteste

– y solo estudias? – pregunto

– No, en ocasiones ayudo a mí encargada con cosas que me pide –

Kibatsuna se volvió más callada que antes

– y no te duelen tus heridas? – pregunto

– Ya solo mi brazo, lo demás ya sano – solo miraba su bebida

– Me alegro – su frialdad era muy rara

– estas bien? – pregunte

– sigo recordando ese día, no puedo dejar de recordarlo...Kuroki no se merecía que le dijera eso, no entiendo que me sucedió como para atacarla y luego arruine su cita solo por un capricho mío –

Sus ojos se volvieron cristalinos y se fueron humedeciendo

– Tranquila – dije

Kibatsuna se restregó los ojos y sus labios se curvearon dejando salir pequeños sollozos

– No te preocupes, ya paso –

Sin saber que hacer solo toque su hombro

– No siquiera debería estar aquí – dijo

Me quede con ella un poco más, de mi bolsa saque un pañuelo y se lo di para que secara sus lagrimas

Cuando logro calmarse continuamos hablando hasta que se animó lo suficiente, desde el tiempo que fui despedido ella continuo trabajando pero viendo lo que hizo el dueño investigo otro empleo y se fue ahí donde se adaptó sin problema, me alegre de escucharla y a pesar de lo que había pasado le recobre confianza. Al final solo nos despedimos

– Bueno de vez en cuando te enviare algún mensaje – dijo

– sí, ten cuidado camino a casa, ya nos veremos después – repuse

– Bueno adiós – camine un poco en dirección a otra puerta de salida

– oye…no me rendiré aun y espero que algún día comprendas mis sentimientos – dijo

Quede apenado y solo asentí. Sin más solo me fui de ahí

Estando en cama a punto de irme a dormir recibí un mensaje de Tomoko

"ya hable un poco con mis padres, si puedes ven mañana para que tú les digas como irán las cosas"

Fue muy rápido pero respondí

"bien, y como les platicaste al respecto?"

Con lo serio que era su padre solo me imaginaba que se negaría cuando mencionaran mi nombre

"pues le dije a mi mama sobre las vacaciones y lo de un viaje, ella pareció sorprendida y solo me pregunto que a donde seria, bueno le conteste a Hokkaido y me dijo que tal vez pero tendría que ir con alguien más para no tener problemas"

Sonreí

"ya veo y tu padre dijo algo?"

Me quite la playera que tenía y solo me acosté

"me dijo que debía ser con alguien responsable y solo por unos días"

No sonaba tan mal

"bien mañana por la tarde iré pero te avisare cuando este cerca para que me ayudes un poco"

Respondí y solo mire a mi gato ya acomodándose en su pequeña cama y solo me preocupe con quien podría dejar un tiempo porque me era imposible llevarlo hasta Hokkaido, había sido callejero por lo cual no muchos lo aceptarían, entre mis conocidos estaba la encargada a quien le tenía más confianza y tendría que hablar con ella para pedirle el favor

"bien espero que vengas, bueno pasa una buena noche, mañana tengo clases"

Con una despedida me cobije y me deje llevar por el sueño

A la mañana siguiente desperté con un peso extra en mi pecho, despacio me moví y mire a mi gato dormir encima, saque mis manos y lo deje a un lado mientras iba a preparar mi desayuno

Con el estómago lleno comencé a estudiar un par de horas continuando con historia universal y japonesa, el ruido de la tv en el canal de noticias era muy bueno para calmar la sensación de soledad que se sentía y también escuchaba a mi gato comer y después solo irse a limpiar su pelaje

Unas horas después sali a ver a la encargada que vivía al otro lado de la calle en una casa de dos pisos y bastante bonita con un jardín que en ocasiones había tenido que limpiar y podar por pedido ya que eso me ayudaba en parte a pagar la renta del apartamento además de distraerme. Cruce y solo fui por el sendero hasta la puerta donde toque, pasaron los segundos y ella abrió

– Hola, buenos días – dije

– oh, buenos días que se te ofrece? – correspondió

– perdone pero solo quiero un favor – dije nervioso

– de que se trata? – pregunto

– bueno, voy a ir a casa de mis padres – dije

– oh que bueno y cómo están? – pregunto

– Bien, me mandan cartas de vez en cuando…bueno quería saber si podía cuidar de mi gato – respondí, la encargada me miro y exhalo

– esta grande? – pregunto

– sí, te dejare comida y dinero si es necesario – respondí

– Solo te preguntaba por qué cuando están pequeño son más lindos pero bueno creo que lo podre cuidar hasta que regreses – sonreí de felicidad

– gracias encargada! – exclame

– Eres a la única que le tengo confianza – añadí

– gracias, bueno avísame cuando te iras – dijo

Fue muy amable y sabía bien que ella lo cuidaría

Con eso hecho regrese a preparar un poco el alimento junto a la cantidad de dinero que se usaría, era el medio día así que solo me ocupe de cocinar mi almuerzo esperando al atardecer para ir cuando llegara el padre de Tomoko

Entre pequeñas prácticas de lo que diría llego el momento y con nervios volví a salir de casa, mi pecho vibraba más y más mientras caminaba, tenía un poco de miedo de lo que él fuera a decir después de que llegara, la vez anterior sentí que no le había caído muy bien pero ahora daría el doble en esforzarme para agradarle aunque fuera solo un poco

Cruce el parque y cuando estaba a unas cuadras saque el celular de mi bolsillo derecho y teclee un mensaje que no tarde en enviar y fue contestado casi de inmediato

"ya llego y está junto a mi mama en la cocina, te espero"

Guarde mi teléfono y fui adelante calmándome

A la distancia mire la casa de Tomoko y con el anochecer cerca me arme de valor, desde el barandal toque el timbre, no aparte la vista de la puerta que se abrió enseguida con Tomoko

– Ya estoy aquí – dije

– Bueno, pasa ya están en la mesa – repuso

Mis nervios crecieron demasiado y a pesar de ello la seguí

– papa mama ha venido mi…novio – quede en blanco cuando mire al señor comer

– Buenas noches – dije

– Buenas noches – respondió la mama de Tomoko

– y como has estado? – pregunto

– bien y ustedes? – conteste

– Igual aunque cansada porque en la mañana tuve que ir de compras y fue muy pesado – quería sonreír pero con el señor ahí me sentía con una tensión en mis hombros

– y que te trae por aquí? – pregunto

– bueno Tomoko les dijo sobre las vacaciones – el padre dejo un momento su comida

– Sí, nos dijo que quiere hacer un viaje – agrego la madre

– sí, quería saber si dejaban a Tomoko ir conmigo, solo seré por el tiempo que digan–

Ambos se miraron y hablo el padre

– y como sé que estará segura? – pregunto

– bueno le llamara cada hora o cada vez que pueda y también yo para avisarle donde nos encontramos, además está mi familia con quien estaremos – respondí

Me observo con esos serios ojos como si me analizara de nuevo

– y si pasa algo durante el viaje que harías? – pregunto

Parado desde la distancia a la mesa solo hable

– la protegería tanto como pudiera y si pasara algo me quedaría a su lado – ante el silencio sepulcral solo lo quede mirando evitando lo más que podía mover mi vista a cualquier otra parte

– y tú quieres ir? – pregunto a Tomoko quien solo asintió con ánimo

– sí.. – el señor miro a su esposa y ella asintió

– bien, y cuando se irán? – pregunto

– bueno…creo que cuando comiencen las vacaciones – el solo continuo comiendo

– Bien, supongo que Tomoko tendrá tiempo para prepararse – dijo, en ese momento me senté como una pluma

– no se preocupe por los gastos yo me hago cargo de eso – dije, Tomoko sonrió y solo se sentó

– quieres cenar? – bramo la madre

– eh, no solo venia por eso – dije

– vamos, hice mucha comida y no quiero desperdiciar, vamos siéntate –

No podía negarme después de eso así que me acomode cerca de Tomoko mientras la madre fue a la cocina, en silencio mire a Tomoko que comía con una tierna sonrisa

No hacía tiempo me había enterado que Tomoki era su hermano lo que fue una sorpresa

Fue una noche algo tranquila y después de que acabe de comer me reuní con Tomoko en su habitación, el interior olía muy bien y tenía ese encanto único

– iremos un día después de que salga de vacaciones o cuándo? – pregunto

– bueno, supongo que un día después para aprovechar el tiempo libre – conteste

– bien, quieres jugar un poco o leer? – pregunto, solo me senté en la silla del escritorio

– leer –

Tomoko me dio los mangas que había comprado en la cita

– Si…si quieres puedes leerlos en mi cama – dijo

Trague saliva y con varios mangas en mis manos fui leyendo

Estando ahí no logre concentrarme y cuando se sentó Tomoko por instinto me puse de pie

– lo…lo siento – dije mirándola un poco asustada por haberla sorprendido

Volví a la cama leyendo y como siempre se aproximó a acompañarme, al terminar unos cuantos tomos mire hacia la ventana

– Sí que es noche – dije

– Ya es un poco tarde – añadió

Aparte un poco los mangas y mirándola me arroje abrazándola

– hace tiempo que no lo hacía – dije

Era tan suave y cálida, fue poco tiempo para sentirla igual tocar mi espalda y solo cerré mis ojos

– sabes cuando lleguemos te cocinare algo – dije a su oído

– s..Sí, eso estaría bien – replico

Con calma fui acariciando su cabeza moviendo su cabello

– Eres demasiado linda – dije

Con una sonrisa me separe y acomode los mangas

– Bien, creo que ya es hora de irme – dije

– Si…esperare el día – dijo

– yo igual –

Me acompaño a la puerta donde como siempre me despedí

Con tiempo aun fui preparando el viaje además de que avise a mis padres el día que iría, quedaban días de sobra pero quería que todo estuviera sin problemas

En las mañanas solía mandar un mensaje de buenos días a Tomoko que respondía igual y cuando ella tenía su tiempo de descanso me enviaba una que otra cosa por mensaje compartiéndome un poco de lo que vivía, todos sus compañeros parecían buenas personas y también los profesores aunque no conseguía nuevas amistades lo que me llegaba a preocupar pero si no quería no la obligaría

Con días y noches pasando llego el día y con un taxi llegue temprano a casa de Tomoko, baje un momento y esperando el chofer la ayude con su maleta

– cuídala por favor – dijo su madre

– Sí, la cuidare –

Subí la maleta a la cajuela, Tomoko entro y le seguí. El conductor fue muy amable y condujo con mucho cuidado

– y llevas todo lo que necesitas? – pregunte

– Sí, ropa y mis cosas que usare – contesto

Llevaba puesto un abrigo por el frio de la mañana

– y tu casa es linda? – pregunto

– Sí, es grande aunque es vieja, le pertenecía a mis abuelos pero ya fallecieron – respondí, ella bostezo y parecía muy cansada

– dormiste bien? – pregunte

– Casi no….estuve demasiado ansiosa así que apenas dormí unas horas – contesto

–Si quieres duerme un poco hasta que lleguemos – comente

– Si – se acomodó sobre el asiento y paso poco tiempo cuando cayó dormida

Había dejado todo arreglado en casa y no me preocupaba más que por todo fuera bien en el viaje que haríamos, sería un largo trayecto así que unos días antes le dije que llevara cosas para distraerse porque permaneceríamos sentados horas

Fue por la tarde cuando sentado miraba la ventana mirando el paisaje y entre bostezos baje la vista a Tomoko quien jugaba

– aún queda mucho para llegar? – pregunto

– si –

Era muy bueno ya para combatir a los mismos enemigos que veces anteriores se le complicaban

– dormiré un poco, despiértame en una hora – dije

Estire mis piernas un momento volviendo al asiento posando mi cabeza sobre el hombro de Tomoko, su aroma me hizo caer dormido muy rápido

Desperté más tarde y encontré a Tomoko dormida profundamente, mire la hora y nos quedaba poco para llegar así que solo me quede despierto, sospeche que Tomoko se durmió después de mi porque ya habían pasado unas cuatro horas, el sol en el horizonte ya se encendía con bastante lentitud tornando el cielo de un dorado y rojo, lo más hermoso que había visto


	13. Chapter 13

Capitulo once

Habíamos salido de viaje y a pesar de las largas horas aun no llegábamos, Kibo permanecía paciente como siempre mirando por la ventana y cuando estaba muy tranquilo platicábamos pero me sentía fastidiada de tanto estar sentada, me dolía mi espalda baja y también porque habían personas irritantes aunque la mayoría eran jóvenes que iban abrazados que platicaban y me sentía un poco celosa, Kibo hablaba y la única vez que estuvo cerca fue cuando durmió

Antes de irnos en un autobús que según seria el ultimo transporte tomamos un tiempo para comer en un local, ambos pedimos pero lo observe e iba muy despreocupado, mientras comía el hablo

– estas…molesta? – pregunto

Fruncí el ceño y solo mire mi comida

– No – respondí

– si quieres cuando lleguemos podemos ir a unas aguas termales para que te relajes – comento

Lo volví a mirar

– Si – dije un poco contenta

Quería estar más tiempo con él y que fuera cariñoso como en esa noche cuando me abrazo de la nada

Al terminar caminamos un poco y el cargaba con mi maleta

– te ayudo? – pregunte

– No, no es necesario – contesto

Iba muy callado con la vista al frente

– la…la batería de mi psp ya se terminó así que me aburriré un poco – dije

– no traes una batería de repuesto? – agrego

– No, es lo único que traigo – solo asintió y suspiro

– Ya no estamos muy lejos de casa, así que no creo que te aburras demasiado – dijo

– el autobús sale en unos diez minutos, si quieres podríamos comprar algo para ir comiendo – agrego apuntando a una tienda, bostezo y acomodo su maleta

– Si – parecía muy cansado más de lo que yo estaba pero especulaba que solo se esforzaba por no demostrarlo

– Espera – brame

Kibo se detuvo y solo fui hacia el arrebatándole su equipaje

– Oye, no necesitas llevarla – dijo

Con fuerza la sujete

– Estoy bien – repuse

Avance pujando en los primeros pasos y compramos algunos snacks para el camino y un poco de helado también

En la base de autobuses pagamos los boletos y el chofer no tardó mucho en arrancar

Su mirada era pesada y su respirar de igual manera, no sabía que hacer más que verlo y tomar su mano

– sí. Quieres duerme un poco si pasa algo te despertare – dije

– estoy bien –

Apoyo su cabeza sobre el respaldo del asiento y sonrió, iba mirando la ventana y habían muchos árboles en un extenso terreno, habíamos dejado la ciudad hacia mucho y la señal en aquel lugar era muy mínima pero llamábamos a mi casa aun así para informar cómo nos iba

Pasó una hora muy tranquila cuando lo voltee a ver y cabeceaba con la vista al frente muy débil ya para seguir, con valor lo jale hacia mí

– Puedo…seguir – dijo

Lo acomode en mi hombro y no tardo en caer dormido, el poder verlo así me hizo feliz y lo cubrí con mi abrigo

Tenerlo así fue como un juego otome, su apariencia inocente y tan indefenso y mientras nadie veía fui acercándome hasta sus labios, fue un momento en el que sentí miedo pero por impulso solo lo bese acurrucándome cerrando un momento mis ojos

Más tarde desperté de un agradable descanso pero el aire de mi cuerpo me abandono cuando mire que muchos de los pasajeros habían bajado y seguíamos dentro, ya era muy noche solo con un par de personas en los asientos del frente, lo mire pensando en despertarle y decirle pero no quería que se enfureciera por no haberlo despertado, sin embargo, nada cambiaria así que lo moví un poco

– Kibo…Kibo, despierta – sus ojos se abrieron y bostezo

– estas bien? – pregunto aun adormilado

– sí, solo que… – mi lengua se trabo

Kibo fui directo hacia la ventana mirando el oscuro paisaje

– Yo…lo siento – dije al verlo tan agitado

– No te preocupes – dijo calmándose

– pero, somos los últimos –

Me dio mi abrigo y solo estiro sus brazos hacia el techo

– Ya estamos cerca – comento

– No te asustes – agrego acariciando mi cabeza

Temblaba mucho por el miedo que había experimentado en esos momentos, coloco su brazo sobre mi hombro y se quedó así platicándome más sobre los lugares que conocía

El tiempo se fue rápido y al final el autobús se detuvo en una pequeña parada donde nos vimos en medio de la nada

– Está cerca mi casa – dijo respirando hondo, a la lejanía podía ver las luces de las calles y las casas pero no podía ver bien el camino

– Ven – estiro su mano y me guio andando entre la oscuridad

– Sí que es tarde – comente

– Si – lo poco que podía ver a la luz de la luna eran campos de siembra

– Aquí vivía mi abuela antes así que normalmente antes de las fiestas mi madre prepara todo – dijo

– y tu papa? – pregunte

– tenemos otra casa en la ciudad pero es un poco aburrido estar ahí, como el negocio es bastante grande él vive allá – contesto

– Pero va a venir cuando tenga tiempo – agrego

Recorrimos un largo trecho hasta que llegamos a las casas y subimos un poco más deteniéndonos en una de apariencia antigua

– aquí es…espero que sigan despiertos – Kibo fue hasta la puerta y con una llave abrió

– ven –

Tomo ambas maletas y fui detrás sobre un pasillo de madera brillante y un olor en el aire a flores. Un ambiente sepulcral rondaba

– Estarán dormidos – dijo

– Sígueme – subimos al segundo piso

Me llevo hasta una habitación muy agradable y amplia

– duerme aquí, hay unos enchufes donde puedes cargar las baterías – dejo mis cosas cerca de la cama

– y tú? – pregunte

– A un lado está mi cuarto si quieres algo – respondió

– descansa –

Se fue dejándome sola, me senté en la cama y suspire mirando un momento mi teléfono enviando un mensaje más a casa, y me deje caer acostándome

Conecte mis aparatos y me cambie de ropa cuando escuche que llamaron a la puerta

– qui..quién? – pregunte

– soy yo – repuso Kibo

– ah, entra – brame poniéndome de pie

– solo venía a ver si necesitabas algo y también ya marque a tu casa para que sepan que ya llegaste –

Volví a sentarme en la cama mirando por la ventana un cielo estrellado cosa que no podía ver con claridad en la ciudad, Kibo se sentó a mi lado

– mi familia está dormida – comento

– estás cansado? – pregunte

– un poco –

Miro hacia el cielo y guardo silencio, pose mi cabeza en su hombro sintiendo esa paz junto a mis parpados que pesaban difuminando la luz de las estrellas que en un simple momento se terminó dejándome llevar por el sueño

Estar así era demasiado bueno que en ocasiones me hacía pensar que todo era una ilusión mía creada por que no encontraba la salida de aquella soledad en la que estaba atrapada

De repente desperté totalmente sudada y agitada por la pesadilla que tenía, yacía en la cama cubierta con la cobija, todo había sido un mal sueño y con energía me deslice fuera de la cama a mirar por la ventana donde se colaba la luz del medio día, al mirar quede asombrada por el hermoso paisaje de casas y arboles conviviendo en una sincronización de lo natural y lo artificial, inhale a todo lo que pude y fue agradable oler el aire sin contaminación. Con una sonrisa solo me cambie de ropa animándome para no sentir nervios cuando me encontrara a algún familiar de Kibo, me dirigí a la puerta con ganas de abrirla pero solo sostenía la perilla sin fuerza como para girarla

Permanecí minutos enteros queriendo salir pero escuche el eco de los pasos en el pasillo y me aparte guardando silencio, se abrió y mire a Kibo

– buenos días – dijo

– pensé que seguirías dormida y quería despertarte – agrego sonriendo

– no tiene mucho que desperté – dije

– Bueno, si tienes hambre vamos a desayunar – repuso

asentí y seguido bajamos

Estando en un comedor grande mire los alrededores y todo era como un museo con adornos de apariencia antigua

– bien aquí esta – Kibo dejo una taza de café y comida variada

– no sé qué te gusta pero escoge – bebí un poco de la taza

– y tu familia? – pregunte

– bueno a esta hora han de estar en el templo o en el campo cosechando algo que hayan plantado – respondió

era muy tarde así que era normal que salieran

– no te preocupes ya regresaran en un par de horas – agrego

– y…y esas aguas termales están lejos? – pregunte

hacía mucho tiempo que había visitado alguna y quería estar entre la caliente agua

– está a unas cuadras de aquí así que podemos ir por la tarde – replico

Continuamos en la mesa hasta que terminamos y solo fuimos a la sala donde repose mirando la casa

– y que te parece? – pregunto

– pues es grande – dije sin algo bueno

– quieres esperar a que lleguen o salimos? – pregunto

Suspire y mire hacia el techo relajándome

– los esperare –

Era lo mejor si quería conocer a su familia

– bueno, quieres ver televisión? – pregunto apuntando a la pantalla encima de un mueble

– hay señal aquí? –

Dio una pequeña carcajada

– oye puede que todo aquí parezca viejo pero tenemos cable – comento

Sin tardar tomo el control remoto y la encendió. Cambio el canal hasta uno que me gustaba y lo dejo ahí, como las veces anteriores sin esperarlo se acomodó en mi regazo mirándome

– lástima que no trajimos mangas – dijo desanimado

– si…c..cuando regresemos te dejare leer los que quieras – repuse sin poder mirarlo por la pena que sentía y dirigiendo mi temblorosa mano jugué con su pelo que era muy suave al tacto, en la tele pasaba una serie que recién comenzaba a ver pero de reojo mire una sombra moverse y voltee encontrando a una chica que nos miraba

– y…es tu hermana? – pregunte a Kibo que abrió sus ojos y se levanto

– cómo te llamas? – pregunto a la chica que lo miro a los ojos

– eres Kibou? –

El asintió

– qué alegría! – exclamo

– Soy tú prometida mucho gusto –

Quede en blanco mirándola, ella era más alta que yo con pechos casi tan grandes como los de Yuu y tenía el cabello dorado

– y mi madre? – pregunto Kibo

– se detuvo a comprar algo – contesto

– y ella es tu amiga? – pregunto mirándome

Quería decirle que era su novia pero me impacto saber que era su prometida

– se llama Tomoko y es mi pareja – dijo

Ella quedo en silencio pero solo me observo e iba a hablar pero llego una mujer mayor que miro a Kibo

– oh que bueno verte, te espere pero me gano el sueño –

Fue hacia ella y como cualquier madre lo abrazo

– y como les fue en el viaje? – pregunto mirándome rápidamente

– Bien, fue muy tranquilo aunque cansado como siempre – respondió

– ya veo, y ya comieron? – pregunto

– si…te quería presentar a mi novia, se llama Tomoko Kuroki – dijo, con el mismo silencio solo levante un poco mi mano saludando y no logre mirarla mucho tiempo

– oh…mucho gusto – dijo

– Bueno voy a descansar – se retiró junto a esa chica

Quede quieta con una sonrisa solo recordando la expresión de la madre de Kibo quien parecía no quererme ahí

– Calma – bramo Kibo que tomo mi mano

– hay que salir – agrego

Eran las dos de la tarde cuando salimos juntos hacia la calle empedrada

– y como te ha parecido mi madre? – pregunto

– pues…se ve amable – respondí

– no te preocupes – dijo

Sujeto mi mano y llegamos a una fuente de agua muy grande

– Solía venir aquí – dijo

El agua brillaba y eran tan cristalina que mire el fondo rojo y me refleje, Kibo se sentó en la orilla y solo suspiro

– sabia sobre mi prometida, ellos me habían hablado de ella pero no le di importancia y quería que te conocieran – dijo

Un frio recorrió mi espalda

– y te casaras? – pregunte sentándome alejada

– te tengo a ti – dijo mirándome

– pero si se enojan? – repuse

– porque se enojarían? – desvié mi mirada hacia el cielo por donde se movía dos nubes delgadas

– bueno…por qué les llevaras la contra conmigo – de reojo lo observe y solo sonrió

– no les llevo la contraria, de ti…si me enamore y si se enojan por ser fiel a ese sentimiento no me importa…mi…mientras estés conmigo – dijo

Mi pecho retumbo y sentí mi cara arder por lo que me cubrí la cara, fue demasiado para mi cuerpo haberlo escuchado

– cuidado! –exclamo

Por accidente perdí el equilibrio y caí dentro de la fuente

Kibo me ayudo a salir y completamente empapada mire tener su cara roja

– v…vamos a casa – dijo

Fue muy cerca cubriéndome del frio a pesar que igual se mojaba. íbamos cerca cuando hablo a mi oído

– t…te veías sexy – dijo

quede quieta pero continúe adelante escuchando mi corazón con fuerza

Llegamos a casa y de inmediato me di un baño caliente, estando en la tina lo escuchaba afuera del baño

– oye, quieres que te traiga tu ropa? O quieres una bata? – pregunto titubeando

con el agua hasta mi cuello miraba a la puerta

– ropa – respondí

– bien, traeré tu maleta –

se alejó en tanto solo miraba el agua

no quería que Kibo tuviera problemas por mí y menos con sus padres pero tampoco quería perderlo. entre el dilema solo me moje la cara y me sumergí unos segundos y lo volví a escuchar

– aquí está, te lo dejare –

entre abrió la puerta y dejo mi maleta dentro

– Bien, estaré en la sala así que toma tu tiempo – dijo

En mi tiempo dentro la bañera no logre pensar más que solo en Kibo y la prometida que era más atractiva que yo, y me preguntaba qué era lo que a Kibo le gustaba de mí. Sali de la tina y solo comencé a vestirme rápidamente

Con maleta en mano fui hasta la habitación de huéspedes y me acosté mirando hacia el techo esperando alguna respuesta a la difícil decisión pero de golpe me incorpore y fue un momento de mareo del que me recupere en un instante, volví al pasillo en dirección a la sala

Estando cerca escuche una pequeña plática

– hay que salir juntos y conocernos – dijo la voz de la misma chica

– tu madre me ha hablado mucho de ti y parece que era cierto – agrego

– Lo siento pero no puedo salir contigo – repuso, los escuchaba oculta

– y por qué? – pregunto

– mi novia está descansando así que no sería correcto que la dejara – contesto

– entonces si era enserio, pensé que solo la traías para hacer enojar a tu madre – dijo, fue como un balde de agua fría escucharla pero solo me pare en el pórtico y lo mire

– Tomoko – dijo

el camino hacia mí y solo tomo mi mano llevándome hasta el sillón

– tienes hambre? – pregunto Kibo

– poca – respondí

– si quieres comer hay algo que prepare – dijo la chica

Lo seguí hasta el comedor y me sirvió sopa de miso acompañado de pescado frito, se sentó a mi lado y con desconfianza probé poco de lo que había. al primer bocado quede asombrada por el buen sabor pero solo escondí mi sorpresa y comí como si nada hubiera pasado, la tonta cocinaba demasiado bien

– y como esta? – pregunto ella desde el otro lado de la mesa

– rico – dijo Kibo y solo asentí

– mi madre volvió a salir? – pregunto Kibo

– sí, fue con la vecina por algo – respondió

fue una comida muy silenciosa e incómoda porque ella no me dejaba de ver

– te llamas Tomoko no? – dijo

sin dejarme intimidar solo hable

– si –

sonrió

– me llamo Teki Byūti – dijo

– espero llevarnos bien – agrego de manera muy femenina

– yo…igual – repuse mirándola

Cuando Kibo se retiró de la mesa lo seguí y se detuvo mirando las escaleras al segundo piso

– quieres ver mi habitación? – pregunto

– si – conteste

me condujo hasta esa puerta de madera y la abrió pasando primero

– está un poco desordenado – dijo

dentro había repisas y muebles lleno de libros variados y figuras

– hay polvo…perdón – dijo abriendo la ventana

– estoy bien – agregue

tenía una computadora y una televisión

– tiene tiempo que no limpio mis cosas – comento

encendió un momento su tele y camine a ver los libros y eran desconocidos para mi

– quieres leer alguno? – pregunto

solo asentí y tome el primero que vi

No entendí muy bien el contenido pero solo seguía leyendo hasta que Kibo se acerco

– toma – dijo

en sus manos tenía un libro más moderno

– pero ya tengo este – dije

– Bueno, es que tiene kanjis viejos y pensaba que tal vez no los entiendas muy bien – repuso

baje mi vista al suelo y sin tardar tome el nuevo libro sin decir nada más, se colocó a mi lado

Pase leyendo una hora hasta que lo baje y solo suspire por la buena historia

– te gusto? – pregunto

– sí, lo puedo leer todo? – asintió muy animado y solo fue a sus repisas donde tomo un gran numero

– estos son parecidos si quieres también puedes leerlos – dijo con mucha energía, parecía un niño muy inquieto que iba por libros que tenia

Era un gran ambiente y el tiempo paso volando hasta la noche cuando pause mi lectura y mire la ventana

– qué hora será? – pregunte dejando a un lado el libro y estire mis brazos

– Son las ocho – respondió mirando un reloj de pared, había perdido un día para estar con él fuera conociendo esos lugares de los que hablaba

– oye que tal si después de la cena vamos a las aguas termales – dijo

– y como son? – pregunte

– bueno parece que ya tienen unos siglos en este pueblo y por lo que he escuchado se calientan por una pecha brecha en la tierra que es de magma o algo así me ha dicho la dueña – respondió

sonaba demasiado lujosa y no quería que pensaran que solo gustaba de desfilparar dinero, lo hacía en ocasiones con pequeñas cosas que compraba en línea pero con él era diferente

– y son caras? – pregunte

– no te preocupes son muy baratas – replico

– iré a ver si ya está la cena si quieres quédate aquí – dijo caminando hasta la puerta

Estando dentro ronde un poco mirando sus cosas hasta que un cajón en su ropero llamo mi curiosidad y con cuidado la abrí mirando solo ropa interior, me pulso salto al momento y solo cerré el cajón y fui a la cama sentándome, a pesar de haber visto tantas cosas en los juegos y ropa no entendía por qué me sorprendí

– Tomoko ya está la comida, vamos – dijo Kibo que entro y solo me miro

– estas enferma? – pregunto

– p…por qué lo dices? – respondí

– estas muy roja – dijo

Se aproximó y solo toco mi frente, observe su pecho y mi respiración se agito

– es…estoy bien – brame apartándome un poco

– bueno…vamos – dijo

dio algunos pasos y le seguí solo calmándome

Bajamos hasta el comedor donde estaba la familia de Kibo, sus hermanos, su madre y la tipa, todos sentados comían y parecía que me ignoraban pero no le preste atención y fui con el sentándome a su lado

– Por si no la conocían ella es mi novia y se llama Tomoko Kuroki – dijo Kibo a sus hermanos que me miraron un momento y solo continuaron comiendo

Con el peso de un ambiente sepulcral comía y Kibo solo sonreía

– ella también cocina muy bien – comento a todos pese a que solo sabía hacer arroz

– lo que prepara es lo mejor que comí mientras estaba fuera – agrego

– enserio? No parece que lo haga – dijo la tipa

sus estúpidas palabras me molestaron pero no le di mucha atención

– Créanlo, ella igual hace muchas cosas interesantes – sus palabras me halagaban solo que no dije nada porque sentía esa presión en mis hombros

Un poco después nos retiramos de la mesa y lo seguí a la sala donde volvió a encender la tv en un canal donde pasaba la serie de un héroe que iba muy rápido y desde una distancia la observe, no obstante, Kibo solo me abrazo y quede quieta

– no tiene mucho que la comencé a ver – dijo

fue un gran momento cuando de la nada llego la tipa y se sentó a un lado de nosotros

– tu madre me ha dicho que eres bueno para los estudios, no sé si un día de estos me podrías ayudar con unos problemas que tengo en matemáticas – dijo

– aun vas a la escuela? – pregunto

– Sí, estoy planeando ir a una universidad pero no me decido y quería que me ayudes un poco a estudiar para los exámenes de ingreso – contesto, se apartó un poco de mi

– Qué bueno, espero que logres entrar – bramo muy enérgico

– Sí, gracias – verlo así me hizo enojar

– k…Kibo…v..vamos? – dije tocando su hombro

– oh, es cierto – repuso

– sígueme – me llevo de vuelta a las habitaciones

– si quieres toma ropa limpia – dijo

el entro a su cuarto e hice lo mismo por mi maleta del cual tome una muda de ropa y volví a salir donde ya me esperaba

– bien – dijo y solo comenzó a caminar y lo seguí

Fuimos de vuelta a la calle y caminamos unas cuadras arriba

– No te preocupes, mi familia es un poco terca – dijo mirándome

– no importa lo que digan para mi eres perfecta – agrego sonriendo

me dio alivio con sus palabras al mal trago que pase en la cena

– gr..gracias – correspondí

al andar llegamos hasta el negocio del cual salía mucho vapor que se alzaba hasta lo más alto

– huele a azufre – dije

al acercarme más había un pequeño toque en el aire y también algunas casas permanecían apartadas por una buena distancia

– por eso dicen que son las mejores de estos rumbos – repuso

El exterior era muy humilde con una cortina en la entrada, sin más entramos y fuimos a la recepción donde pago y fue al momento que nos dieron toallas blancas

– Bien, trata de relajarte lo más que puedas – dijo apuntando al baño femenino

– si necesitas algo solo pídeselo a la encargada –

Lo mire entrar al baño masculino, con nervios camine sola y anduve por el pasillo marcado con flechas

A pesar de la hora solo había una anciana dentro del agua, me desvestí y me di una ducha rápida y cuando estaba listo solo tome la toalla y me cubrí para entrar al agua, metí un pie y fue un poco doloroso pero continúe hasta que entre completamente y pase a través hasta una roca donde me senté

Al agua era totalmente agradable y entre el silencio escuche un pequeño chapoteo del otro lado de un muro de bambú grueso, era natural que en esos lugares estuviera dividido. La anciana no tardo mucho y se retiró muy despacio

– buenas noches – dijo

– buenas noches – replique

sentada y en la soledad mire hacia el cielo estrellado

– Tomoko – escuche un susurro en el aire y voltee a buscar quien era

– Tomoko –

De nuevo lo escuche y me puse de pie cubriéndome pero por mi cuello paso un viento que me hizo temblar y solo entre al agua de nuevo

– Tomoko – paranoica solo sonreí suponiendo que solo era el estrés que liberaba

– Tomoko –

Estando sola fui fuera del agua porque el calor me estaba afectando

– Tomoko, estas ahí? – escuche la voz de Kibo con más claridad

regrese a la misma roca

– sí, pasa algo? – respondí

– estas bien? Necesitas algo? –

moje la toalla en el agua y la coloque en mi cabeza

– estoy bien – dije

estuvimos en silencio un momento

– quieres algo beber cuando acabemos? – pregunto con un tono muy tranquilo

– si – conteste

– si te sientes mareada ve afuera – añadió

– bien – con palabras cortas descansaba con mis piernas estiradas y suspiraba

– hace tiempo que no me sentía así – comente

– enserio? Por qué? – dijo

– bueno, en vacaciones la pasaba en casa encerrada y jugaba mucho, rara vez salía a algún lugar –

En la escuela habían ocasiones en las que me iba con unas compañeras que había conocido, por supuesto yo era la más genial en comparación aunque de vez en cuando por pequeñas costumbres que hacia parecía una desviada

Con la calma mi mente se fue poniendo en blanco y me sentía más ligera

– sabes habrá un festival y sería bueno que fuéramos – dijo

– y cuándo? – pregunte

–creo que un par de días, es genial y preparan comida muy deliciosa también hay un baile y más cosas – respondió con emoción

– pues estaría bien estar un rato – dije

Entre la pequeñas preguntas y respuestas hablamos un tiempo hasta que la piel de mis manos se arrugo, las preocupaciones tan solo eran una hoja seca entre en árbol de primavera– voy a salir – dijo, sin querer que terminara fui dirigiéndome fuera

– sí, yo también – despacio me dirigí al vestidor

Al salir donde la recepción encontré a Kibo sentado con una pierna cruzada mirando su teléfono y con calme fui con

– ya sabes que quieres de beber? – pregunto

– té verde – conteste

– creo que tomare soda o leche –

Guardo su celular y fue a la máquina expendedora que era muy vieja pero funcionaba, inserto monedas y apretó botones dejándome escuchar una lata rodar y después fue a un refrigerador del cual tomo una botella de leche

Volvió a sentarse

– toma –

Abrimos nuestras bebidas y como era de esperar dimos un trago, fue muy singular sentir el frio recorrer por mi interior y disfrute

Las presiones disminuyeron y tenía mucha energía para salir a correr o hacer algo

– quieres hacer algo antes de volver o nos vamos directo – con lata en mano miraba al infinito

– quiero estar tranquila – dije sin pensar

– Hay un mirador a unos veinte minutos, podemos estar ahí unas horas – dijo

– Sí, estaría bien – volví a beber mi te

– bueno, espérame traeré tu abrigo y nos vamos – dijo, asentí y salió

Estando sentada bebía observando el negocio que era bastante modesto a pesar de tener unas buenas aguas termales, podía ser que estaba muy lejos de la ciudad o no muchos personas iban, moví mi vista cuando entro alguien, era un joven con ropa ligera casi tan alto como Kibo pero no le preste atención, no obstante, se acerco

– hola – dijo

me senté bien y baje la vista a mi lata

– h…hola – se mantenía mirándome

– no eres de aquí cierto? – dijo

solo asentí con la cabeza

– ya veo, y como has sentido las aguas? – pregunto

– bien – respondí

– me alegro – bramo

– y cómo te llamas? – pregunto

– to…Tomoko k..Kuroki – levante la vista poco a poco

– qué bonito nombre – comento

– y vienes de vacaciones o te mudaste? – pregunto

– v..vacaciones – llevaba consigo una camisa en las manos

– que bien, espero que te la pases bien, hay muchos lugares que puedes visitar…si quieres te podría llevar bueno si no hay problema – moví la vista hacia la puerta donde encontré a Kibo que miraba al joven y camino hacia mi

– vámonos – dijo

Salimos del negocio y camine detrás mirando su espalda, cuando lo vi en la puerta pareció molesto y su tono fue igual con el joven que enseguida se marchó, entre la calle empedrada mantenía mi distancia y solo miraba que llevaba en su hombro mi abrigo y una bolsa en su mano izquierda. Caminando en silencio sostenía la lata

– está lejos? – pregunte

Kibo me miro

– está cerca – dijo

– estas…enojado? – pregunte con un poco de miedo

– no – su tono de voz fue un poco frio, raro en el

Subimos por una colina pequeña y al abandonar las lámparas de las calles Kibo saco una linterna e ilumino esperándome, en su rostro podía ver cierta preocupación

Llegamos a la cima donde reinaba la soledad, fuimos hacia una banca y observe parte del pueblo, al momento de sentarnos el sorpresivamente me abrazo –

que….que pasa? – pregunte

– no con…no confió en los otros – dijo

– estas…celoso? – escondiendo su rostro de mí solo mire sus orejas que se volvieron rojas, fue demasiado para mi verlo de esa manera y esa escena me recordó a un otome viejo por lo que sonreí

– calma – brame y por un momento pensé usar las mismas líneas pero eran demasiado subidas de tono como

"eres el único que me satisface"

"nadie más me toca como tú"

No quería que me viera como una pervertida así que guarde silencio, con la misma actitud miro hacia otra parte y levanto su mano que sostenía la bolsa

– toma – dijo

dentro habían dulces y papas fritas

– es para pasar el rato – dijo

era como un tsundere en ese momento

Era una noche linda con la luna más grande que había visto y también muchas estrellas, alejada de cualquier cosa comía mientras continuaba relajándome

– y cómo te sientes ahora? – pregunto mientras jugaba con la lámpara

– Bien, no me sentía así desde hace mucho – respondí

– siento mi cuerpo menos pesado y quisiera hacer otras cosas – agregue riendo

– y me dirás a qué universidad quieres ir? – pregunte

– todavía no – contesto

– mientras estudiamos he pensado y sospecho que quieres ir a Osaka – dije

– estas algo cerca pero no – lo mire con más detenimiento e imagine algo con el

Estando sentados él se arrojó hacia mi tumbándome sobre la banca, aprovechando la soledad de la colina solo fue besándome y fue deslizando sus labios hasta mi cuello donde solo sentí un cosquilleo, metió su mano en mi blusa masajeando mi estómago y regreso a mi boca, era demasiado intenso cuando sin detenerse fue hasta mi pecho

– Tomoko? Estas bien? – pregunto Kibo que me miraba

– s…si – respondí sin poder verlo

tenerlo tan cerca era demasiado para mi

Permanecimos en el mirador un par de horas y regresamos a casa de Kibo donde con un buenas noches nos dirigimos a dormir

Al día siguiente por la mañana salimos de nuevo ahora a un campo de flores donde estuvimos un tiempo y más tarde al colegio donde Kibo había estudiado, a pesar de movernos mucho seguía teniendo mucha energía

Hablamos mucho pero seguía guardando más cosas, su familia era lo contrario porque cada vez me ignoraban y cuando los encontraba entre los pasillos no me miraban para nada y siempre debía estar con Kibo para evitar que la tipa quisiera acercársele demasiado, Kibo era muy amable así que le ayudaba a estudiar sobre algo y cuando se quería acercarse más que solo para revisar me ponía en medio aunque parecía una idiota por que no se me ocurrían más formas de evitarlo

Termino un día más y en la noche mande un mensaje a mama para avisarle lo que había ocurrido solo que le oculte sobre cómo era tratada por la familia, cuando mande dos largos correos solo me cubrí y dormí profundamente

A la mañana siguiente desperté temprano y todo fue normal o eso parecía, la familia había salido dejando solo a Kibo y a la tipa a quienes encontré en la cocina hablando

– quieres café o té? – pregunto mirándome

– café – dije

me restregué los ojos por el sueño que aun tenia

– aquí esta – coloco la taza enfrente mío

– buenos días, dormiste bien? – pregunto

– sí, aunque estuve un poco tarde mirando videos en el internet – respondí

– comprendo, si tienes energía por la noche vamos al festival – dijo acercándome el desayuno

– estaría bueno ir – comente dando un sorbo al café que me despertó mas

Al terminar fui al baño y me asee

Un poco más tarde baje a la sala donde se encontraba Kibo explicándole sobre matemáticas a la tipa y a su lado estaba su hermano menor que jugaba con paquete de cartas conocidas, sentándome vigilaba lo que hacia la tipa pero no dejo de llamarme la atención la baraja así que solo hable

– qu…quieres jugar? – pregunte al menor que miro hacia Kibo y solo asintió

me dio el mazo y lo mire un poco para familiarizarme

– bien – tome la mitad y cuando tenía lo mío le di la otra parte

Ambos teníamos nuestro juego y sin detenernos fuimos colocando los monstruos en la mesa junto a los trucos para después continuar usando la magia

– te recomiendo que guardes esa carta para cuando tengas dos muertos juntos y lograras poder combinar su poder con un tercer monstruo – dije

eran cosas que había aprendido jugando

– oh…es increíble! Y así podre ganarle a mis amigos? – dijo muy emocionado y me recordó a mi prima ki chan

– so…solo si lo guardas con paciencia – respondí

jugué unas partidas más y al final sin darme cuenta ya era la una de la tarde y me levante estirándome

Ellos continuaron estudiando un poco más de tiempo pero Kibo se levanto

– quieres almorzar? – pregunto

– si –

fue directo a la cocina

– nos vemos – dijo el hermano menor que tomo sus cartas y apresurado fue hacia la calle donde sospeche que iría con sus amigos a ver si ganaba pero le faltaba mucho

– y solo te dedicas a juegos de niños? – pregunto la tipa que juntaba los libros de la mesa

la ignore y solo mire un poco mi celular revisando si había llegado algún mensaje

– eres una otaku no es cierto? – dijo

sin hablarle me puse de pie y fui en dirección a la cocina

– oye! Te estoy hablando – dijo

solté un suspiro y voltee

– que quieres? – pregunte

– Solo hablar, siempre has estado en medio de Kibou y yo y nunca estamos solas – contesto

– no sé quién te creas pero sabes que mi matrimonio con él no se romperá solo porque estás aquí – agrego apuntándome con un dedo

– no…no lo dejare – conteste

– no te lo estoy pidiendo además tengo mucho tiempo para tenerlo conmigo – dijo

paso a mi lado y toco mi hombro riendo

Se alejó rumbo a la cocina y estando enojada fui con Kibo

Estando en la estufa cocinaba algo de carne y pasta, se movía con bastante ánimo mientras la tipa se iba aproximando por su espalda con la intención de tocar su cintura

– oye! Tienes pockys? – brame a Kibo que volteo

– Eh…creo que venderán con la señora de los dulces, no he ido así que no sé muy bien pero cuando acabemos hay que ir – respondió

La tipa me miro y pareció enfurecer

– te ayudo? – pregunto a Kibo

– podrías lavar ese traste? Lo voy a usar – respondió

ella sonrió y cambio de vuelta su voz a más un tono más femenino y tomo esa actitud tonta

– y..en que te ayudo? – pregunte

– en nada, tengo todo así que solo espera – contesto

fruncí el ceño y me senté observándola

Solo escuche el sonido de la carne freírse y del metal moverse, cuando Kibo termino solo sirvió

– provecho –

Estar ahí los tres fue muy cansado con ella que solo hablaba sobre cosas que no entendía y coqueteándole, también hable contándole sobre las chicas con las que ocasionalmente me juntaba y con atención dejo a la tipa solo enojarse más

Las horas pasaron aprisa y llego el atardecer cuando tome un baño alistándome para ir al festival, toda la familia iría aunque solo había hecho amistad con el hermano menor, me vestí con lo mejor que tenía y peinando poco mi cabello lo espere en el pasillo, miraba mi celular avisando a casa sobre el festival y si había llegado algo para mí en el correo. fue entonces cuando lo escuche salir vestido con una yukata

– No quería pero me obligaron – dijo, levante mi celular y tome una foto

– y tu yukata? – pregunto

– yukata? No tengo – respondí, pareció sorprendido

– déjame hablar con mi madre, si quieres espérame – dijo, confundida solo asentí y baje

Permanecí en el patio mirando los árboles y unas aves que se posaban en las ramas un momento para irse de vuelta a donde quiera, escuche la puerta abrirse y salió Kibo

– lo siento, parece que no encontraron yukatas de tu talla…hubiera sido bueno verte – dijo

– te daría la mía pero es muy grande para ti, perdón – agrego algo desanimado

– No hay problema, además no me gusta mucho vestirla – repuse

– entonces vámonos para evitar mucha gente – dijo

Salimos juntos e iba cubriendo sus manos entre las mangas de su yukata mientras miraban al frente, fue un pequeño capricho pero tome su brazo y continuamos así entre pequeñas calles y cruces hasta las afuera donde subimos un monte

Fue muy agitado subir pero llegamos al pintoresco templo, era muy diferente al de la ciudad con bastantes arreglos en el amplio terreno, al frente de todo se encontraba el sacerdote quien se preparaba junto a sus ayudantes moviendo una cubeta de agua para limpiar un pequeño pilar

– Encontremos un buen lugar – dijo, proseguimos al frente

– y tu familia? – pregunte al no ver a nadie cerca

– ya vendrán – replico, lo mire muy preocupado y más pensativo que nunca

– te pasa algo? – pregunte

– no nada – contesto pero solo fingió una sonrisa lo que me hizo estar intranquila

Al paso de una media hora comenzó la ceremonia que no era tan diferente como las que había visto, y al final después de un pequeño discurso por parte del sacerdote nos dirigimos al altar donde arrojamos yenes y pedimos un deseo, el mío fue poder estar feliz aunque no fuera del todo popular en la escuela pero pedí que si se podía hiciera ambas cosas

Ambos tocamos la campana y nos alejamos, la familia se encontraba algo retirada pero continuamos hacia los puestos de comida donde me dejo para ir con ellos quienes nos miraban

– espérame – dijo

Cruzo entre la gente y quede parada solo observando máscaras, era de noche y desde ahí se podían ver el pueblo brillar con intensidad. la gente compraba y comía cosas comunes pero estando parada llego aquel joven que me miro

– Hola, buenas noches – saludo

– b…buenas noches – correspondí

– estás sola? – pregunto

– No, estoy esperando – conteste

– ya veo, y que te ha parecido todo? – levante un poco la vista

– pu…pues esta t..tranquilo – dejo salir una pequeña risa

– si quieres mientras esperas te puedo invitar unos dangos – apunto al puesto cercano donde cocinaban algunos en una parrilla

– no…no creo – dije

– bueno que tal sakura mochi? – enfrente vendían el pastelillo, no quería que Kibo volviera a ponerse celoso así que me negué

– bueno, hay juegos si quieres participar – dijo

no podía verlo a la cara y fue más sorpresivo cuando me tomo por la cintura

– disculpa – dijo

lo aparte de mí

– no quería hacerlo alguien me empujo – agrego

– no…no hay problema – respondí

de repente llego Kibo

– aléjate de ella – dijo enojado

La gente alrededor solo observaba, lo miraba con mucho enojo y volteo hacia mía cambiando su expresión a una más suave y se fue de ahí. el verlo alejarse me hizo sentir que una parte de mí se rompía y sin esperar fui detrás

Corrí lo más rápido que podía hasta que lo alcance en las escaleras donde no logre acercarme y mis labios se sellaron

Iba muy rápido y me esforzaba por igualar su paso, sin embargo, cada que no lo podía alcanzar Kibo se detenía un momento esperándome y fue así por un tiempo dejándome reír por lo tonto que nos veíamos ambos y en medio el camino siendo iluminados por una lámpara solo paro y volteo

– lo siento! – bramo

– no di el tiempo para explicar y solo cause un alboroto – agrego inclinándose

– n..no hay problema – respondí

– no me da buena espina – dijo

– solo que cuando veo que otro hombre sonríe a tu lado siento miedo de que te puedan apartar de mi lado –

se puso rojo como un tomate y solo se cubrió la cara

– perdón –

era demasiado tierno así que solo me acerque, me encanto oírlo ser sincero por lo que ese miedo desapareció

– va…vamos –

seguimos por aquel camino y cuando logro retomar su color normal fui aproximándome hasta su brazo y Kibo se adelantó tomando mi mano

El resto de la noche fue normal con el jugando cartas y era un poco torpe pero me asombraba como lo intentaba cada vez más, no obstante, mientras lo hacíamos tocaron la puerta de su habitación

– pase – respondió Kibo que llevaba ya unas 7 partidas perdidas

– bajen ya está él te por si quieren acompañarnos – dijo la madre de Kibo quien me sonrió

– bien, bajamos en un momento –

cerró la puerta y con extrañeza recogí la baraja

Entramos al comedor y se encontraba la familia reunida, en mi asiento ya se encontraba mi té y me acomode notando que Kibo mirando mucho a su madre, di un sorbo y quede en silencio como era ya mi costumbre en esos días, las humeantes tazas era lo único que miraba cuando escuche a la madre hablar

– Kibou puedes ayudarme – se levantó de la mesa y la siguió dejándome con todos

Entre sorbos la tipa se puso de pie y me miro

– oye otaku sabes hacer algo más que solo jugar? – pregunto

– también te pegas demasiado a Kibou como una garrapata y no me gusta – repuso

la mire y quería responder pero me guarde las palabras

– Eres solo una inútil más que no debería tener nada, que el este contigo significa que lo hace por pena –

me enfurecí mucho y solo golpee la mesa, ella tomo mi té y lo arrojo encima dejándome con una impotencia tal que lo único que hice fue salir corriendo de la casa tan solo queriendo dejar salir de mi ira pero la humillación era mucha que todo lo que pedía era desaparecer


	14. Chapter 14

Capitulo doce

Recogí unos troncos como mi madre había ordenado durante la cena y se usarían en el horno de piedra atrás de mi casa pero eran algunos pocos así que volví en solo unos minutos, al llegar no encontré a Tomoko y en su lugar había solo una mancha de té sobre la orilla de la mesa

– y Tomoko? – pregunte

– Fue al baño, ya volverá – respondió Byūti con mucha calma

Sin que nadie me dijera solo fui al baño y toque varias veces, sin respuesta abrí la puerta con cuidado y no la halle por lo que subí rápidamente a ver si había ido a cambiarse pero fue el mismo resultado

Al ir hacia las escaleras de regreso encontré a mi hermano menor

– tu novia se fue de casa – dijo

– por qué?! – pregunte pero el solo desvió la mirada a un muro y quedo en silencio

No espere más y fui a la calles y no entendía por qué saldría a esa hora y más sin conocer el pueblo. A la distancia revisaba cada cruce y pequeños callejones junto a tiendas que aún seguían abiertas

Transite medio pueblo llegando a las afueras donde estaban los campos, no cargaba lámpara así que guiado por la luz de la luna tropezaba con rocas, fue un sentimiento de miedo que cruzo por mi mente no encontrarla y el peligro de la noche me hacían estar demasiado intranquilo y nervioso

Ella era un poco débil o eso había notado en el tiempo juntos, ese era el motivo del por qué protegerla de todo

Caminaba rápido dando una revisión en el camino y entre los plantíos de la temporada me vino la idea de ir al templo para ver si había vuelto ya que podía haber querido conocerlo más y tomarle fotos que por un celo tonto la interrumpí de su diversión . Con mi yukata sujeta pause mi avance y dirigí mi vista al monte que aún era iluminado. Con la esperanza de encontrarla continúe por el mismo rumbo hasta la parada de auto buses donde mire una figura encorvada envuelta entre la sombra

Con un andar lento llegue hasta esa banca mirándola estar con la vista en el suelo y la poca luz que llegaba solo note el brillo de lágrimas que recorrían por sus mejillas y sus sollozos impactaron en mi corazón haciendo temblar mis labios y sin poder ayudarla solo me arroje abrazándola

Sin decir nada permanecí con ella escuchándola y rompió mi ser verla de esa manera con una tristeza que nunca había mostrado

Pase a su lado un largo tiempo hasta que pudo calmar levemente sus sollozos y mientras la cuidaba en su blusa blanca había una mancha del mismo te

– que paso? – pregunte mientras solo acariciaba su cabeza

– te…te doy…lastima? – respondió en mi oído

– de que hablas? –

– estas…conmigo solo porque te doy lastima? No te gusto lo suficiente? – fue aterrador su comportamiento

– me gustas mucho, eres a la única que he querido tanto –

– Eres…como una luz entre…mi oscuridad – agregue avergonzándome

Era bastante buena para hacerme decir todo eso y era muy difícil lograr expresarlo en palabras

– pero…de aquella vez…te gusto enserio? – pregunto colocando sus manos en mi pecho

– s…si, te amo mucho – sentía mi pulso en mis oído estar muy alta

– y que…y que te gusta de mí? – pregunto

Levante mi cara y gire hacia su oreja que se teñía más de rojo

– eres…tierna, divertida y…se..sexy –

Me paso por la mente el recuerdo de verla dentro de la fuente de agua con su figura marcara mientras se sonrojaba y sus labios parecían tan suaves, en esa posición me quería arrojar a besarla pero reteniéndome la ayude a salir

– ahora dime que paso? Por qué te fuiste sin decir nada? –

Acurrucándose en mi hombro hablo contándome lo que Byūti le había hecho lo que hizo enojarme, sabía bien que ella no era muy bien recibida por mi familia y antes de habernos ido al templo hable con mama

Tomoko esperaría así que fui a la alcoba donde estaba arreglando su cabello frente al espejo

– y la yukata de Tomoko? – pregunte

Sin apartar su vista del espejo hablo

– no encontramos para ella –

Me era muy raro que no encontrara alguno de la talla en el mercado cercano

– y alguno cercano a su talla no pudieron encontrar? – pregunte

Mama guardo silencio

– no creo que ella use así que por que comprarle una? –

– como sabes que no usa? – pregunte

– Se ve que le gusta más la ropa común – respondió

– pero te recomiendo que vallas mejor con Byūti la debes conocer mejor ya sabes que es tu prometida – añadió

– ya tengo a Tomoko –

– hablas enserio? – bramo mirándome

– no te conviene, se ve que no saber hacer nada más que holgazanear y gastar, siquiera es linda – no podía levantarle la voz así que sin decir nada mas sali fuera a encontrarla

Tenía en claro que no permitiría que la alejaran y si tenía que pelear más, no importaría que se enojaran .

Cuando logro calmar su amargura me incline dándole la espalda

– Vamos – dije

Tomoko sin tardar subió y se sujetó con fuerza en mi espalda, sentí su respiración en mi nuca y fue un leve cosquilleo

– sujétate bien –

Nos quedaba camino para regresar a casa así que me esforcé

Con un movimiento lento miraba al frente y la quería ver de reojo pero se oculto

– venden unos postres de leche muy buenos si quieres mañana puedo comprar algunos y vemos películas hasta la noche – dije pero no respondió

– siento lo que pasaste, tal vez debí estar contigo para que no te molestara…ahora que regresemos hablare con ella y le pondré en claro tu lugar –

No hubo respuestas algunas y con la sospecha que estuviera enojada me sentí con nervios

– Tomoko no dudes que te amo y no debes preocuparte p…por qué solo tú…tienes lugar en mi corazón – me sentía apenado por lo que dije y ella no dijo nada

Siendo iluminado por la lumbrera nocturna solo camine sin detenerme hablando más hasta que llegue afuera de mi casa cuando me incline para bajarla pero no soltó mi espalda así que me acomode en el suelo y con cuidado mire que se había dormido, tal vez desde que subió y me dejo decir tantas cosas vergonzosas, con ella durmiendo no me quedo otra cosa que sostenerla en brazos y subirla hasta su habitación donde la deje cobijada sentándome a un costado mirando por la ventana, era evidente que se había agotado al estar llorando, solo la bese en la mejilla y sali dejándola sola para que descansara

En el pasillo me mantenía cerca de la puerta esperando valor y cuando lo reuní fui hasta la habitación de Byūti, mama ya se había dormido y mis hermanos igual. Sin tardar golpee la puerta suavemente con la intención de no llamar la atención y atraer

– quién es? – pregunto

– Soy Kibou – respondí

– Espera, solo un momento –

Abrió la puerta después de unos segundos

– Sí, pasa –

Di algunos pasos dentro y desvié un poco la mirada al verla vestida muy ligera solo con una bata delgada

– y que pasa? – pregunto

– Es sobre lo que paso con Tomoko – respondí

Quedo en silencio mirándome con una expresión de duda

– No lo vuelvas a hacer, no te le acerques mientras no esté –

– pero de que hablas? – pregunto

– estar humillándola y decirle todo eso, ya me lo conto todo – conteste

– no hice nada de eso – bramo

– No te creo, jamás la había visto llorar tanto – se cubrió la cara

– es cierto no le hice nada, tal vez solo este jugando contigo – dijo con pequeño sollozos

– no finjas! – se puso de pie y se pegó en mi pecho

– te lo juro! Jamás le haría algo así menos a ella que es tu amiga – la tome por los hombros y la aparte

– Tomoko es mi novia – dije

– No le hice nada – sus ojos se humedecieron

– Solo mantente lejos por que si veo u oigo que le hiciste algo no te perdonare – volvió a pegarse en mi pecho

– No sé si mama te dijo que lo hicieras pero la próxima que ella llore le creeré solo a ella – dije

Solo quedo mirándome y entre sus ojos brillando fue aproximándose pegando su cuerpo al mío y por una tontería quede quieto solo esperando hasta que sus labios ya a un centímetro de distancia desvié la vista

– no le hare esto a Tomoko – dije apartándola

– solo recuerda lo que dije –

Con eso dicho sali y fui de vuelta a la habitación de Tomoko

La miraba dormir y en esa orilla de la cama me acosté acariciando su cabeza, antes de dormir sujete su mano contra mi cara

Al día siguiente desperté abrazando a Tomoko y besando su cabeza continúe en la cama

Pase con ella una hora más cuando abrió sus ojos y me quedo mirando

– qu…que haces aquí? – pregunto

Se ruborizo y solo sonreí

– Nada…solo pase la noche aquí – respondí

– n…no hi…hicimos nada verdad? – dijo titubeando

Anonadado la mire

– Solo dormir – replique

Se puso más roja

– es...Está bien –

– y…no pensaste en…hacerme algo? – volvió a preguntar

Con la duda deslice mi mano sobre su cara tocando sus rojizas mejillas

– solo tome tu mano –

Como si un rayo me golpeara me puse de pie

– S…siento haber dormido aquí – dije

Fui directo a mi cuarto donde no pude calmar mi mente, no había podido resistirme a dormir con ella después del mal momento con Byūti .aun así no quería que Tomoko pensara que era un pervertido por estar con ella mientras descansaba, caminaba en el mismo patrón en medio de mi habitación pero respire hondo y sali rumbo a la cocina para tomar el desayuno

Prepare para ambos y fue cuando encontré a Byūti que igual bajaba a desayunar

– y tu madre? – pregunto

Un poco indiferente solo cocinaba

– habrá salido, creo que hoy se encuentra con papa en la ciudad así que regresara hasta mañana y si no fue con sus amigas del templo – respondí

– comprendo –

Parecía que no recordaba nada de lo sucedido el día anterior y me sentí tranquilo que así fuera

–quieres un poco de lo que preparo? – pregunte

– Si me gustaría – contesto

No tenía problema además de que era la invitada de mama así que no podía ser descortés

– te pido perdón! – exclamo

Sorprendido voltee con espátula en mano

– si…pero creo que sería con Tomoko – Byūti se inclino

– Está bien – dijo

Volví a preparar mi hotcakes y con extrañeza hice más mezcla

Tomoko no tardo en bajar y sentarse

– Kuroki te pido perdón por lo que hice, lo siento –

Solo observe a las dos y sin interrumpir solo tome platos y serví

Byūti se continuo disculpándose un momento más y Tomoko la perdono pero después de eso reino un silencio, partía mi desayuno con mucho cuidado y me limitaba a hablar sobre cualquier tema

Mis hermanos había ido con mama y no había nadie más en el comedor a esa hora, los minutos fueron lentos

Cuando el pesado desayuno termino fui a cambiarme de ropa porque aun vestía con mi yukata manchada .estando en mi habitación me desvestí cuando escuche que llamaban a la puerta

– quién es? – pregunte

– soy yo Tomoko – colocándome los pantalones y una playera abrí de inmediato

– qué pasa? Te hizo algo? – pregunte

– No, solo quería saber si haremos algo ya que no hay nadie – dijo

Recordé que se había dormido cuando le contaba los planes que tenia

– veremos películas pero antes compraremos dulces y cosas para comer mientras las vemos – dije

– Estaría bien – comento

De mis cosas tome dinero y partimos de inmediato a la tienda, después del festival estaban tranquilas las calles por lo que tomados de la mano miraba los arboles de cerezo

– hablaste con ella? – pregunto

– Si, en la noche cuando te deje en la cama – respondí

– y se enojó? –

– No bueno no creo –

Volver a recordar me puso nervioso y más con Tomoko cerca

Con pocos recuerdos llegamos a la tienda que había cambiado bastante desde la última vez que la había visto

– Entremos – deslice la puerta de cristal que antes no estaba y mire los estantes y mostradores

– Escoge – dije

No me acostumbraba así que camine detrás

– comes estos? – pregunto

Era una galleta de arroz así que solo asentí .con un buen numero fuimos a pagar con la anciana que seguía sin cambios a mi parecer y en la mesa donde estaba habían de los pockys que Tomoko solía comer

– quieres unos? –

– Si – respondió

Tome dos de distintos sabores y con el montón la anciana hizo su cuenta

Agradecimos y volvimos a casa con una bolsa con bastantes cosas entre ellas palomitas que haríamos en el micro ondas, Tomoko iba muy callada pero con una sonrisa en su cara

– quieres ir al rio a pasear un rato? – pregunte

– pero y las películas? – mire la hora y aún era temprano

– Las veremos pero hay que ir primero – nos desviamos del camino

Con bolsa haciendo ruido con las envolturas solo suspire

–y como te has sentido con respecto a ayer? – pregunte

– pues algo bien, aun me siento incomoda con ella – respondió

– No te preocupes ya le puse en claro que eres mi novia– agregue

– pero si me sigue molestando? – pregunto

Podía ver el miedo en sus ojos

– tratare de estar contigo el tiempo que estemos aquí – respondí

– bueno –

nos alejamos del pueblo y bajamos por un sendero escuchando el sonido rugiente que cada vez se volvía más fuerte y a la distancia se podía ver toda aquella estela de brillo recorrer, Tomoko solo guardaba silencio con la vista puesta en el rio

– Qué bonito – comento

No dije nada para no interrumpirla

Continuamos y llegamos hasta el agua sentándonos encima de las rocas a unos metros del puente

– quieres entrar? – pregunte

– Eh…no, no traigo ropa – dijo

– Bueno solo mete los pies al agua – comente

Indecisa se puso de pie y fue con cuidado quitándose el tenis

– ve…ven – dijo

Deje las cosas y fui con ella con mucho cuidado de no caer

– esta fría? – pregunte enrollando mi pantalón

– un poco –

Con la punta de mi pie toque el agua quedando un poco nervioso pero entre

– Es muy temprano para entrar – comente

– Si – Tomoko dio delicados pasos en el agua mirando sus pies

– te gusta? – pregunte

– bastante, ya tiene tiempo que entre a un rio como este – respondió

Tomo unas piedras del fondo y las arrojo

– Ten cuidado – dije

La corriente era fuerte por lo que debía mantener el equilibrio en ambos pies

– Si – la seguí y era refrescante

– ya quieres volver? – pregunte

Estaba demasiado animada

– no, solo un poco más –

Saco su cama y tomo unas fotos

– se las enviare a mis amigas – añadió

– Pero fíjate por donde andes – repuse

Ella continúo andando y le seguía

– me…puedes…tomar una? – titubeaba mucho para una cosa simple

– claro –

Tome su celular y apunte a ella que permanecía seria en una posición militar

– sonríe –

Tomoko curveo sus labios pero no era una sonrisa específicamente

– saluda a la cámara –

Ella levanto su mano pero no se movió para nada más

– Bien di kibou – Tomoko se puso roja

– ki…Kibo…Kibou – sin más tome la foto

– cómo quede? – pregunto

Tomoko comenzó a caminar hacia mí

– bien –

– déjame ver –

Iba demasiado apresurada que en un simple segundo se tropezó y por reflejo trate de ayudarle pero por la corriente me vi cayendo al agua fría, Tomoko quedo encima y solo quedo mirándome

– lo siento! – exclamo poniéndose de pie

– estas bien? – pregunte mirándola ir a la orilla

– si –

Mojado Ali a la orilla mirándola estar empapada como la última vez quedando con ganas de abrazarla

– que tonta! –

Cuando tenía el cabello mojado se veía diferente

– Está bien – mire hacia el teléfono que se encontraba seco de milagro

– toma, por suerte se salvó –

Tomoko solo suspiro y me quedo mirando

– p…puedo tomarte…una? – pregunto

– así? No podría cambiarme? – dije

Solo negó y apunto su celular

– Eh…solo espera un poco – brame colocándome en posición saludando y cuando se vio el flash solo sonrió

– No creo que sea la mejor foto, por qué no vamos a casa y cuando tenga ropa seca me tomas una – comente

– No, esta es la mejor – dijo

Con frio fui hasta las cosas colocándome mi tenis

– Regresemos a casa o nos enfermaremos – comente

Juntos y temblando volvimos a subir hasta el pueblo

– segura que no te lastimaste? luego hay rocas afiladas en el rio – se mantenía mirando su teléfono

– Sí, solo tengo mucho frio – dijo

Por su cuello corría agua y evitaba verla demasiado mientras su blusa se trasparentaba pero no quería que nadie más la viera así que como mi única opción me quite mi playera mojada y con fuerza quite el agua

– Toma – Tomoko me miro muy confundida

– p…para qué? – pregunto

– es que… – no quería decirle sobre eso

– es que estas temblando – parecía una tontería pero la tomo y la puso encima

Después de andar un poco más me di cuenta que Tomoko me evitaba

– estas enojada? – pregunte

– n…no – respondió nerviosa

– entonces por qué? – pregunte de nuevo

– es que…vas con…el torso desnudo – me avergoncé y sin nada que me cubriera coloque la bolsa en mi pecho

– te…puedo tomar una…foto? – pregunto

– eh…no – conteste solo tapándome

– p…por qué? – pregunto

No sabía bien quien estaría más nervioso si ella o yo, quede en silencio

Caminamos entre las vacías calles hasta el frente de casa

– Date un baño – comente

– y tú? – pregunto

– te enfermaras – añadió

– tomare uno pero en el baño de atrás – dije

Tomoko solo asintió

La deje ir mientras solo recogí su ropa y la deje en el baño sin decir nada más, en aquella tarde cuando termine solo regrese a la sala a preparar la televisión para poder ver las películas, no obstante, escuche el teléfono sonar y sin nadie cerca solo conteste

– bueno, quien llama? – pregunte

– soy tu papa, como has estado? – respondió

– bien, estoy aquí y como has estado por haya? – se escuchaba como siempre

– bien, ya ha de venir tu mama pero dime y como te ha ido con tu prometida? – pregunto

– ya tengo novia – conteste

– lo sé, tu mama me conto y bueno…no sé qué pienses pero conócela al menos, hazlo como un favor para mí – dijo, quede un poco incomodo

– tu madre está un poco enojada contigo, no sé cómo es la chica que has llevado pero conoce a la escogida de tu madre para que no siga molesta –

El realmente no era quien me pidiera cosas pero no tenía más opción que hacerle caso

– está bien pero no prometo que me guste – dije

– Bueno solo hablaba para eso – mi comunicación con él era bastante directa y corta

– nos vemos –

Colgué y pensativo ronde por el pasillo, Tomoko se encontraba en su habitación y con ese pequeño favor con mi padre fui con Byūti en el patio trasero donde estaba arreglando el jardín de mama

– hola…quieres acompañarnos a ver una película? – pregunte

– sí, pero y Tomoko? – pregunto

– Estará también, eh…bueno te espero en la sala – respondí

– Bueno gracias – volví dentro

Al poco tiempo bajo Tomoko y se acomodó en el sillón

– y cual veremos? – pregunto

– encontré unas escoge la que quieras – conteste dándole varias, preocupado solo la miraba y suspire

No tardo en elegir una y sin más la coloque, me acomode en el centro del sillón solo mirando al frente esperando que Tomoko no se enojara, no quería ir solo con Byūti a un lugar porque sabía que lastimaría a Tomoko

No me sentía muy cómodo así que solo acaricie su cabeza

– ya la has visto? – pregunto

– no, creo que no –

Fue poco tiempo hasta que llego Byūti y se sentó solo mirando la tv, era una película de acción la que se reproducía en la DVD y a ella le gustaba mucho pero no compartía mucho ese sentir

Conforme avanzaba la película mire a Byūti recordando y quería hablar pero no podía hacerlo en cambio sujete la mano de Tomoko con más fuerza

Las horas pasaron y al terminar tres películas solo me levante

– Voy a preparar de comer – tenia tanto en mente que no disfrutaba y quería estar solo un momento

– Te ayudare – dijo Byūti mientras Tomoko solo me miro

Otro dilema comenzó si las dejaba a ambas alguna cosa podría pasar y si me llevaba a Byūti podría enojar a Tomoko

Suspire arriesgándome

– Si –

Con el peso del momento fuimos ambos

Como siempre primero corte los ingredientes que usaría y después fui por una cazuela chocando con Byūti

– Lo siento –

– no hay problema…estas bien? pareces distraído – exhale

– Llamo mi padre y ahora estoy un poco pensativo – sin tardar solo comencé a cocinar mientras ella preparaba el arroz

– Comprendo – bramo

Ella mantenía la distancia mientras la observaba de reojo

– y en qué escuela vas? – pregunte

– A…a la de la ciudad donde vive tu papa – respondió

– y como llegaste hasta aquí…bueno como fue que te volviste mi prometida? – Byūti cuando coloco todo en la arrocera se cruzó de brazos apoyándose en la mesa

– bueno mi papa es amigo del tuyo y en una reunión ambos coincidieron sobre sus hijos, tu y yo…también sobre que el matrimonio y lo bien que caería en ambos…yo no tengo muchos amigos y bueno cuando me dijeron sobre eso me alegre un poco por que podía estar acompañada – dijo, parecía tan distante y me recordó a mi

– cuando me dijeron que venías me prepare y quería recibirte y conocerte pero cuando vi a Kuroki sentí miedo y celos aunque no tuviera razón, es que me ilusione mucho e hice todo eso por defender mi pequeño sueño – dijo

Su tono alegre se volvió triste y sus ojos se humedecieron

– es que la soledad es demasiado dura y cada vez que encuentro algo de luz en esa oscuridad lucho para no estar ahí…p…pero siempre es lo mismo, no quiero estar sola – agrego

Sus sollozos se escucharon, con la pena quise consolarla pero no podía acercarme

– no lo…no lo estas…cuenta conmigo – dije

Era como ver mi recuerdo de hacía años

– siento tanto esto, tal vez hubiera sido mejor oponerme desde un principio y…no…y no haber venido…tan solo quiero desaparecer

– apague el fuego de la estufa y solo por impulso la abrace, no dije nada mas

Lloro a cantaros en mi pecho, rodee con la mirada la cocina y entro Tomoko quedándonos mirando desde la puerta, el malentendido era claro y no podría explicar, no obstante, Tomoko solo se sentó y me miro, en sus ojos note cierta ternura que borro esa preocupación

Deje a Byūti en la mesa para que descansara en tanto solo prepare el almuerzo

– Tomoko podrías ayudarme? – pregunte

– si! – fue conmigo

– Voy a servir, reparte los platos – con rapidez lo hizo y con la misma velocidad serví .sería un día tranquilo y quería que continuara así

Mientras comía Byūti se mantenía quieta pérdida entre sus sentimientos

– y…que te gustaría cenar? – pregunte

Tomoko estaba a mi lado muy seria también observándola

– te gustaría un postre? Hay ingredientes para una tarta –

No se me ocurrió nada más, continúe comiendo en silencio hasta que solo quede sentado sin poder moverme, pase mi mano por mi cabeza

– oye…podrías dejarme con ella? – dijo Tomoko

– Pero… – en sus ojos había mucha determinación

– está bien, iré a arreglar la sala si pasa algo grítame –

Con la duda las deje

Limpie la basura sobre la mesa y también las boronas de las galletas y acomode de nuevo los cojines con la curiosidad de lo que pasaba con ambas, no se llevaban bien y el hecho de que Tomoko quisiera estar un momento con ella era demasiado raro, con impaciencia me senté a leer un poco el libro que llevaba avanzado hasta la mitad

No se cuento tiempo transcurrió exactamente cuando llegue hasta la página final y exhale, con ansias fui al comedor y las encontré juntas hablando pero no hice ruido y solo me fui a hacer el aseo en el jardín donde limpie hojas secas y volví a cortar unos troncos para el baño de atrás .por momentos volvía y seguían en el mismo lugar y Byūti ahora ya calmada hablaba sonriendo

Ya era casi el anochecer cuando fui a la cocina, no les preste atención y seleccionando mis ingredientes fui combinándolos

– te ayudamos? – pregunto Tomoko

Horas atrás reinaba un ambiente sepulcral que en ese momento solo era un recuerdo borroso

– Si – respondí extrañado

Les indique lo que harían. Aunque habían estado charlando guardaban su distancia

Cuando coloque la tarta en el horno era aún temprano y la cena ya iba en proceso pero ninguna se dirigió la palabra lo que me dio mala espina

– quieren ver más películas después? – pregunte

Ambas asintieron

En la noche siendo iluminados con solo una luz del pasillo seguíamos mirando las películas, Tomoko posaba su cabeza en mi hombro y Byūti ya sonreía .durante la cena ellas hablaron más tranquilamente pero no podía dejar de notar que había un tono de hostilidad, solo guarde silencio escuchando

– y como es Kibou por dónde vives? – pregunto a Tomoko

– M...muy bueno, en ocasiones lo encuentro trabajando para su encargada – contesto

– enserio? Me contaron que solo pasaba su tiempo en su cuarto –

Era verdad pero fue mucho tiempo atrás

– Aunque se ha vuelto bastante fuerte – agrego sonriéndome

Tomoko golpeo mi brazo con su codo y la miro

– aunque es demasiado bueno con las personas, pero aun…así…lo…quiero – dijo

Avergonzado solo la mire un momento

– Pues en realidad serias una buena esposa, sabes hacer muchas cosas – dijo Byūti

– No lo creo – dije

– es cierto sabes cocinar y hacer las labores de casa además de que eres bueno estudiando y no dudo que llegues a tener un buen trabajo en el futuro – agrego

– lo crees? No lo sé puede que sea diferente – Byūti sonrió de vuelta

– Yo he pensado lo mismo desde que lo conocí así que no me sorprende que te hayas tardado en saberlo – dijo Tomoko

– Pues yo solo vi su foto y lo supe, además me gusta que sea bueno con las personas – replico Byūti

– No me gusta que sea así porque hay veces que la gente es mala y se aprovechan – Tomoko estaba muy desafiante

– pues él es inteligente no creo que no se dé cuenta –

Comía mirando hacia la tarta que de enfriaba encima del horno

– además una vez salió herido por ayudar a alguien lo que demuestra que es valiente y un héroe, no se quien haya sido pero espero que al menos hubiera tenido la gratitud de visitarlo en el hospital – los viejos recuerdos llegaron de vuelta

Tomoko cabizbaja continúo comiendo

– eso ya paso, además por eso conocí a alguien que es muy especial para mí – dije

– me hubiera gustado conocerte antes, tal vez hoy sería una cena diferente – comento

Podía ver algo de nostalgia

– eres un poco irritante así que desearía que estuvieras en una cena a mil kilómetro de aquí – dijo Tomoko muy calmada

– Pues igual tú, lo más probable que estarías en casa mirando algunos poster obsesionada con un personaje – repuso

– Y tú…solo irías a fumar a escondidas –

Pasaron el tiempo así pero cuando termine solo corte la tarta y todo fue más tranquilo

Pasaba de la media noche cuando ambas cayeron dormidas, en silencio me levante del sillón estirándome y encendiendo las luces, apague la DVD y la tv

– Tomoko – susurre moviéndola

– Tomoko – entre abrió sus ojos quedando fija en mi

– vamos a la cama – dije

Ella asintió totalmente adormilada queriendo ponerse de pie pero no se movió, igual trate de despertar a Byūti pero no logre que siquiera abriera pocos sus ojos

Como última opción cargue a Byūti dejándola en su cama y regrese con Tomoko

– Tomoko – susurre sin encontrar respuesta, con cuidado la tome en brazos y subí al dormitorio

Ya sobre su cama la cobije y la quede mirando un momento, parecía estar sin preocupaciones y eso me alegraba por lo que solo la bese y fui a mi cuarto a descansar

Los siguientes días fueron pacíficos pero debíamos regresar así que cuando llego mi madre nos despedimos y ella aun no aceptaba a Tomoko del todo, Byūti se quedó aun en la casa pero en el poco tiempo había notado que ella era muy inteligente por lo que entrar a la universidad le seria sencillo . A Tomoko en el tiempo que nos quedó le mostré muchos lugares y cada uno le gusto tanto como a mí. Charle con mi padre y continuaba aun con la idea de que contrajera nupcias a lo que me opuse porque todavía me quedaba terminar ese sueño que tenía desde niño

Fue en la mañana cuando dejamos el pueblo y con un retorno largo solo esperábamos regresar a nuestra vida en esa ciudad donde nos conocimos


	15. Chapter 15

Capitulo trece

Recostada en mi cama descansaba de un largo viaje, en mis manos miraba las fotos que había tomado y en especial la de Kibo con la ropa mojada que me recordaba su pecho desnudo pero cuando se quitó la playera también vi la cicatriz donde aquella navaja había cortado, a decir verdad fue emocionante y me apene verlo pero quería un recuerdo así que pedí una foto que me fue negada, su cara roja cuando se lo dije fue tan tierna que no lograba formular palabras, rodaba por mi colchón solo mirándolo pero llamaron a la puerta

– Tomoko? Estas despierta? – pregunto mama

– eh…si –

Guarde la foto y solo me acomode

– Voy a entrar –

La puerta se abrió y solo quedo mirándome desde el pórtico

– y como te fue? – pregunto

– Bien, fue muy bonito – respondí

– y conociste a su familia? Es buena? cómo es? –

Mama estaba demasiado animada

– Sí, es muy callada – replique

No quería recordar el desprecio de su madre

– supongo que tomaste fotos, enséñame –

Con velocidad escondí las fotos de Kibo y fui mostrando la galería

– oh y como se llama el rio? Se ve muy bien –

Nunca se me había ocurrido preguntar

– Eh…no lo sé – solo soltó una pequeña carcajada

Pase una hora con mama enseñándole cada una que tome

– Sí que te la pasaste bien – comento suspirando

– Pensaba que solo te encerrarías a jugar – agrego

– y como te trato él? – pregunto

– pues bien – respondí

– ya veo, y no habrán hecho nada tonto verdad? Estas todavía en la preparatoria y no quiero que arruines un buen futuro – dijo con esa palabras que solo me alarmaron

– no…el…es muy respetuoso conmigo – mi madre suspiro como si yo fuera una tonta

– Bueno te dejo, descansa ya mañana me cuentas con más detalle –

Fue de vuelta a la puerta

– buenas noches – con esa despedida salió de mi habitación

parte de mis vacaciones habían sido totalmente relajantes pero no podía dejar de molestarme que su familia no me recibiera, no esperaba que me abrazaran o me trataran genial pero al menos que no dijeran que Kibo se iba a casar con la tipa quien no se oponía y en cambio también proponía cosas que la señora alababa

Ella a pesar de ser demasiado coqueta y tener esa apariencia como la de Yuu tenía un lado oscuro que sin querer escuche en una plática cuando descansamos de un momento de las películas para ir a almorzar, pegada a la pared la escuche llorar y sospeche que solo fingía, sin embargo, cuando dijo que quería desaparecer fue un pequeño shock que me hizo mirar y encontré a Kibo abrazándola, imagine muchas cosas pero me había dejado en claro lo que sentía así que las imágenes se esfumaron de mi mente y en silencio me senté en una silla con la vista puesta en Kibo, consolándola Byūti fue quedándose en simples lagrimas totalmente paralizada con una expresión fría

La sentó en la silla del comedor mientras él se encargaba de hacer todo y me pidió ayuda, acomode todo y solo sirvió el almuerzo con esa destreza de siempre, escuche animarla pero estaba fuera de si

Nosotros acabamos y armándome de valor le pedí que me dejara con ella y era de esperar que se sorprendiera pero solo quería poder ayudarle aunque fuera un poco a pesar de lo que había sucedido, realmente no era alguien buena con otras personas pero quería hacer el intento

Cuando dejo el comedor me aproxime y la mire sin saber de qué hablar por lo que me senté observándola

– s…sabes…yo no tengo muchos amigos – dije

– Pero…n…no me rendí, si habían ocasiones en las que me desesperaba pero lograba calmarme – Byūti con esos apagados ojos seguía perdida

– Si…me hubiera dejado llevar por la desesperación no habría conocido a ki…Kibou – ella continuo así y comencé a irritarme

– Dime otaku pero yo no me dejo vencer por la soledad – se movió un poco

– y…siendo tu como sobreviviste? – pregunto con un tono apagado

No perdía su tonto sentido del humor como lo tenía Komiyama

– Pues al menos no lloro por todo – respondí

– enserio? No tienes material para ser una buena pareja…se ve que no sabes cocinar o hacer algo más que ver anime y leer historietas – dijo

El brillo de sus ojos fue regresando

– K…Kibou me ha felicitado por mi comida – comente

– es natural en él, siempre es amable puede que le asqueara pero no lo quiso decir – me hizo enojar

– pues él no siente nada más que pena por ti, además me quiere mucho así que dudo lo que dices – Byūti frunció el ceño

– eres demasiado tonta lo sabes, pero debo de admitir que eres fuerte pero no me voy a rendir – dijo

– no te dejare estar con él nunca además no se fijara en ti – ella sonrió

Estaba demasiado confiada. Escuche pasos en el pasillo y solo guarde silencio

– Pero es duro no tener a nadie – dijo cambiando su tono a una más femenino y era porque Kibo se encontraba mirándonos

– p…pues busca a alguien en quien confiar – replique siguiéndole el juego

– No lo comprenderías, tienes a Kibou –

Tenía en parte razón pero comprendía como era estar tratando de no seguir en esa monótona vida solitaria

– Si lo sé, pero ahora sé que hay esperanza – solo quedo seria

– Eres tonta – bramo, fue un largo silencio escuchándola volver a sollozar pero sonrió

– Entonces no me voy a rendir – dijo

– aunque él se volviera tu amigo no te lo dejare – respondí

Después de una larga charla entre silencios incomodos y comentarios molestos con ella a quien le perdí parte del miedo porque no era tan diferente a mí en el pasado, el estrés que sentía fue disminuyendo cada vez que respondía a sus insultos, Kibo iba de momentos para ver que sucedía y era cuando ella cambiaba ese tono molesta a uno femenino

En la cena ella coqueteaba con el haciéndole comentarios a lo que el parecía encantado, molesta le pegaba con el codo y fue en sus insinuaciones cuando respondí sin perder la compostura

En la noche mirando películas me acurruque con el vigilándola para que no se acercara si quiera tocarlo pero tanto esfuerzo en el día me hizo quedar dormida, escuchaba su melodiosa voz en mis oídos y fue una calidez tan grande que no quería despertar

Al siguiente día abrí los ojos y me encontraba en la cama y entre un bostezo baje hasta la cocina donde ya estaba la tipa como siempre cerca mientras él no perdía la concentración de la estufa

– Buenos días – dijo

– Buenos días – puso una humeante taza de café enfrente mío.

En la noche fuimos de vuelta a las aguas termales donde a solas me sumergí en el agua caliente mirando con melancolía el cielo, no hacía tiempo que solo era una mojo que jugaba durante horas, pero no sabía si todo lo nuevo funcionaria

Me remojaba y prestaba atención al otro lado donde no se escuchaba nada

– Kibo – susurre

– sucede algo? – pregunto con esa voz calmada

– estas bien? –

Hable sin pensar

– Estoy preocupado – respondió

– por qué? –

Soltó un suspiro

– mi padre igual quiere que conozca más a Byūti….pero no me interesa – dijo

Había escuchado poco al respecto cuando ellos estaban en la cocina

– Él fue quien la llevo a casa para eso del compromiso – añadió

– me llevo bien con él y es raro que me pida cosas, no es que odie ayudarle pero esta vez es muy diferente…no sé qué hacer, quiero estar contigo pero… – soltó un gemido de desesperación

– No sé qué hacer – bramo

Aun sin verlo sabia como sufría y tampoco deseaba que perdiera a su padre así que con dolor en mi corazón decidí hacer un sacrificio

– creo que debes hacer caso a tu papa y conocerla, su…supongo que el…matrimonio es irrevocable –

Había sido muy bueno todo ese tiempo pero no podía evadir la realidad

– que dices! Ya estoy contigo – fue bueno escucharlo

Después del baño volvimos a casa y ya solo nos quedaban unas horas antes de irnos de vuelta, volví a preparar mi maleta y como debíamos estar temprano dormimos antes de las nueve de la noche

Cuando escuche la alarma desperté de golpe y solo me puse mis tenis para irnos aunque no tenía idea alguna de cómo regresaríamos, me puse mi abrigo grueso y sali al pasillo cargando mi maleta esperando, fue después cuando Kibo salió

– Ya es hora, ayer hice unos sándwiches para que desayunes – dijo

A pesar de ser tan temprano tenía mucha energía a diferencia de mí que apenas soportaba tener los ojos abiertos, sujeto mi maleta y fue bajando

Lo seguí hasta la puerta, él había ido a la cocina por lo que preparo en tanto encontré a su madre quien me miro, incomoda miraba la casa, ella había llegado en la tarde y ceno con nosotros pero no esperaba verla a esa hora y supuse que tenía sueño

– y por qué sigues aquí? – pregunto

Nerviosa la mire

– eh…lo…estoy esperando – respondí

– no me refiero a eso, acaso no te das cuenta que no quiero que estés con mi hijo, pensaba que te irías mientras no estaba – dijo

– yo…no – quede en silencio

– eres la peor chica que he visto, Byūti es mucho más bella y talentosa que tú por eso te pido de la manera más amable que te alejes de Kibou o si no hare lo se me sea posible para que rompan – reuní poco valor

– no…no…no lo dejare! – brame

– quien te crees?! No me hables así –

Levanto su mano e iba a abofetearme, cerré mis ojos solo esperando el golpe, sin embargo, lo oí chocar pero no lo sentí, con miedo entre abrí mis ojos observando las manos de Kibo sostener la palma de su madre

– madre…respeto tus decisiones pero…esta vez no hare lo que dices, me quedare con Tomoko – dijo

La madre lo miro y con fuerza se aparto

– Ya te darás cuenta –

Kibo mantenía la calma

– Nos vamos, espero vernos después – su mama solo se cubrió la boca

– cuídate…cuando llegue llámame –

A pesar del mal momento se ablando

– Sí, cuídate –

Abrió la puerta y sali primero solo mirando un abrazo rápido entre ellos

Juntos fuimos hasta aquella parada donde con frio juntaba mis manos calentándolas con mi aliento, Kibo a pesar de haber peleado con su madre solo miraba en dirección a su casa

– no te lastimo? – pregunto

– No…me salvaste – respondí

Temblaba por la baja temperatura

– Ven – se acomodó junto cubriéndome con su brazo tomando mis manos

– quieres comer mientras esperamos? – pregunto, asentí mirándolo sacar una pequeña bolsa

– Toma –

Sin un tiempo determinado comí esos sándwiches, en sus ojos encontré esa tristeza pero al verme sonreía escondiendo ese sentimiento

– por mi culpa…te estas separando de tu familia – dije

– no lo es, solo es un problema mío con mi madre…es un poco terca pero no te preocupes – replico

– seguro? –

Asentía con ánimo y dejo salir un suspiro largo

– ahora solo hay que volver y llevarte a casa – agrego

Pasamos media hora sentados cuando a la distancia dos lumbreras se aproximaban

– Ya es hora –

Con el estómago lleno me incorpore y ahora quedaba hacer el retorno

Había sido muy bueno y solo me quedaba dormir

Horas más tarde desperté recordando que había vuelto a mi casa, con pocos ánimos me deslice fuera de la cama y solo me asee

Cuando concluí baje al comedor encontrando a mi madre en la sala mirando una revista

– Buenas tardes – mire el reloj de pared y había dormido más de diez horas

– Si quieres desayunar hay arroz en la estufa y pan relleno en la alacena – dijo

Bostece y aturdida me serví

Fue una comida ligera antes de regresar a mi habitación donde de vuelta me acosté y mire mi teléfono, no había ningún mensaje lo que me hizo escribir uno leyéndolo antes de mandarlo, no obstante, llamaron y respondí

– buenas tardes mokochi– era Yuu

– hola, como estas? – salude

– bien y como te ha ido en las vacaciones? – pregunto

– relajadas apenas volví de un viaje y tú? –

Se escuchaba como siempre así que especule que ya tenía pareja

– pues bien, sali con mi novio a nuevos lugares – solo sonreí por haber acertado

– Y bueno quería proponerte que nos encontráramos en un lugar para hablar –

No contaba con muchas ganas para salir

– y cuándo? – pregunte

– mañana, si quieres lleva a tu novio y nos veremos supongo que en el mimo lugar de siempre – contesto

– Está bien – dije

– y cuéntame a dónde has ido? – pregunto

Sin mucho por qué preocuparme le conté un poco sobre el pueblo y al final solo nos despedimos poniendo de acuerdo la hora

Con una tarde tranquila encendí mi computadora para ver qué había pasado en todo mi tiempo de ausencia además de que volví a unirme a las partidas en línea

Llego la el anochecer cuando deje de jugar y baje a cenar aunque mi hermano a quien no había visto salió desde la tarde, mi papa aún no había llegado así que solo estábamos mama y yo . Partiendo la carne de mi plato la escuche

– entonces que hicieron en las vacaciones? – pregunto

– Bueno fuimos a unas aguas termales y lo acompañe a lugares dentro del pueblo…ah y también el templo de ese lugar – mi madre me miro con atención

– y como te trato tu novio? Como estaban lejos habrá cambiado un poco – dijo

– Fue bueno pero pasaron cosas y estuvo un poco preocupado – repuse

– y que más paso? –

Teniendo en mente su voz que cambiaba solo suspire y relate un poco sobre lo sucedido escondiéndole lo del matrimonio y la tipa

Fue una larga cena hasta que llego papa quien me saludo y termine volviendo a mi cuarto

Como era tarde envié un mensaje más junto a las fotos a Kibo y respondió al paso de unos minutos

"gracias, como estas?"

Con la propuesta de Yuu en mente respondí

"bien, oye mañana tienes planes?" pregunte

"pues no, apenas en la mañana fui por mi gato y ya arregle algunas cosas, por qué?"

Me acosté y deje salir aire

"bueno me llamo mi amiga y quería que saliéramos juntos, no sé si tendrías problemas en acompañarme"

"me gustaría conocer a tu amiga, es la misma de la que más contado no?"

"si, bueno y como ha estado tu gato?"

Recordé la hora y la agregue al siguiente mensaje

"muy bien, la encargada lo cuido y ahora está aquí jugando"

"me alegro pero te espero mañana y ya has hablado con tu madre? Espero que no siga enojada" no podía dejar de recordar cuando trato de golpearme

"ya les hable sigue un poco molesta pero ya se le pasara. Igual no te preocupes por eso y prepárate para mañana supongo que pasare por ti" siempre era así con la intención de alejarme de los problemas

"si"

"si hay algo que pueda hacer para animarte solo pídelo" añadí

"envíame una foto de ti sonriendo" respondió, salte de la cama caminando con nervios de un lado a otro, mis manos temblaban y me detuve con la vista en el espejo

"lo dices enserio?"

"si, no tengo muchas fotos de ti" contesto

Encended la luz y solo encendí la cámara de mi teléfono, sonreí frente al lente de la cámara pero la vergüenza solo me hacía bajar la vista al suelo aunque llego otro mensaje con una foto adjunta y era Kibo, en la foto sonreía mientras sostenía al gato y solo me senté sobre la silla del escritorio girando con fuerza

Respire hondo y solo sonreí tomando una foto rápida que no revise y envié al instante, mi corazón saltaba por los nervios y al paso de dos minutos llego el siguiente mensaje

"que linda"

Me arroje sobre mi cama pero no medí mi fuerza así que golpee la pared con mi cabeza quedando muy dolida, sobando mi cabeza no apartaba la vista del mensaje

"buenas noches"

Escribí no porque no deseara seguir mensajeándome pero no podía aguantar más si seguía diciéndome eso

"bien mañana te veré, descansa hermosa"

Volví a sentir mi pecho temblar y me cubrí la cara conteniendo gritos de alegría

– ya cállate! – exclamo tomoki al otro lado de la pared

Rodando por mi cama baje y fui al baño donde me enfrié arrojándome agua en la cara pero no podía dejar de tener esa sonrisa que era contrastada por mis ojeras que habían disminuido

Volví a meterme a la cama y dormí abrazando mi teléfono que tenía la foto de Kibo

Con los rayos del pasando por la ventana abrí con cuidado mis ojos, me sentía totalmente ligera y descansada .era temprano y tome el desayuno que había hecho mi madre, quedaba mucho para la cita así que solo me entretuve haciendo los pocos deberes que tenía pendientes hasta ese momento

Una hora antes de irme tome una ducha rápida cambiándome de ropa a una más cómoda para andar en un día soleado sin acalorarme. Quedaba tiempo así que solo encendí mi consola portátil y jugué para matar el tiempo

Escuche que llamaron a la puerta

– puedo pasar? –

Era la voz de Kibo, confundida mire el reloj y ya pasaban veinte minutos de la hora establecida así que solo corrí a la puerta con mi mariconera puesta en mi hombro

– Vamos – dije

Con el detrás me despedí de mi madre y salimos a paso apresurado hasta aquella esquina donde a la distancia mire a Yuu junto a alguien más alto pero no la mire muy bien .al acercarnos quede en silencio al ver que Raibaru era la nueva pareja de Yuu, con nervios solo los mire

– hola mokochi! – saludo Yuu

– ho…hola – respondí

– y él es tu novio? – pregunto

– s…si…se llama…Kibou – conteste

Ella se acercó y fue con el mientras tanto moví mi vista a Raibaru quien estaba normal solo con la vista en Kibo

– Mucho gusto – dijo Yuu

– Oh hola – respondió el

no sabía cómo iría todo

– bueno hay que irnos, pero a donde vamos primero? – pregunto Yuu

– vamos a esa fuente de sodas, hoy hay un especial que está muy bueno – contesto Raibaru

– es buena idea hay que ir – apoyo Yuu

Kibo se colocó a mi lado

– los seguimos – dijo

Yuu asintió y comenzamos a caminar

Los miraba pero no dejaba de tener miedo el cual se esfumo cuando Kibo tomo mi mano, no sabía por qué Raibaru tenía que estar ahí justo ahí se suponía que sería una salida donde lo presumiría

Caminamos por un tiempo hasta aquel establecimiento y entramos

– vamos a esa mesa – dijo Yuu

– Si – fuimos al muro derecho en una mesa de cuatro sillas donde quede mirando a Yuu de frente mientras Kibo a Raibaru

– y que pedirán? – pregunto Yuu

con nerviosismo tome la carta leyendo torpemente, cuando llego la mesera cada uno dio sus pedido dejándome sola, no obstante, Kibo me ayudo y después solo quede mirando mis piernas

– y como se conocieron? – pregunto Yuu

no pude formular palabras y solo oí a Kibo

– es algo complicado pero fue más en un parque – dijo

– verdad? –

Solo asentí recordando más aquel incidente

– oh hacían ejercicio o algo? – pregunto interesada

– Algo así, la encontré mientras corría y hablamos un tiempo – replico

– Ya veo, qué bueno! – exclamo

– A decir verdad eres el primer novio de Tomoko y espero que la cuides muy bien – añadió

– si –

La mesera no tardo y fue colocando lo pedido, a mí me dio un parfait mientras Kibo tenía una malteada con una hamburguesa

– bien, si hay algo mas no duden en pedirlo – dijo

– Muchas gracias – repuso Raibaru

En la escuela hablábamos pero nunca le había dicho sobre Kibo además también mantenía mi distancia con él porque era incomodo después de lo sucedido

Fui comiendo lento escuchando la conversación entre los tres, era como si hubiera desaparecido y no podía ver a nadie a la cara, nadie sabía nada más que Raibaru y si algo sobre eso se mencionaba podría perder la amistad de Yuu y también a Kibo que era ya gran parte de mi

– Tomoko estas bien? – susurro Kibo

lo mire con esa misma preocupación de siempre por mí

– s…si – dije

Para ocultar ese malestar comí más rápido quedando con un dolor en mi frente por el frio, Kibo llevaba la mitad de su hamburguesa

– quieres otro? – pregunto

Asentí

– Bien, espera – llamo a la mesera y pidió otro parfait en tanto solo mire a Yuu

– A él lo conocí en una tarde en el colegio de Tomoko, iba a verla pero se había ido así que lo encontré y bueno comenzamos a ser amigos pero ahora ya estamos juntos – dijo

– Entiendo – bramo

– y como es tu escuela? – pregunto Kibo

– está lejos de aquí, es un poco más grande que la de Tomoko – respondió Yuu

– y tú vas al mismo salón de Tomoko? – pregunto a Raibaru

– No, estoy en el mismo grado pero en diferente aula – solo daba un sorbo de su malteada, le había contado de ella así que estaba un poco más tranquilo

– y tú ya tienes en mente una universidad? – pregunto Yuu

– Sí, pero me estoy preparando aun – respondió

– y a cual iras? – pregunto Raibaru

– es algo personal no me gusta hablar de ello – dijo

– pues yo aún no se si continuare – agrego

– yo quiero continuar entrenando y continuar como alguien profesional en algún equipo de universidad– dijo Raibaru

– Suena muy bien – comento Kibo

Todo quedo en silencio y solo comieron el resto en tanto llego la mesera con el siguiente parfait

Comía con cuidado evitando hacer ruidos

– y como era Tomoko en la secundaria? – pregunto Kibo

– bueno era bastante divertida y habían ocasiones en las que iba con Komiyama, bueno también decía cosas que no entendí muy bien como palabras en inglés –

Quede impactada recordando aquellos chistes sucios

– me podrías recordar cuales fueron? – dijo Yuu mirándome

Nerviosa solo divague con la mirada

– no me acuerdo – dije

– pero nos pasaron muchas cosas juntas creo que por eso seguimos viéndonos – añadió Yuu

– Creo que también tiene otras amigas – dijo Raibaru

– Me lo ha dicho – repuso Kibo

– Me alegro que la hayas cuidado – dijo a Yuu

– Si – volvió un silencio

Acabe con mi helado escuchando las respiraciones de todos

– qué tal si vamos al siguiente lugar? – pregunto Kibo

– Sí, ya es hora de irnos –contesto Yuu, iba a sacar dinero de mi cartera cuando la mano de Kibo me detuvo

– yo lo hago – dijo en voz baja

Salimos de la fuente de sodas ahora continuando hacia la zona comercial

– y…a donde…v…vamos? – pregunte

– Este creo que hay una función en un teatro, es una obra nueva – contesto Raibaru

– no se preocupen me gane unas entradas en una tienda – añadió Raibaru mostrando cuatro boletos

– Quería invitar a Komiyama pero no alcanzarían los boletos – añadió Yuu

– eso si – brame

Lo bueno es que no había ido porque me habría hecho enojar con esos comentarios sarcásticos

Al andar Kibo volvió a tomar mi mano con suavidad y me daba esa confianza que iba perdiendo paso a paso cada vez que imaginaba que sucedería si se enteraran sobre esa confesión, Yuu y Raibaru iban hablando entre ellos

– hay algo que no te guste? – preguntó en voz baja

– no…solo que voy llena con el helado – respondí

Escondí mi malestar pero él seguía mirándome con seriedad. Antes de darme cuenta llegamos hasta el frente del teatro donde la marquesina anunciaba la obra, llegábamos al horario así que sin más entramos a la sala

Era como el cine solo que con personas más elegantes y con un telón al frente, me senté en la butaca cercana a las escaleras sobreponiendo mi mano sobre la de Kibo esperando unos minutos para que la función comenzara

Aquella obra según el programa era una nueva adaptación a una vieja película del extranjero donde el héroe debía enfrentarse ante maleantes y también contra la ley porque así eran sus ideales .sonaba bastante interesante así que preste atención a los diálogos

Fue emocionante ver al caballero luchar con su espada y no era nada tonto así que en pequeños instantes llegue a querer ponerme de pie por lo conmovedor que llego a ser y el tiempo paso deprisa hasta el final donde todo se inundó en un mar de aplausos a los actores que no lo hicieron tan mal a mi parecer

Las luces se encendieron y comenzamos a salir

Junto a Kibo solo mire al cielo y ya era muy tarde

– quieren ir a otra parte? – pregunto Yuu

– No creo que nos alcance el tiempo, será mejor otro día – respondió Kibo

– bueno tienes razón, ya casi anochece es mejor regresar – repuso

Volvimos a sobre nuestros pasos pero antes compramos unas bebidas para el camino

Iba muy ansiosa de ir a solas con Kibo, no los odiaba pero no era un buen momento como para pasar el tiempo y me alegro que él se negara a continuar

Transitamos por una avenida llena de gente y nos desviamos por una calle donde nos separaríamos casi en el mismo punto de encuentro

– Y entonces supongo que vives lejos – dijo Raibaru a Kibo

– de aquí son como diez minutos más o menos – respondió

– Bueno yo vivo cerca, a unas cuadras –

Una brisa se levantó y paso por mi cuello haciéndome sentir un pequeño escalofrió

– quieres mi abrigo? – pregunto Kibo

–No, solo fue un pequeño viento – respondí

– oh bien –

Andamos más hasta que detrás de un poste salió un sujeto grande que sujetaba una pistola

– no hagan nada, solo denme lo de valor – dijo

Sus ojos vidriosos nos miraban con desesperación

– espera, está bien solo danos un momento – dijo Kibo

De su bolsa saco su cartera

– rápido! – exclamo

El miedo se apodero de mi interior dejándome sin pensamientos más que solo observar el arma

– Sí, solo espere –

Raibaru dio su teléfono y su cartera, Yuu hizo lo mismo

– vale no hay por qué hacer daño – dijo Kibo dando sus cosas

El ladrón apuntaba guardando todo dentro de una bolsa de plástico

– tu! Tus cosas! – exclamo encañonándome

No podía mover nada

– vamos! – grito

– oye, ya tienes todo…solo vete – dijo Kibo cubriéndome con lentitud

– vamos el dinero cualquier cosa! – mi respiración se desato y mi cuerpo no dejaba de temblar

– que me des tus cosas! –

El ladrón levanto el arma queriendo golpearme con el mango del mismo y sin cerrar los ojos vi a Kibo detenerlo con su brazo izquierdo mientras que con la derecha lo golpeo usando la lata de soda haciéndolo retroceder, fue en un segundo cuando escuche un estallido y Kibo me abrazo, con esa voz suave se acercó a mi oído

– No llores –

Quede fija mientras resbalaba de mis manos hasta el suelo

Solo estaba en suelo y todo alrededor de nosotros desapareció, caí hincada tomando su mano y lo moví quedando fija en una herida entre las ropas que se llenaban de sangre

– no! – un grito salió de mi interior lastimando mi garganta, quede pasmada

No sé cuánto paso cuando mire un auto de policía y una ambulancia recordándome aquel día, no sabía si estaba vivo o muerto pero quede quieta hasta que un paramédico se acercó y caí dormida

Entre la oscuridad de aquella espesa niebla mire la silueta de Kibo observándome como siempre, esa ternura y el misterio era su aura. Comenzó a caminar hacia mí y con alegría levante mi mano

Tardo tanto en llegar así que fui hacia él y lo encontré en medio de la nada cubierta por esa capa blanca en el suelo

– Ya regrese – dijo

– Que bien – respondí

Como siempre de sorpresa solo me abrazo

– oye…hay que ir de vuelta a esa tienda de libros – dije

Kibo acariciaba mi cabeza cuando solo inicio a besar mi cuello haciéndome cosquillas y fue a mis labios, esa pasión me hizo recorrer su espalda con caricias pero era demasiado intenso así que lo empuje ligeramente

– también quiero jugar contigo en la consola – dije

Con fuerza volvió a besarme pero se detuvo de nuevo acariciando mi cabeza, sentí frio en mi hombro y era esa humedad desconocida lo que me hizo apartarlo y lo mire llorar, jamás lo había visto así de vulnerable y fue un impacto para mi corazón

Lo volví a abrazar

– Calma – dije con suavidad

– estoy aquí, vamos sonríe como siempre – agregue pegada en su pecho

– quiero leer todavía esos libros que me des y comer lo que preparas –

Sus sollozos se escuchaban con ligereza y fue alejándose sin decir nada más, era extraño solo verlo irse pero una sustancia resbalosa en mis manos me hizo revisar encontrando ese escarlata en las puntas de mis dedos

– Kibou! – grite

De un golpe desperté recuperando el aliento mirando un techo blanco, desorientada mire a los lados hacia una silla donde estaba mi mama quien al verme se levanto

– Qué bueno – dijo

– y Kibou? – pregunte

Mi cuerpo permanecía débil

– está en cuidados intensivos – respondió, exaltada trate de ponerme de pie

– Calma – dijo deteniéndome

– Quiero verlo – dije

– Aunque vallas no habrá cambios, debemos esperar hasta mañana – dijo

Con la poca fuerza dirigí mi mirada a la puerta

– Ya les hable a sus padres y a ver qué sucede – añadió

– y como esta? Que paso? – pregunte

– por lo que me dijeron la bala casi llego al pulmón pero algo la detuvo no saben que fue pero perdió sangre así que lo llevaron de inmediato a emergencia, ahí se complicó porque era más difícil remover la bala y mientras lo hacían hubo un ataque en el sistema por la gran cantidad de sangre que se había perdido y estaban teniendo que estabilizarlo…ahora descansa en una cama y solo hay que esperar para ver como amanece –deje salir un suspiro

– y…el ladrón? – pregunte

– no se bien solo Yuu me dijo que cuando tu novio lo golpeo parece que disparo y con la nariz rota cayó al suelo inconsciente, ellos llamaron a la policía y fueron por ustedes pero lo que dijo de tu hiciste sí que me asusto, gritaste tanto que te quedaste pasmada y no te separabas de él, trataron de moverte pero no podían incluso fueron más policías pero solo te quitaron cuando te dieron un sedante – dijo

– Ya veo – dije sintiendo una molestia en mi garganta

– y en que piso esta? – pregunte

– Está en el cuarto piso ya iremos después– contesto dándome un vaso con agua

– por ahora descansa, el doctor ha dicho que debes permanecer así unos días, creo que el shock fue demasiado para tu cuerpo – dijo

Recostada mire al techo cubriéndome el rostro y solo comencé a llorar

– qué te pasa? – pregunto mama

– Nada…s…solo estoy feliz – respondí

– Me alegra que…siga vivo – añadí

– Cálmate…–

Me acaricio la cabeza

– Tus amigos fueron a la estación para encerrar al ladrón – dijo

Esas cálidas lágrimas bajaron hacia mis oídos

– no sé si lo necesites pero aquí está tu teléfono –

De la bolsa saco mi celular y lo puso en mi estomago

– Voy a ir por algo de comida para ti, quédate aquí – repuso

Mama salió dejándome en esa cama simple y con bastante rapidez solo busque esa foto y la mire sin perder detalle hasta que solo abrace mi teléfono

Sin miedo y con torpeza me logre poner de pie andando hasta la puerta, no podía hacer nada más que sostenerme de las cosas. Logre llegar al pasillo andando hasta el elevador donde con una visión borrosa apreté el botón al cuarto piso, me apoye en la pared y al llegar casi caigo pero pude sostenerme y caminar mirando aquellos cuartos con pacientes dentro

Fui mirando cada uno hasta que llegue al frente de ese cristal donde lo encontré conectado a una máquina y un respirador, su apacible cara se mantenía inerte y siendo débil me sostuve en la ventana, quería verlo sonreír y ser el mismo que mantenía el misterio, había sido mi culpa por no contener el miedo y siguiendo ese instinto me salvo a costa de su vida como la primera vez, no sabía por qué el seguía conmigo a pesar de cada mal momento, yo solo era una otaku sin vida y el único conocimiento de amor era a causa de jugar como siempre, no comprendía porque era tan feliz y tan idiota por no confrontar mis problemas, siempre él iba delante ayudándome y cuidándome, no lo merecía

Caí al suelo llorando con la impotencia de siempre

Unos minutos después volví a ponerme de pie y sin permiso abrí esa puerta y fui a esa cama, débil solo me hinque y tome su mano mirándolo

– por favor…recupérate Kibo –

Lo sentí apretar mi mano con la suavidad de siempre


	16. Chapter 16

Capitulo catorce

La mire tener miedo y mientras la cubría todo se oscureció de la nada dejándome solo con las fuerzas para pronunciar unas palabras

Más tarde de la nada me encontré recordando mi vida y solo presencie algo antes de despertar observando una lámpara con muchos focos y volver a caer dormido. Agradecía mucho pero no sé cuánto tiempo paso, tuve un sueño con Tomoko quien lloraba y quería consolarla pero estaba muy lejos de mí así que comencé a ir con ella, todo era oscuro pero la lograba notar entre la penumbra, el suelo era demasiado blando como la arena y una espesa niebla blanca recorría mis pies desnudos. Antes de aquello había estado ante un juicio pero aún me quedaba tiempo así que solo regrese

Me movía con torpeza queriendo conectar bien mis pies al suelo, llegue con esfuerzo y solo la abrace lo más fuerte que podía

– oh Tomoko que gusto verte – dije

Ella estaba callada con esa mirada triste entre sus oscuros ojos esmeraldas

– no estas lastimada? – pregunte pero no decía nada

– parece que no, está bien yo te cuidare – dije

Abrazándola la mire y sin poder controlarme comencé a besarla mientras recorría su cintura con mis manos desviándome hasta sus glúteos donde me separe conteniendo ese deseo

– lo siento – dije

Me cubrí la cara soltando un suspiro por ella que lloraba, al quererla de vuelta se apartó y camino perdiéndose de mi vista

Con el dolor me senté en el tibio suelo

– Creo que soy demasiado débil –

– Si hubiera sido más rápido esto no hubiera pasado, me gusta demasiado pero no soy muy bueno –

– Tal vez deba dejarla ir y dejarle de causar tanto daño –

Raramente no recordaba nada solo a aquel ladrón y la expresión de Tomoko en el último momento

Mantenía fija la vista en el suelo hasta que un pequeño calor rozo mi nuca seguido del tacto de alguien en mi mano, sonreí colocándome de pie y comencé a correr siguiendo una desconocida dirección y de repente desperté mirando un difuminado techo grisáceo, no contaba con fuerza así que solo miraba al frente, me dolía el pecho pero era muy leve entre tanto un sonido agudo seguía cierto ritmo

Sin poder pensar nada respiraba pesadamente, en mi mano sentía el tacto cálido y llegaron más sonidos deformados, no podía entenderlos pero nombraron a Tomoko, estando débil moví mi vista a la izquierda donde dos figuras levantaban otra más pequeña, era Tomoko, con fuerza levante mi mano queriendo ayudarla, de mi boca salía un gemido con la intención de llamarla pero no podía, era demasiado para mi perderla y no lo deseaba, di todo de mí y con mi brazo fui moviéndome de la almohada y deslizándome por la superficie de la cama pero otro deforme ser hizo presencia devolviéndome, luchaba lo más que podía por centrar de vuelta mi turbulenta mente pero antes solo fui dormido

De vuelta desperté con más calma teniendo el respirador en mi cara, no sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado pero estaba feliz de saber que Tomoko estaba bien e incluso me había visitado, escuchaba el monitor y mire a través de la ventana al pasillo donde pasaron un doctor y una enfermera más, estando solo mire los alrededores y también mis brazos que tenían conectada agujas que daban con el suero

Relajado y con un ligero dolor solo deje salir aire dolorosamente

Imposibilitado pensé en los pendientes de casa, mi gato y aquella comida que no deje refrigerar y lo más importante que era si Tomoko se encontraba bien después de aquel robo, podría tener algún trauma o pesadillas, sería malo si tuviera cualquiera de los dos

Con un ambiente muy perturbador cerré los ojos dejándome llevar por el sueño

Volví a despertar ahora con más fuerza, me retire el respirador de mi cara refrescándome y gire hacia la derecha de mi donde encontré a Tomoko durmiendo sobre una silla, sus brazos sueltos mientras en sus piernas tenía su sombrero de siempre, sonreí

La observe con bastante ánimo lo que fue un alivio para mi inquieto corazón, quería ver más pero con ese estado me fue imposible levantar mi cabeza

Mi noción el tiempo estaba muy reducido pero solo fue después cuando despertó y se arrojó sobre la orilla de la cama

– Has despertado, estaba muy preocupada – dijo tomando mi mano

– ya tiene que desperté, solo que supongo que debo estar muy cansado – repuse

Sus ojos se humedecieron

– cuanto tiempo llevo aquí? – pregunte

– Cuatro días – respondió

Sorprendido levante mi mano

– espero que mi gato no este enojado – comente

– no te preocupes, estuve pendiente de tu casa – dijo

– Gracias y perdón por dejarte todo – dije

– no hay problema...además no tengo mucho por hacer – repuso con una leve sonrisa

– cuando consiga un nuevo teléfono me puedes enviar otra vez esas fotos de ti? – Tomoko solo negó con la cabeza

– están en tu celular, solo que esta en tu casa – respondió

– Traje algo para que comas pero no si puedas – añadió

De una bolsa saco un obento

– es fruta que prepare –

Me enseño el contenido

– que bien –

Sujeto un tenedor colocando un cuadro de manzana que me dio, con facilidad mastique y trague aunque fue un poco doloroso el proceso

– Que delicioso – dije

– No es para tanto – repuso

– y llevas tiempo aquí? – pregunte

– Unas horas, vine después de la escuela y creo que me dio sueño – dijo

– Traje mi DS y un manga para pasar el tiempo – agrego enseñándome el contenido de su bolsa

– puedo ver cómo juegas? – pregunte

Tomoko se apartó poniéndose roja

– eh…no creo que te guste – dijo muy nerviosa

– solo quiero desaburrirme un momento – dije

– …mejor te platico que ha pasado – respondió

– bueno –

Tomoko hablo y notaba que seguía sonrojada cada vez que miraba la bolsa lo que me dio cierta curiosidad. A pesar de lo sucedido ella iba superando aquello y me encontentaba

Era de noche cuando se levantó de esa silla

– vendré mañana – me sentía mucho mejor e incluso había olvidado que seguía recuperándome

– eh…si quieres puedes leer este manga, es solo uno espero que te distraiga aunque sea solo un momento – repuso

– está bien – comente

– vendrás mañana? – pregunte

– sí, ahora que estas despierto te traeré unos libros – respondió

– bien – se despidió y salió de la habitación

Con alegría permanecí dentro tomando una lectura nocturna

A la mañana siguiente desperté al escuchar mi nombre y conmigo ya se encontraba Tomoko quien me miraba

– cómo estás? – pregunto

– bien, aunque me duele un poco la espalda – respondí

– oh…si pudiera te levantaría – dijo

– No hay problema – repuse

– Te traje los libros, fue un poco duro encontrarlos pero aquí están – dijo mostrándome una pila de ocho libros de apariencia vieja

– gracias…y cómo estás? – correspondí

– Bien – dijo

Había notado que tenía ojeras

– enserio? Hay algo más de lo que me quieras hablar que no me has dicho ayer – Tomoko negó con insistencia

– está bien, no te obligare –

Con un suspiro tome uno de los libros y me sorprendió que ella lo encontrara porque era un poco parecido al que ella tomo en mi cuarto

– oye podría…tomarte una foto? – pregunto

– si…pero no creo que me vea muy bien – conteste

– no importa…solo d…déjame estar a tu lado – se levantó de la silla y se recostó en la pequeña cama colocando al frente la cámara

– vale…sonríe –

Con nervios solo mire al frente y escuche el flash, de inmediato volvió a sentarse y miro la pantalla

– este…ayer vino tu mama antes de que despertaras – dijo

notaba el nerviosismo

– no pasó nada verdad? Te ofendió? – pregunte

Volvió a negar con la cabeza

– tal vez venga de nuevo, cuando me vio solo me ignoro – respondió

– bueno y venia sola? – se puso seria

– con Byūti – era de esperar

La puerta se abrió y entro un doctor

– podría salir quiero hacer una revisión al paciente – dijo a Tomoko que solo me miro y salió

Como era de esperar me acomodo de vuelta y quito las vendas de mi cuerpo dando una revisión además de otras cosas más

El doctor me retiro unos cuantos cables y el respirador con unas cuantas recomendaciones más pero continuaría un tiempo más dentro del hospital, fue una rutina rápida así que Tomoko no tardo en regresar

– investigaste donde conseguir los libros? – pregunte

– No, le pedí a una conocida que sabe sobre los libros y bueno fue muy cansado – dijo con un tono de molestia

– ya veo – mirándola mejor se veía linda enojada

– ya puedo salir de la habitación, si quieres podemos dar una vuelta por el hospital – comente

– sí, este….te puedes levantar? – pregunto

– Me parece que hay una silla de ruedas detrás de ese estante, podrías ver – respondí

– si – fue y mire su asombro

– aquí esta – con fuerza saco la silla y la llevo hasta mi

– espérame…no he caminado en estos días así que estoy un poco débil de mis piernas – dije, fui deslizándome de la cama

– Espera – Tomoko me tomo del brazo y con ella logre sentarme, al momento sentí una punzada en mi pecho pero lo ignore

– voy a llevarme el suero – dije

– bien, entonces te empujare –

Con lentitud fuimos por el pasillo mirando a las personas

– esto es gracioso – comente

– por qué? – pregunto

– fue después de salir de hospital la primera vez cuando nos conocimos – respondí

– Oh…es verdad – dijo desanimada

– No te preocupes por eso – agregue

– vendré seguido para compensar esa vez – dijo

– No hay problema, además también deberías descansar – repuse

Quedo en silencio

– así estoy bien –

Sin nada más continuamos hasta el frente de una ventana donde con un poco de dolor en los ojos mire el paisaje con el sol ya puesto a ocultarse

– si viene mi madre no le hagas caso en lo que diga – dije

– es…un poco difícil no hacerlo – respondió

– si pasa algo no dudes en contármelo –

Hacía tiempo que se había abierto a contarme sus problemas y en ocasiones se guardaba todo causando unas discusiones que se revolvían unos cuantos minutos

Pasamos un tiempo ahí hasta que volví a la habitación y a mi cama

– vendré mañana – se iba y en un acto tome su mano atrayéndola y bese su mejilla

– Esperare – dije

Con sus cachetes rojos retrocedió

– Si – salió de ahí rápido

De nuevo solo comencé a leer los libros en una noche muy tranquila y cálida

Aquellas visitas se volvieron costumbre y no había día que ella no viniera, pero unos días antes de ser dado de alta que llego mi madre y no de la mejor manera

Se sentó en la silla de Tomoko mientras ella solo se mantenía en la puerta, mama había venido igual pero en diferentes horarios junto a Byūti, ambas había dejado unos días el pueblo para visitarme e incluso me ofrecieron llevarme hasta otro hospital pero me negué

Con silencio solo miraba a Tomoko

– te gusta esto? – pregunto mama

– a que te refieres? – dije

– a esto, siempre tener problemas –

Quede un poco confundido

– Bueno no se pueden evitar – dije

– creo que ya sé por qué siempre te sucede eso…es ella, desde que llegaste aquí te paso todo eso…lo mejor sería que dejaras esta ciudad y volvieras a casa, ya en la ciudad podrías ir a la universidad de ahí mismo – dijo

– no, me quedare aquí y Tomoko no tiene nada que ver con esto – se puso de pie

– porque eres tan terco? Esa no tiene nada que pueda ofrecerte y aun así la defiendes – pase la mano por mi cabeza

– la quiero, y ya tengo pensado que hacer así que no cambiare de parecer por lo que pase – conteste

Mama soltó un suspiro

– cuando te pase algo peor y te des cuenta te esperare en casa, si vas con ella no te recibiré –

Se levantó y fue a la puerta

– Que te mejores – dijo Byūti que fue detrás

– cuídate y llama a casa – dijo

Estando solos se acercó cabizbaja

– Te traje unas mangas – dijo

No me permitió ver su cara y solo tome uno leyendo pero no pase más de las primeras hojas cuando baje las piernas de la cama y levante su mentón con ligereza observando unos ojos jade totalmente inundados en lágrimas, no dije nada y baje a abrazarla

Lloraba en silencio y correspondí solo acariciando su cabeza

Paso un tiempo, me dolía mi pecho pero lo soporte, mi hombro se humedeció

– no importa lo que diga – susurre a su oído

– p…pero – sollozo y no dijo más

La mantuve conmigo hasta que logro calmarse, sabía bien que a pesar de todo a Tomoko le afectaba el rechazo por parte de mi madre y lo ocultaba

Ya era tarde y la hora de visita termino

– estarás bien? – pregunte

– si…solo lo olvidare – contesto

– segura?...si pudiera regresaría contigo – respondí

– Estaré bien – dijo

Indeciso baje de la cama

– que haces? – pregunto

– voy a irme – me cubrí la herida por el dolor

– no, no puedes – bramo deteniéndome

– salgo en una semana además me necesitas – replique

Tomoko me detuvo

– no te iras! – exclamo enojada

– Pero… – no logre completar palabra

– te necesito pero lo mejor es que te quedes! – volvió a exclamar

Era la primera vez que la veía alterada que incluso llamo la atención de una enfermera que pasaba

– vuelve a esa cama! Ya vendré mañana con mejor humor – dijo

Callado me senté mirándola, su tristeza había sido tomada por ese enojo y se fue

– estas bien? – pregunto la enfermera

– si –

Me volví a acostar con una sonrisa por que la había visto enojada y en verdad era muy linda

Pase el resto del día leyendo los mangas y solo caí dormido

Al paso de la semana fui dado de alta y mi madre me llevo a casa, charlamos un poco antes de que entrara a mi cuarto donde hizo su revisión y al final solo nos sentamos a beber lo que había comprado en una tienda, mi herida estaba mejor pero debía tomar aun medicinas, Tomoko por otra parte iría cuando ambas se hubieran ido para evitar enfrentamientos entre ellas

Volvió a insistir en casarme con Byūti pero me negué nuevamente a lo que se enojó con esa ligereza de siempre pero estuvo unas horas más hasta que regreso al hotel donde se quedaban

Era casi el atardecer cuando llego Tomoko

– y cómo te sientes? – pregunto cuando abrí la puerta

– bien – conteste

– quieres pasar? –

Tomoko asintió con la cabeza y me hice a un lado dándole permiso

– y tu madre ya se fue a su casa? – pregunto mirando a los alrededores

– se ira mañana, no te preocupes no volverá – respondí

– traje unos dulces –

De entre su mariconera saco una pequeña bolsa de gomas de sabor

– sí, y en la escuela como te ha ido? – pregunte sentándome en el suelo con vida a la televisión

– pues bien, tengo amigos aunque son muy diferentes a mi…ya sabes una es delincuente otra solo finge y esta la que me mira raro – dijo

Sonaba algo mal pero lo decía con satisfacción, había tenido algo en mente desde hacía tiempo pero supuse que ya era hora de decirlo

– Tomoko….piensas ir a la universidad? – pregunte

Tomoko quedo pensativa

– Si, por…por eso vine a estudiar aquí – respondió

– bien…y ya sabes a cual quieres ir? – me miro con nervios

– eh…no, no estoy segura –

Tenía miedo a la propuesta que le iba a hacer

– y no…no quieres ir conmigo? Ya vienen las solicitudes y bueno pensé que si hacemos los exámenes juntos podríamos ir a la misma universidad –

Tomoko me miro muy atenta

– lo dices enserio…pues sería interesante, pero no se ha cual iras…tal vez me podría preparar mejor –

Con felicidad me acerque a su oído revelándole la escuela a lo que quedo muy sorprendida

– No sé si pueda, es muy difícil entrar ahí y yo no soy buena – dijo con un tono que fue desanimándose

– no te preocupes te ayudare a estudiar más y me centrare en que aprendas, si quieres piénsalo esta noche y me dices –

Muy seria miro el suelo

– está bien –

Abrí la bolsa de gomas de sabor comiendo una

– está muy lejos, y sin no entro tardare mucho en verte – comento

– no te preocupes y si eso llegara a pasar vendría los fines de semana –

Seguía desanimada, sin mucho por hacer me arroje hacia ella abrazándola y solo comencé a hacerle cosquillas

Ella se carcajeaba

Fue en la tarde del siguiente día cuando mando un mensaje

"ya estuve meditándolo y como no tengo nada que perder podría intentar hacer el examen"

"me alegro mucho, ven y repasaremos juntos todo lo que vendrá" respondí

No lograba controlar la emoción que sentía

"voy en camino, espero mucho maestro" escribió y quede apenado

"te espero"

Fueron unos largos días dentro y también en el parque repasando y estudiando hasta que llego el día del examen

Era temprano cuando llegamos al patio principal, con nervios volví a ver la gran estructura del recinto soltando mucho aire porque era muy emocionante, Tomoko parecía más nerviosa

– estas bien? – pregunte

– Sí, solo es el frio – contesto

Lleva puesto aquel abrigo que tenía la cabeza de un zorro blanco

– bien, y donde te toca? – pregunto

– creo que en el aula C del cuarto piso – solo asintió

– bien, supongo que me esperaras? – pregunto

– ya veré, estoy nervioso espero concentrarme lo mejor que pueda – conteste

– toma tu tiempo, no te apresures – añadí

– si – ambos caminamos al interior donde nos separamos

Dentro de aquella inmensa aula miraba a los demás quienes se mantenían serios y callados solo mirando al frente o dentro de sus cosas preparando sus materiales que usarían en cambio yo solo cargaba con un lápiz, bolígrafo y una goma, me senté sin hacer ruido algunos suspirando liberando la tensión y relajándome hasta que comenzara el examen

El encargado no tardo mucho y nos dieron horas para completar el examen además de que nos advirtieron sobre las trampas

hice todo lo que podía aunque la presión aumentaba cada vez que encontraba alguna pregunta difícil que indeciso respondía y en algunas borraba para corregir, todo lo aprendido y el esfuerzo ahora estaban siendo probadas pero estaba la promesa de ir juntos a la misma escuela así que di mi mayor esfuerzo

Ya habiendo terminado el examen y revisado di el examen al encargado y solo sali del salón en camino a la puerta, me sentía más ligero y solo quería irme a descansar y esperar a que las respuestas salieran y aunque había la segunda oportunidad estaba seguro que esa vez entraría, esa vez no volví porque era una extrañeza en mi tener en mente algo más que una carrera por que sentía los indicios de querer algo más que no comprendí hasta que conocí a Tomoko

A las afueras cerca de la puerta principal me mantenía sentado observando los alrededores por donde pasaban los otros que igual ya se retiraban con esas miradas de miedo y desesperación que me recordaban a mí, miraba la hora y ya casi se acercaba la hora definitiva del fin

cerré mis ojos un momento cuando una brisa paso por mi cuello

– oye, Kibo – con extrañeza mire a Tomoko

– Te quedaste dormido – comento

Me levante de golpe

– supongo que estoy cansado – repuse

– sí, ya vámonos –

Asentí y juntos fuimos hasta aquella habitación de hotel donde nos quedamos el resto del día con la intención de irnos temprano

– y quieres salir? – pregunte

había dejado mis cosas en mi maleta entre lo poco silenciosa de la habitación con la tv encendida

– No, solo quiero descansar – respondió

Estaba confiaba a diferencia de mí que tenía ciertas dudas

– iré por comida, algo que quieras en especial? – dije, tome mi cartera con dinero

– lo que traigas estará bien – se encontraba en la cama puesta boca abajo para dormir

– Bien, ya vuelvo – cerré la puerta y me aleje

No tarde en ir y regresar, la desperté y comimos juntos mirando la tv y no había gran diferencia en cuanto el momento ya que todos esos muebles lujosos no los podría tener

Las semanas pasaron y las reuniones con Tomoko fueron más en el parque y en citas que llegamos a tener, donde en ocasiones charlábamos sobre planes que haríamos cuando fuéramos a la universidad pero Tomoko eligió una carrera diferente a la mía a lo que le anime más, pocas veces íbamos a mi casa a pasar el rato, sin embargo, entre tanto tiempo se publicaron los resultados y quede satisfecho ahora con un nuevo camino

(Hola a todos

Bueno quería saludarlos, no hago esto mucho pero les agradezco por seguir esta historias y realmente me gusta ver que les agradan

Espero que estén bien y no pierdan las esperanzas)


	17. Chapter 17

Capitulo quince

vi los resultados y sin nada de emoción estuve en mi habitación, Kibo me envió un mensaje mostrándome que él había entrado a diferencia de mí que me quede a unos cuantos puntos para aprobar, había estudiado mucho para nada, dentro tenía una combinación de enojo y decepción pero solo me acosté sin responder el mensaje de Kibo

Al día siguiente desperté sin nada en mente que solo seguir con mi vida como una otaku que algún día tendría un trabajo monótono, había hecho tantos planes con Kibo que no se lograrían

No se cuánto permanecí en esa cama hasta que escuche que golpeaban la puerta

– Tomoko, ya levántate…no has bajado siquiera a desayunar y ya casi es noche! – dijo mama

– Sé que es difícil pero al menos come algo – agrego

Ella estaba conmigo al momento y ahora no quiera escuchar nada

sin nada encendido más que mi celular que no dejaba de recibir mensajes, solo quería dormir un tiempo hasta que eso que sentía se fuera de mí, desesperada solo fui al baño y me lave la cara con la vista puesta en el espejo y ante nada volví a la cama

Durante la mañana del siguiente día desperté temprano y baje a comer alguna cosa, mama había salido a hacer las compras y tomoki supongo que habría ido a un entrenamiento

Me serví café y con esa taza permanecí sentada dando sorbos lentos hasta que escuche que llamaban a la puerta, sin ganas solo revise por el orificio de la puerta encontrando a Kibo, sentí una pulsación en mi pecho y quería salir a recibirlo pero ahora no era un buen momento, y era cierto lo que su madre decía yo solo era problemas y jamás le ofrecería nada, lo ignore y fui a mi cuarto escuchando mientras llamaba

Volví a meterme a la cama cerrado los ojos y caí dormida

Más tarde desperté y encontré a Kibo en mi habitación mirándome

– Tomoko, que te pasa? – pregunto

No quería ver su preocupación así que le di la espalda tapándome con la cobija

– tu madre me conto sobre los resultados, todavía tienes la oportunidad solo ten paciencia ya habrá alguien que no quiera el lugar – dijo

Sentí su mano en mi cabeza pero la retire

– No – dije

– pero y todo ese esfuerzo? – pregunto con un tono cálido

– no me importa, no puedo hacer nada – conteste solo cubriéndome los oídos

– y esos planes, no iríamos en las vacaciones a ese lugar donde venden mangas y cosas así, como se llamaba…era una convención, me gustaría ir contigo – a pesar de no quererlo lo escuchaba

– No – de vuelta trato de acariciarme pero golpee su mano

– a mí nunca me pasan cosas buenas cuando las quiero, no importa si estudio mas no entrare así es siempre incluso en la escuela no he llegado a ser alguien importante o que al menos muchos conozcan – replique

– Dejare todo – agregue

Escuche un silencio

– acaso te estas rindiendo? No eres así, me agrada que siempre estés pensando en algo nuevo y tu imaginación me gusta – dijo

No le di importancia

– de nada sirve – repuse

Escuche que se levantó de la orilla de la cama y sus pasos, no obstante, con fuerza retiro la cobija y se puso encima de mí como las ocasiones anteriores, su expresión de enojo me sorprendió

– no te des por vencida! – exclamo

– te ayudare! No me importa cuántas veces! – se encontraba enojado

– No seas como ese yo que odie –

Sin lograr moverme me miraba pero desvié mi vista hacia la derecha queriéndome levantarme pero el con fuerza sujeto mis manos

– no! Ya no lo intentare – respondí con fuerza

– por qué?! Acaso desperdiciaras todo ese tiempo! – pregunto

No sentía dolor en mis muñecas por lo que supe que se contenía

– si! No tengo futuro…solo olvídame! – con ese dolor en mi corazón lo mire y se encontraba de vuelta con pequeñas lagrimas

– tu madre tiene razón, no te puedo dar nada, es mejor que cases con Byūti…a…además he estado sola así que lo soportare – sentí que apretó sus manos

– estás loca?! Mi madre se equivoca contigo eres la más bella y siempre me estás dando un empuje en lo que hago, por ti estoy aquí – encima de mi rostro cayeron esas lágrimas, fueron como un calor ante ese frio que sentía dentro

– s…soy una inútil – brame dejando salir eso que se contenía

– no lo eres...aun si todos te odiaran jamás te dejare, no me importan los demás – dijo suavizo sus manos

– aunque me pidas dejarte no lo hare, eres demasiado especial para mí – el continuo llorando

– no…puedo creer que no estaré contigo…quería hacer todo eso – dije

Llore

Soltó mis manos y solo me envolvió en sus brazos

– Nos queda tiempo, solo confía – murmuro

– y…si me vuelvo una don nadie, sin nada bueno? – dije

– te cuidare hasta el último momento – escucharlo con esa calidez disolvió mi envidia

– a decir verdad soy un inútil sin ti, solo estaría encerrado y seguiría como un borrego el camino que me den – agrego

– Tú eres la diferencia, tengo fallas pero tú aun así me quieres –

Parecía una ilusión verlo tan indefenso y vulnerable

– así que por favor no te rindas… –

Era alguien fuerte que ahora se volvía solo un niño lleve su cabeza a mi hombro

– ha…hare de nuevo el examen – dije

– no…pierdo nada – añadí

– enserio? – pregunto como un pequeño

– si –

Se restregó en mi hombro

– Que bien – bramo

Era tarde y la luz del atardecer pasar por mi ventana desapareció

Totalmente en silencio permanecimos en esa cama, con el tan cerca mi corazón latía que escuchaba mi pulso, olía muy bien, levanto su mirada hacia mi encontrándonos y fue rosando mis labios dejándome un cosquilleo en mi estómago, no tenía miedo de lo que fuera a pasar y Kibo tampoco, con mis manos deslice hasta su espalda baje pero entre el decidido momento tocaron la puerta y el con la cara roja se levantó, me cubrí de vuelta con la cobija

– están bien? – pregunto mama del otro lado de la puerta

– s…si – contesto Kibo

Abrió la puerta y nos quedó mirando

– entonces ya te has calmado? – pregunto

Me cubría con la cobija hasta mi nariz

– si….ya ha…hable con Kibou y voy a tomar la segunda oportunidad si se presenta – conteste

– segura que estas bien, te ves muy roja…haberte quedado aquí no te habrá dado fiebre? –

Se acercó y toco mi frente

– estas ardiendo –

Mama solo miro a Kibo quien ocultaba también su rojizo rostro

– podrías venir otro día? Tengo que revisarla – dijo mama

Kibo se cubría la boca y asintió

– vendré…te llamare Tomoko – dijo

inmovilizada solo lo mire acercarse y besar mi mano

– si –

Kibo abrió la puerta

– quieres que te acompañe? – pregunto mama

– gracias pero ya conozco el camino – contesto

– bien –

Kibo salió

Mama fue por unas cosas que usaría como un termómetro, quise explicarle que no estaba enferma pero no podía inventar nada que fuera lo suficiente real para convencerla que solo era vergüenza, ambos casi por un momento perdíamos el control del momento, inmovilizada me prometí que eso jamás sucediera hasta que fuéramos lo suficientemente responsables para manejas cualquier cosa que se nos escapara

en esa noche me la pase tomando pastillas siendo curada de una fiebre inexistente y al final con una paño mojado en mi frente permanecía con la vista al techo

– escuche gritos, todo está bien? – pregunto mama sentada desde la silla de mi escritorio con sus manos cruzadas

– Sí, solo me dio una buena razón para hacer el intento – replique

– como no salías le conté sobre lo que pasaba, me preocupaste que solo te encerraste en silencio, normalmente se escucharía tu computadora o tus juegos – dijo

– nunca lo había escuchado gritar, sí que lo hiciste enojar – comento dando una risa

– Supongo – comente

– pero cuando llegue parecía muy apenado, es buen chico no lo eches a perder – dijo

– Si –

no podía dejar de sentir el rose de sus labios

– y cuando harás el examen? – pregunto

– No lo sé, ya le preguntare – respondí

– espero ahora estudies más y puedas entrar – dijo

– Suerte – se levantó y salió

Me quite el paño de la cabeza y solté un suspiro llenándome de motivación para ahora solo concentrarme en solo mejorar

Sin nada que hacer tome mi celular y revise los mensajes de Kibo quedando bastante feliz y cuando acabe de leer lo llame

– ho…hola – salude

– que…hay, como estas? – pregunto, su voz titubeaba

– Bien, solo pensaba en cómo le haríamos para estudiar – dije

– es cierto, qué tal si estudiamos en tu casa para que no perdamos mucho tiempo y bueno mi casa está sola – dijo, desde hacía tiempo podía notar cuando estaba muy nervioso y con lo que paso no era de mas

– Buena idea – me cubrí completamente con la manta

– y cuándo será? – con un tono más relajado pregunte

– Si quieres podemos comenzar mañana –

Me dijo la fecha que esperaríamos y platique un poco más pidiéndole perdón por mi comportamiento y otras cosas mas

Los días pasaron y Kibo me dio más clases que fui entendiendo preparándome para competir contra otros más, era un poco más lenta en matemáticas pero su paciencia era increíble

En la escuela seguía haciendo lo mejor que podía dejando aquellos intentos de ser más popular que en ocasiones olvidaba por que supongo que con lo nuevo parecía algo muy pequeño

Y sin más llego la fecha y con él me presente de vuelta, era muy temprano y con frio calentaba mis manos con mi aliento

– estas lista? – pregunto

– un poco, son los nervios – conteste

– Tranquila, solo mantente relajada y no te dejes llevar por la presión – repuso

– Sí, creo que ya entrare – con una despedida rápida me dirigí al interior

Me senté y sin mirar a nadie solo deje que el aire saliera

No fue muy tardado y me encontré leyendo las primeras preguntas dando que eran bastante sencillas por que las había visto muchas veces con Kibo, fueron varias las que me resultaron fáciles pero otras me costaron mucho así que solo me di mi tiempo para evitar que la prisa me confundiera aún mas

En tres horas me vi en la última pregunta y con una decisión rápida me levante de asiento y me dirigí a dejar el examen en silencio, abandone la escuela y encontré a Kibo en las afueras, parecía bastante tranquilo pero no podía confiarme del todo

– Vamos, pasemos a comer algo – dijo, asentí

La espera de los resultados fue muy larga para mí pero siendo acompañada las mire sin tener esperanza y con una mente en blanco, mis manos temblaban pero Kibo solo me tomo por los hombros dándome ese ánimo, leyendo mi nombre con cuidado deslice mi vista hasta el número de aciertos

– Felicidades – dijo Kibo, logre obtener ese lugar arrojándome a sus brazos

– qué bien, que bien! – exclame

era una gran emoción la que sentía y aunque era raro tener esa sensación que me hacía sonreír, en esa tarde la pase en casa celebrando con mi familia y Kibo a quien mi padre ya lo miraba menos amenazador, sin embargo, era algo irónico que ahora que esforzándome había entrado a la universidad en cambio cuando lo hice para ser popular o al menos llamativa obtuve lo contrario, no odiaba a nadie de la escuela por nada pero ahora me separaría de las amigas que había hecho aunque había la opción de encontrarnos, hablaba poco con ellas así que era evidente como irían las cosas .quedaban pocos meses antes de graduarme por lo que haría lo que me fuera posible para al menos hacer una buena amiga que me eran escasas

En la escuela aun me encontraba a Raibaru pero cada quien se distancio para evitar dañar las relaciones que teníamos, no había visto mucho a Komiyama y me alegraba por ello pero me era perturbador que no dijera algún comentario con sarcasmo cerca de mi incluso me saludaba con amabilidad a lo que correspondía igual, a ese grupo lo conocí en un viaje escolar antes de encontrarme con Kibo la primera vez y eran bastante diferentes a mí pero las soportaba

Cuando las encontraba me unía en los recesos a comer con ellas y en parte de las tarde salíamos un tiempo a comer o beber algo

y sin más llego la ceremonia y me presente bastante alegre pero cuando comenzaron a dar sus discursos un frio en la parte baja de mi estómago me hizo mirar a mis compañeras que lloraban y me contagie de cierta nostalgia, en realidad no había sido un mal año y si podría decirlo disfrute de buenos momentos

al final de todo eso me despedí de mis compañeros y de la profesora que había sido una molestia en ocasiones, Kibo me esperaba a las afueras junto a mi familia, mi andar fue muy pausado recordando tantas cosas y con la vista al frente al edificio sonreí secándome las lagrimas

– vamos a casa – dije

– Espera, tomare una foto – repuso enseñándome la cámara

– Ahora párate al frente y tú también –

Kibo anonadado me miro y fue acercándose

– Bien, ahora solo quédense quietos un momento –

Sosteniendo el oscuro rollo me puse seria pero sonreí

– bien, ya está…quieres comer con nosotros? – pregunto a Kibo

se rasco la cabeza

– no quiero ser una molestaría – respondió

– vamos también ayudaste, ahora vamos –

Mama solo se dio la vuelta rumbo a casa

Kibo me miro sonrojado

– v…vamos – dije

– Si –

La seguimos en silencio y a la distancia mire a tomoki hablar con Komiyama quien estaba llorando pero mi hermano solo tomo sus manos, no entendía lo sucedido pero solo mire a Kibo

– No creo que haya hecho mucho – comento en voz baja

– porque lo dices? – Pregunte

– solo te enseñe, tu hiciste todo esto – contesto

– bueno sin ti…no estaría aquí – repuse, se puso más rojo

al llegar estuve con él en la sala mirando una película que se trasmitía en tanto solo escuchaba y olía algo muy apetitoso de la cocina, con solo camisa y una corbata desajustada me recostaba en el apoyo del sillón

– y para la universidad te mudaras? – pregunte

– sí, me llevare a mi gato y buscare un buen lugar cerca de la universidad – respondió

– Entiendo – era muy razonable por la distancia además de que saldría más económico

– y tú? – Con la duda solo levante la vista al techo

– No lo sé, podría irme contigo – dije sin pensar

–B…bueno para que compartiéramos la renta – agregue nerviosa

– Parece buena idea – comento

– Si –

Al parecer Kibo no se había dado cuenta pero se fue sonrojando y quede paralizada con la vergüenza que avanzaba por mi cuerpo

Estuvimos en silencio

– y c…cuando iras? – pregunte

– tal vez esta semana busque algo por allá – contesto

– Ya está la comida – dijo mama

Nos levantamos y fuimos hasta la mesa, papa llegaría hasta tarde así que estaríamos solos además de que tomoki aún no llegaba de donde fuera que estuviere

– y tu familia ya sabe sobre la universidad? – pregunto mama a Kibo

– sí, les avise y estaban felices – respondió

– Me alegro, bueno sírvete lo que quieras – repuso mama

Entre preguntas que hacia mama a Kibo terminamos llenos y vacilando solo me puse seria

– también me mudare? – pregunte

– a que te refieres? – dijo

– bueno no creo que pueda ir y venir de la universidad – dije

– Pues sí, te buscaremos un apartamento donde estés bien – dijo mama

– bu…bueno también Kibo lo hará así que pensé que podría compartir la renta cuando el encontrara un apartamento – dije

Mama bebía té y solo se puso seria

– No, nosotros te buscaremos uno así que no te preocupes por el dinero – contesto

Fue una pequeña decepción

– además no es prudente que dos jóvenes vivan juntos y a solas – añadió

A partir de ahí solo cayó una tensión

– bueno y tienes más planes para la universidad? – pregunto mama

– Supongo que acabar mi carrera y volverme profesor – respondió

– Oh que bien, espero que lo logres – bramo mama

– y algo más en el futuro? – Kibo divago con la mirada

– cómo qué? – pregunto

– No lo sé una familia o algo más que un trabajo – replico

Kibo solo me miro y fue colorándose

– Este, bueno no tengo aún muy aclarada esa parte de mi vida – dijo, mama solo sonrió

Kibo estuvo unas horas más en la mesa hasta que se retiró y fue a casa a descansar después de esa despedida fui a mi habitación donde estuve acostada soltando bocanadas de aire por no tener nada que hacer y sin más responsabilidades me levante de golpe y comencé a jugar en línea esperando encontrar algo de competencia que valiera la pena

en plena partida vinieron a mi mente tantos recuerdos y no tenía idea alguna de como irían las cosas, nunca habría imaginado que llegaría esta ese lugar y sin ser una mojo más, no tenía responsabilidades un tiempo así que tal vez me desvelaría jugando, no obstante, le marque a Kibo quien respondió de inmediato

– hola, como estas? – salude

– bien, estoy leyendo un poco…y cómo te sientes? Has acabado la preparatoria y no iras con tus compañeras a celebrar? –

Nunca había hecho planes y en la ceremonia me había despedido muy rápido

– No creo, estaré jugando – dije

– Oh bueno…me hubiera gustado vivir contigo – dijo

Quede mirando el teléfono

– si…pero…bueno estando solos creo que si sería algo peligroso – comente

– Lo sé, pero hubiera sido lindo – repuso

– Pero en diferentes camas – agrego

Nerviosa sostenía torpemente el control

– Po…por supuesto – brame

– y….no tienes más planes que tu trabajo? – pregunte saliéndome de la partida en línea, su voz se volvió muy temblorosa

– eh…si… – respondió

– cómo qué? – escuche el sonido del libro cerrarse

– ca…casar…tener una familia – dijo titubeando

Era demasiado escucharlo así, me coloque el teléfono en el oído a pesar de tener el altavoz

– supongo…que yo sería tu esposa…es broma! – colgué de inmediato tapándome la cara

– Tonta tonta tonta – repetía en voz baja

No había sido capaz de controlar mi boca, en pocos minutos sonó mi teléfono de nuevo, lo observaba de lejos pero arrastrándome lo sujete y respondí

– h..Hola? – del otro lado escuchaba solo un silencio

– me…gustaría – dijo Kibo

de vuelta colgué rodando por el suelo

En silencio yacía en el suelo con mis extremidades estiradas y solo sonreía dejando salir esa emoción causada por sus palabras siquiera lo podía creer por completo, me pellizcaba para saber si no solo era un sueño, de vuelta sonó el teléfono y ahora con más calma hable

– Bueno – dije

– Hola mokochi – saludo Yuu

– hola, como estas? – respondí con desanimo

– bien, estoy en casa y como te fue en tu graduación? En la mía estuvo algo emotiva no quería separarme de mis amigas – dijo

– bien, me despedí de mis compañeras y bueno también de mis amigas, y la pase con mi novio – dije

– Que bien, yo igual aunque fue por poco tiempo también tuvo que irse porque su familia iba a salir – repuso

– sí, el mío estuvo conmigo hasta hace una hora – dije

– comprendo, y ya está mejor? En esa ocasión si me alarme – dijo

– Sí, está mejor –

Me senté al borde de mi cama

– me sorprendiste mucho, sí que lo amas – comento

– Si – dije

– No sabía que eras así, él debe ser muy afortunado – dijo

– no lo sé, le causo problemas pero aun así me quiere – conteste

– es el primer novio que te conozco pero espero que sean felices – comento

– Sí, gracias…igual – cerré un momento mis ojos

– Bueno solo hablaba para eso, a ver si nos vemos algún día y salimos – dijo

– Sí, estaría bien –

Con una corta despedida colgamos y me volví a sentar a jugar

El atardecer estaba muy cerca así que pensé en dormir temprano

En la partida de vuelta sonó mi teléfono y era un mensaje que revise de inmediato

"puedes venir al parque?" con la duda solo respondí

"Por qué?"

"hay algo que quiero mostrarte" me dio curiosidad

"aún no lo cierran? Y que es?"

"lo van a cerrar tarde así que no hay problema, por favor ven" me levante y solo me prepare para salir

Sali de casa y camine algo rápido hasta el parque, recorrí los senderos y lo encontré en la banca de siempre, tenía a su lado una bolsa con lo que parecían ser dulces y galletas también era acompañado del gato quien estaba gordo y con un pelaje más brillante, a la distancia se levantó saludándome y no tarde en llegar en el

– qué pasa? – pregunte

– Nada, solo quería pasar un tiempo aquí y comer algunas botanas – contesto

– sí, y que querías mostrarme? – pregunte

– ven, siéntate ya casi pasa – dijo

Apunto al lago y algo confundida mire, el sol ya se perdía entre los montes de la lejanía pero al estar en el límite un dorado color se trasparentaba y el reflejo fue a un árbol que pareció tener hojas de oro

– lindo no? – comento tomando mi mano

– si, como lo descubriste?! – dije

– he estado trabajando de medio tiempo así que en las tarde paso por aquí y bueno una vez descanse un poco y lo vi –

Era muy asombroso como se tiño de dorado

– Increíble –

Era un agradable espectáculo, cuando el sol se ocultó se volvió al mismo color verde

– quieres pockys? – pregunto enseñando una caja

– Si –

Sentada me relaje y el gato se durmió en mi regazo

Paso media hora y hable con el sobre el juego en el que estaba inmersa y aunque estaba lleno de niños de catorce años que decían muchas groserías era muy divertido pero en cierto punto se puso serio

– Quiero que el año que viene volvamos y veamos ese árbol – dijo

– Sí, estaría bien –

Me miro a los ojos

– quiero eso sea un recordatorio de algo importante – añadió

– de qué? – pregunte

Pasaba por mi mente que era de las tardes que estuvimos ahí

– p…puedes estirar tu mano? –

Estaba demasiado nerviosa y lo hice sin tener nada en mente, de su bolsillo saco una caja oscura y del interior saco un anillo plateado que coloco en la punta de mi dedo

– se…serias mi prometida? – pregunto

Mi boca quedo sellada y solo asentí con ánimo, introdujo mi dedo al anillo y soltó mi mano

– La próxima quiero que el plateado se vuelva dorado debajo de ese árbol – dijo

Se cubrió la boca

Lo observe totalmente paralizada

– Yo…igual – dije

De vuelta se quedó mirándome y solo fue acercándose con ligereza y me beso

Estuvimos en silencio y solo sujeto mi mano donde tenía el anillo

– Daré todo de mi para protegerte – dijo, era mucha alegría por lo que sonreía

– Y yo te cuidare – respondí

Volvió a besarme sellando una promesa que cumpliría


	18. Chapter 18

Epilogo

– y como eras cuando estabas en la escuela? – pregunto

– bueno….supongo que tranquila – respondí

– y tú? – pregunto

– Creo que ruidoso, éramos pocos los que asistíamos al colegio – respondió Kibou

– y como se conocieron? Los padres de mis amigas se volvieron novios en la escuela y en el trabajo – dijo

– Es una historia larga – respondió Kibo

Estábamos en la sala sentados mirando la televisión, era tarde y no teníamos mucho de haber cenado

– Sí, fue después de que tu papa me salvara en un callejón de unos tipos malos – repuse

– oh! Enserio! Papa es como un héroe? – exclamo con mucha energía

– Bueno héroe no creo que sea la palabra indicada – repuso Kibo

– Si es un héroe – dije

Se puso rojo

– Y mama es una princesa – agrego

Mi hija solo me miro

– increíble! Es como un cuento! – dijo

– Ahora vuelvo –

Mi hija fue en dirección a su habitación muy aprisa

– y como te ha ido? – pregunte suspirando

– Bien, solo tengo que preparar unas clases más – respondió

Con calma me recosté en su regazo

– llamo tu mama y pregunto por ti? – dije

Me miro fijo

– y te dijo algo? – pregunto

– No, ya no le caigo tan mal – conteste

Acaricie su mejilla

– Bueno tu padre ya no me mira tan feo – comento

Sujeto mi mano y acaricio el dedo con el anillo dorado

– Sí, también nos invitaron a ir a conocer a mi sobrina – dije

– ya nació? Pensé que faltaba una semana – repuso muy sorprendido

– Si fue ayer, me hablo mi hermano en la mañana – dije

– vamos –

– sí, supongo que no estarían mal conocerla –

– oye no extrañas tu trabajo? – pregunto desabrochando su camisa del cuello

–no, siempre me regañaba el jefe y bueno ya sabes cómo llegaba, lo bueno fue que tuve que irme por el embarazo – respondí

Había estado laborando en un edificio como secretaria gracias a unas recomendaciones pero al paso de un tiempo se volvió muy pesado y cometía pequeños errores que mi jefe los hacia ver graves, ya en ese tiempo me vinieron náuseas y en una revisión me di cuenta que estaba embarazada lo que fue bueno ya que me libere pero cuando nació mi hija solo decidí dejar el trabajo y dedicarme a la casa donde podía estar más en paz

– Yo sí extraño esos días, me gustaba cuando te vestías elegante – dijo

Fue acercándose tumbándome sobre el sillón acariciándome todo el cuerpo de una manera muy erótica

– Cuando llegabas me encantaba verte, eras muy sexy – dijo

Solo toque sus hombros con mis manos

– mama te puedo tomar una foto con papa? – pregunto ella que nos miraba

Kibo se levantó y fue por un libro en el estante casi como un rayo

– s..Si – conteste

– bueno tengan –

En sus manos tenia pequeños dibujos cortados en forma de una corona y una espada

– Este es para ti – me dio la corona

– Y ten papa – le dio la espada

– Ponla sobre tu cabeza – dijo

Sintiéndome algo tonta la coloque sobre mi cabello

– Acércate papa –

Kibo solo se sentó a mi lado sosteniendo la espada y sonrió a lo cual hice lo mismo

– Digan galleta –

Fin

Hola a todos

Espero que hayan disfrutado esta historia como a mí me gusto escribirla, al paso de este tiempo he escrito mucho y me animaron mucho los comentarios, sé que ya lo he puesto mucho pero sin ustedes todo esto no se habría logrado, les agradezco desde el fondo de este corazón y un consejo por mi parte es que no pierdan la esperanza y sigan sus sueños

Con el tiempo veré si hare otro proyecto, casi siempre hago cambios en Tomoko o a sus alrededores para que todo funcione de alguna manera y aunque no me gusta hacer sufrir en ocasiones lo hago solo para hacer madurar. Bueno hasta la siguiente y si pueden recomienden esta historia y las otras

Gracias y adiós

Pd: no se preocupen hay dos especiales, y espero que me sigan en la nueva historia


	19. Chapter 19

Capítulo especial

había pasado mucho tiempo y ya estaba a una semana de graduarme, Tomoko jugaba con la consola que había traído de casa y yo solo leía un poco encima del sillón, ella se había mudado hacia un año atrás cuando sus padres accedieron a que viviéramos juntos cosa que me alegro por que en esos días las únicas veces que nos llegábamos a ver era en los fines de semana cuando nos reuníamos para ir de paseo ya que la escuela era demasiado pesada como para vernos en las tardes y eso en ocasiones casi rompía la relación que teníamos pero dando un esfuerzo ambos logramos que funcionara

Juntos o separados en algún momento discutíamos por que habían veces que Tomoko quería abandonar la escuela ya que ante el estrés se iba rindiendo a lo que respondía pidiéndole que no lo hiciera y conmigo era cuando me desanimaba mirando el lado malo si llegaba a fallar en mi sueño y ella de vuelta me respondía animándome más, eran peleas de horas y nos volvíamos a reconciliar en poco tiempo

– es mi turno de cocinar, quieres algo de comer? – pregunto levantándose del suelo y apagando la tv

– Arroz rojo – respondí

– Bien, solo espera –

Fue a la cocina y sin nada que hacer solo me senté en una silla del comedor

– y tu familia va a venir para tu graduación? – pregunto

– Sí, se darán un tiempo y estarán en la ceremonia – conteste

– Supongo que me mantendré lejos – comento

– si vienen no te apartes, ya saben que eres mi prometida así que deben aceptarlo – dije, quedo quieta mientras lavaba el arroz

– s..Si – dijo

– y no ha dicho nada tu familia sobre que vivamos juntos?, ya tiene un año – dije

– Pues no, solo mama me pregunta cosas – dijo

– Comprendo – miraba el anillo en mi dedo que seguía reluciente

– y ya has dado de comer a koma? – pregunto

– Si, en la mañana llene su plato – respondí dejando un momento el libro para ver el suelo en busca del gato

– quieres que te ayude? – pregunte

– No, lo tengo así que no hay problema – respondió

– quieres que compre algo? – pregunte

– No, solo espera – dijo

Con su pelo sujeto en una cola mire hacia la ventana

– y no estas nerviosa por la graduación? – pregunte

– un poco, pero estoy relajada incluso ya puedo jugar sin problema – contesto

– solo relájate ya te llamare cuando este todo listo – dijo

Suspire y solo continúe leyendo el libro

Estuve en la silla mirándola de espaldas recordando y solo sonreí

Fue una comida tranquila entre los dos, aunque había mucho silencio era muy agradable solo escucharla a ella, entre risas llegamos al final y con los trastes remojándose en el lavado nos sentamos a ver una película de terror

Las luces permanecían apagadas solo con la pantalla de la tv iluminando

Todo comenzó normal con una pequeña trama antes de que comenzara con los personajes principales cuando de la nada solo apareció el asesino lo cual asusto a Tomoko, sujeto mi brazo solo ocultando su rostro

– oye estas bien? – pregunte

– sí, solo me sorprendió – respondía

Apretaba con fuerza mi brazo y daba pequeños gritos, era bastante tierna lo que me daba gracia y se calmaba cuando las escenas algo aterradoras pasaban

Ya era muy noche cuando termino la película así que encendí la luz de la sala y bostece

– Si quieres ve a dormir yo lavo los trastes – dije

– No…te ayudare – repuso levantándose del sillón

– son pocas cosas lo puedo hacer solo – dije

– Está bien –

Fui a la cocina y escuche pasos detrás que eran de Tomoko quien me seguía pero no le di importancia y comencé a limpiar

Fue rápido y mientras enjuagaba solo la mire sentada en el comedor

– estuvo buena no crees? – dije

– si pero muy común – repuso

– Si…vendrá mi mama mañana a ver cómo estamos – dijo

– oh, bueno supongo que se quedara esta semana? –

– Sí, ya arreglo todo así que estará bien –

Lo hacía cada tres meses estando desde un día hasta una semana solo para asegurar que no ocurriera nada, era natural ya que era su madre, los míos llamaban por teléfono y de vez en cuando venía Byte quien se las arregló para entrar a la misma universidad cosa que me tomo por sorpresa

– Bueno, todo está en su lugar así que no creo que se enoje – comente

– sí, la vez anterior se puso furiosa cuando encontró la bolsa de basura debajo del comedor – dijo

– Sí, esa vez no fue buena idea dejarla ahí pero ambos sabemos que salimos temprano y no pudimos bajar a dejarla en el deposito – replique

– sí, y estarás despierto hasta tarde? – pregunto

– No, dormiré cuando termine – conteste

– Pensé que podríamos estar un rato más juntos– dijo

– mañana lo podemos hacer –

Termine y solo me seque las manos y fui en dirección a mi cuarto

– espera! – bramo

– pasa algo? – pregunte

– Es que…bueno…por que no …por que no dormimos juntos, ya hace tiempo que lo hicimos – respondió ocultando su rostro

Era raro que lo pidiera de esa manera

– no tendrás miedo o sí? – pregunte

– No…solo que si viene mama…no estaremos a solas – respondió con sus mejillas en un carmesí intenso

– está bien, solo ve por tu almohada – dije

Quedo quieta mirándome

– me…acompañarías –

Con solo la luz de la sala encendida casi todo era oscuridad

Accedí y fui primero entre las tinieblas de los pasillos y entre a su habitación encendiendo la lámpara, Tomoko entro y se llevó su almohada junto a su manta

A pesar de estar juntos me seguía pareciendo linda en todas las maneras, ya en mi habitación se acomodó y cambiándome de playera solo me mire al espejo hacia mis cicatrices que ya tenían tiempo cerradas y suspire, me metí a mi cama cobijándome y Tomoko permanecía a mi lado

– p…puedo tocar tus cicatrices? – pregunto mirándome

– Sí, pero no creo que te guste – respondí

Tomoko metió su mano en mi playera recorriendo por lo torso

– siempre las veo pero no dejo de imaginarme el dolor que sentiste – comento con un tono triste

– No dolieron –

Con la palma de su mano en las cicatrices se mantenía atenta

– Mejor hay que dormir, voy a apagar la luz – dije

– déjala…así está bien – repuso

Solo asentí y me acomode para dormir

Cerré los ojos un momento y escuche la voz de Tomoko

– oye…sigues despierto? – dijo

Voltee hacia ella

– sí, quieres algo? – negó con la cabeza

– no puedes dormir? Te puedo traer un té – dije

– no, solo quédate –

Podía ver que la película le había afectado demasiado así que sin decir nada más me acerque abrazándola y fui quedándome dormido. A la mitad de la noche desperté solo mirando a Tomoko durmiendo profundamente, acaricie su mejilla y solo volví a dormir

Al siguiente día desperté y en silencio fui a preparar el desayuno, tenía en mente dejar de ver las películas de terror cuando estuviera Tomoko

Cuando Tomoko despertó ya comía

– Buenos días – dijo

– buenos días, quieres café o té? – pregunte

– Café – somnolienta se sentó en la mesa –

La próxima yo hare el desayuno – dijo dando un bostezo

– sí, me gustaría – fue una mañana muy tranquila

en la tarde llego la madre de Tomoko quien estuvo con ella a solas unas horas en tanto solo enviaba otro mensaje a casa y sin nada más que hacer me quede continuando el libro en el sillón de la sala

Salieron por la tarde

– Ya que estoy aquí porque no vamos a comer afuera – dijo la mama de Tomoko

– pero no está cansada del viaje? – pregunte

– No, además vamos aquí cerca – respondió

– Vamos, les daré diez minutos –

Sin querer ser una carga fui por mis tenis y como no me dejaría negarme lo mejor era no decir más

Espere un momento en la puerta y los tres salimos a un pequeño local de ramen, en una mesa solo miraba el menú

– tres del especial – ordeno la señora a la mesera

– y como han estado? – pregunto

– Pues bien, solo preparando lo poco que nos queda en la escuela – respondí

– ya veo, y ya has pensado que harás después? – pregunto

– Quiero ejercer mi carrera como profesor, ya tengo unas ofertas así que tal vez en unos meses tenga empleo – respondí

– Suenas muy seguro – repuso

– No tanto, hace tiempo estuve entrevistas y me hablaron pero me dieron tiempo para responder – dije

– Suena bien, espero que lo logres –

Podía hablarle mejor pero aun sentía un poco de incomodidad

– y ya has pensado en consolidar tu matrimonio? – pregunto

Quede petrificado y Tomoko reacciono igual

– Sí, pero…– Tomoko interrumpió

– será más adelante, aun queremos hacer algunas cosas –

– Son listos – comento

– discúlpenme por eso solo quería ver como reaccionaban – agrego soltando una carcajada leve

Quede apenado por ello

El ramen llego a la mesa y solo comenzamos a comer

– cuando se mudaron juntos imagine que no durarían o harían una tontería, parece que me equivoque – dijo

– Supongo que han madurado – agrego

– Si – repuso Tomoko

– y como están en casa? –

– Pues bien, tu hermano también está en las finales de su universidad y tu padre va por un aumento – respondió

– Que bien – dijo

– también tu cuñada igual esta por acabar su escuela – dijo la mama de Tomoko

– quien? – pregunto con interés

– Komiyama, ya llevan un tiempo junto con tu hermano – contesto

– Oh –

Tomoko solo continúo comiendo

– y tu otra amiga Yuu como le ha ido? – pregunto

– Pues bien creo ya llevo unos meses sin saber algo más, supongo que ya se habrá casado – respondió

– no la he visto más que en esas veces en la secundaria, y cambio mucho? – pregunto

– demasiado –

Tomoko saco su celular y mostro una foto

– Sí que lo hizo – comento sorprendida

– y tus otras amigas? – pregunto

– unas trabajan otras siguen estudiando –

No sabía mucho de ellas pero en ocasiones le hablaban por teléfono

– deberías estar más atenta no sabes cuándo necesitaras ayuda – dijo

– Tengo a Kibo así que no creo que necesite más – contesto

Quede un poco avergonzado

Fue una comida tranquila hasta que regresamos al apartamento donde me senté a leer un poco más y Tomoko solo se sentó a jugar

– Deberían hacer algo más que solo perder el tiempo – dijo la mama de Tomoko

– Pero ya no tenemos que hacer – respondió Tomoko

– Además no tenemos deberes –

La mama de Tomoko nos miro

– Supuse que esto pasaría así que traje fotos de Tomoko de más pequeña – dijo

Interesado baje el libro y Tomoko apago su juego

– Lo mejor es salir – comento mokochi

Nunca había tenido la oportunidad de ver sus fotos

– Pero no había nada que hacer así que aprovechemos para recordar – dijo la mama que fue donde sus maletas siendo seguida por Tomoko

Sentado solo suspire, fue cuando regresaron con un álbum

Fueron unos días bastante interesantes sabiendo cómo era Tomoko y deseaba que nada cambiara en ambos, me gustaba como estaban las cosas y me encantaba Tomoko cada día más

Hola

Bueno serán dos especiales, espero que les haya gustado la historia y que me sigan en la nueva, solo tengan paciencia hasta el siguiente mes

Eso es todo hasta la próxima


	20. Chapter 20

Capitulo especial dos

Ya tenia mucho tiempo desde que habíamos entrado a la universidad y para mi sorpresa byuti también, la primera vez que nos encontramos abrazo a kibo y me miro un momento para burlarse

– Que bien que te encuentro, te he extrañado – dijo sujetando sus manos

– oh….y cómo? – pregunto kibo que también no podía creerlo

– Hice el examen y aprobé, no pensé que también estarías aquí – respondió

En sus ojos note que mentía

– sí, y que estudias? Vives por aquí? – pregunto kibo que no dejaba de estar perplejo

– Porque no mejor vamos a beber algo mientras – respondió

– no puedo debo llevar a tomoko a su aula – dijo kibo

– No creo que ella sea tonta o algo, además quiero hablar bastante y no creo que el tiempo que tenemos sea suficiente – replico byuti

Sus ojos denotaban que no me quería cerca

– Podría faltar para acompañarlos – sugerí

Kibo me miro

– no creo que sea bueno que lo hagas, piensa en tu carrera – dijo byuti y tenía cierta razón

Me acerque y bese a kibo en la mejilla

– Ve con cuidado – dije andando hacia mi salón

Camine deprisa pero voltee solo para verlos irse agarrados de la mano, no quería preocuparlo pero tampoco confiaba en ella y una parte de mí se sentía intranquila

Durante la clase pensé e imagine lo que estarían haciendo, ella intentaría seducirlo con sus enormes pechos encimándose y queriendo besarlo, no obstante, kibo me era fiel lo suficiente para negarse a caer en los encantos de byuti, por momentos me relajaba y volvía a los mismos pensamientos, ese día casi no preste atención a lo que dijo el profesor

Al concluir no demore en volver al patio principal y en ir a buscarlos a la cafetería, no los encontré ahí ni tampoco en los jardines cosa que me lleno mucho mas de miedo, saque mi teléfono y envié un mensaje

"dónde estás?"

Mire hacia todas partes y enseguida vibro mi celular

"estamos en el local de comida a las afueras de la escuela"

Sin perder tiempo camine rápido hasta el local y entre levantando la mirada hacia las mesas y en el fondo estaba kibo bebiendo té helado, fui con él y me pare al costado de la silla

– Tomoko – dijo levantándose

– Ya terminaron mis clases – dije

– que bien, quieres que ordene tu comida favorita? – pregunto apuntando el menú

– no gracias, estoy bien –

Abrió una silla para mí y me senté, byuti prosiguió con su plática sin verme ningún solo momento y se concentró en kibo que le prestaba atención, era muy molesta, sin embargo, con lentitud subí mi mano en la mesa deslizándola hasta la suya, delicadamente toque su piel hasta encimar mi palma sobre sus dedos, kibo giro su mano y me sujeto suavemente mientras sonreía, en esos días las palabras eran poca cosa y las miradas lo decían todo

– y ahora que harán? – Pregunto byuti

– la llevare a su casa – contesto

– Que bien – bramo con ánimo

– y ella vive lejos? – pregunto

– No mucho, estará a unos diez minutos de aquí – replico kibo

– oh, eso es bueno – sabía bien actuar y fingir

– Kibou deberías venir algún día a donde vivo – comento, kibo la miro a los ojos

– Tal vez – dijo, me centre en él un segundo molesta

No pronuncie ninguna palabra hasta que llegue hasta mi casa, no podía creer que lo considerada

En la puerta lo mire

– Bueno que descanses – se inclinó queriendo besarme pero me lo evite retrocediendo

– qué pasa? – Pregunto

– Nada – conteste

Me miro y quiso sujetar mi mano pero reaccione apartándome y abriendo la puerta

– Nos vemos – entre y cerré

Me apoye en la puerta y no escuche nada, kibo aún estaba afuera de la puerta. Una parte de mi quería salir abrazarlo pero otra solo me hizo ir a la cama y dormir

Desperté más tarde y mire que ya era noche, con cuidado me prepare la cena y cuando ya tenía algo en la mesa me senté y enseguida abrí los mensajes

"ten una linda noche tomoko"

"estas bien? Parecías molesta es mi culpa?"

"´perdóname"

Eran los mensajes de kibo que estuvo enviando cada media hora, me alegre que se preocupara pero aun no sabía cómo responder, no me era claro el por qué sentí molestia sin una razón, el veía a byuti como una amiga nada más y era imposible que hiciera algo más con ella, deje por el momento el teléfono cuando de pronto sonó el tono de llamada y conteste de inmediato

– Hola – salude

– Hola mokochi – respondió raibaru

–o…oh, como estas? – Dije

– bien ahora estoy tranquilo en casa y tú? – se oía siempre tan galante

– igual, ahora estoy cenando –

En su voz podía sentir cierta molestia

– estas bien? Paso algo? – pregunte

–No….bueno….la verdad quería pedirte algo – replico

– eh…que cosa? – me dio nervios oírlo

– Quería saber si me podrías ayudar – dijo

Se oía aun con dudas

– en qué? – hizo ruidos en el teléfono hasta que suspiro

– Quiero regalar algo a yuu pero no sé muy bien que…y pensé en ti para que me des una ayuda – era una buena pareja para yuu

– sí, me gustaría acompañarte – dije

– entonces mañana puedes? –

Mire mi calendario y estaba libre, ahí ambos nos pusimos de acuerdo de la hora y el lugar pero todavía nos quedó tiempo para platicar, raibaru también se encontraba en una universidad y jugaba para esa escuela cosa emocionante para el

Fue hasta más tarde cuando ambos nos despedimos y dormí

Al día posterior lo espere en la estación del tren, kibo aquella mañana me llamo y respondí acostada

– Hola buenos días amor – kibo no tardo mucho

– buenos días cielo, como estas? – aun adormilada bostece

– bien, y que tal estuco tu noche? – pregunte

– Pues estuve pensando en lo que paso ayer – respondió, quede en silencio unos segundos

– yo fui la grosera, no sé qué me paso discúlpame por favor – dije sosteniendo con fuerza mi celular

– Yo me disculpo – especule que él no sabía la razón pero quería no darme culpa alguna a mí

– yo actué como una idiota, te amo mucho –

Ya hacia bastante tiempo que podía sentir cuando sonreía al otro lado del teléfono, con mejor ánimo me dijo que saldría a hacer las compras de la semana y también le avise que saldría solo que oculte a raibaru de mis planes, ambos teníamos un día ocupado pero nos prometimos que iríamos a comer juntos

Cuando me despedí de kibo fui preparándome para salir y ya en la estación del tren revise la hora y de pronto lo escuche

– hola, esperaste mucho? – Saludo

– No, no tiene mucho que llegue – correspondí

– Que bien, entonces vamos – asentí y andamos juntos hasta el vagón

Dentro hablamos y me conto como iban las cosas con yuu, su relación era algo que esperaba de ellos, siempre populares entre los amigos y cosas así que veía en televisión

Fue pronto que llegamos a esa tienda, eran las doce del día y aun no hacía mucho calor

– sería mejor ropa? – pregunto

Lo único que pensé en ese instante fue en lencería y los enormes pechos de yuu

– entonces ropa? – pregunto otra vez

– No….bueno mejor algún accesorio – respondí nerviosa

– sí, creo que he oído de una tienda de mis compañeras de la universidad pero no recuerdo el nombre del todo – comento mirando hacia todas partes

– m….muchas tiendas están en el mall de aquí cerca – dije

– ya veo, entonces vamos puede que encontremos algo para ella – miro su teléfono y se detuvo

– Yo te llevo – camine delante y con cuidado de recordar el rumbo

Recorrimos varas manzanas antes de llegar al frente, era fatigante tener que ir hasta ahí por eso cuando necesitaba algo iba al mercado local cerca de mi departamento – y en que piso es? – pregunto

– no recuerdo…..hay un mapa tal vez nos indique donde – conteste

– genial –

Se veía muy fresco a pesar de haber caminado tanto a diferencia de mí que mi aliento se agito, entramos y fuimos al mapa del mall, era bastante grande con decenas de locales diferentes pero nos fuimos directo a las de accesorios , eran muchas en dos pisos y suspire

– Bien, iremos lento – comento

En todo el tiempo que estuve con él me di cuenta que muchas chicas y mujeres veían a raibaru, era cierto que tenía un cuerpo atlético y era apuesto pero kibo era mejor

Subimos hasta el piso de los primeros locales y miramos los aparadores

– crees que un collar sería buena opción? – pregunto

– deberíamos verlos primero tal vez haya uno para ella – dije

– Si – me sujeto de la mano y entramos, fue raro pero no le di demasiada importancia

– Busca uno elegante – comente mirando las piezas

– Si – frunció el ceño y miro con cuidado cada uno, al variedad deslumbraba los ojos y él se concentró mucho

– me pregunto si estaré con ella por mucho tiempo – dijo

– Sabes la amo mucho – añadió

– Si – fue incomodo oírlo

– oye creo que nunca hablamos sobre ese día – retrocedí

– N….no creo que sea el momento indicado – volteo hacia mí

– no es nada extraño, además respeto a kibou – dijo con serenidad

– Que diera la vida por ti me hizo ver que él es el mejor – repuso

– pero quiero aclararlo, es bastante incomodo que nunca podamos hablar bien – dijo

– Ya tiene mucho tiempo que paso y ninguno lo puede olvidar – baje la vista

– Entonces….primero compremos el regalo y después charlamos al respecto – asintió

De la primera tienda pasamos a unas cuantas más hasta que encontramos el regalo perfecto para yuu y dentro de una pequeña caja de regalo salimos hacia un lugar de comida rápida, ordenamos y nos acomodamos próximos a la ventana

El ambiente sosegado me relajo aunque aún latía mi corazón por tener que recordar aquella mañana, raibaru coloco su brazo en la mesa y apoyo su cabeza con su mano

– sabes me gustabas mucho en ese tiempo – dijo

Nerviosa incline mi cabeza

– y aun sigues estando tan linda como ese día –

Mi cara ardió enseguida, mi pulso parecía no detenerse, sin embargo, apreté mis puños

– p….por que no mejor lo arreglamos – dije

– lo siento….solo quise sacar eso de mi – también en su voz se oyó nervioso

– tú también me gustabas –ambos reímos y suspire

– Creo que nos guardamos mucho – dije

– Si…– entre titubeos llego la orden

– y él sabe? – pregunto, bebí de mi malteada

– No, no he tenido el valor de decirle – raibaru asintió

–Te entiendo, tampoco yuu lo sabe – temía aun que kibo se enfadara conmigo

– pero…ya paso hace mucho…porque no solo les decimos? – dijo

– También lo he pensado pero me pregunto que pasara después….será más incómodo para ambos y más si hay celos – raibaru exhalo

– entonces nos guardaremos eso por un largo tiempo – comento con desanimo

Yo me estaba cansando de guardarme eso, me toque la cabeza

– Le diré en cuanto pueda – dije

– De todos modos se tendrán que enterar en algún momento – añadí, raibaru me miro sorprendido

– creo que hare lo mismo…solo espero que no me deje – se veía decidido y con dudas al mismo tiempo, suspire mucho antes de mirar hacia el regalo de yuu

– oye podrías mostrarme de nuevo el collar? – pregunte

– si claro –

Saco la caja y la abrió, enseguida la tome mirando el regalo, era muy brillante y aseguraba que a yuu le encantaría, no obstante, cierta sensación me hizo voltear por la ventana donde estaba kibo, su mirada vacía hizo levantarme de mi asiento y correr hacia afuera

Atravesé la entrada y llegue a donde él estaba parado pero se esfumo, trate de verlo entre la gente pero nada él se veía, me toque la frente y mi corazón latía rápido

– oye kuroki, y kibou? – pregunto

– N…no lo sé – replique

– Intenta llamarlo – saque mi celular y di con el numero pero entre más quería comunicarme el colgaba rápidamente

– estará enojado….malentendió que estuviéramos juntos – bramo raibaru

– Yo iré a buscarlo tu ve con yuu – detuve un taxi y solo indique la dirección de la casa de kibo, lo deje atrás y continúe con la esperanza de encontrarlo

Una hora después llegue al frente del edificio y subí enseguida hasta su piso, no tarde demasiado en estar en su puerta, golpee bastante y no oí nada en el interior así que llame otra vez pero no hubo respuesta alguna, la desesperación ocupaba mi cuerpo y no quería moverme de ahí hasta que apareciera, me senté en el suelo y mire hacia las escaleras

Permanecí ahí revisando la hora y atenta a las llamadas, no había ninguna sola pista de él y lo único que escuche en todo ese tiempo fueron los maullidos del gato, con tristeza abrace mis piernas suspirando en la soledad. Cuando reaccione habían pasado dos horas y con dolor me puse de pie apoyándome por el muro hasta la salida, pensé en muchos lugares donde podría estar kibo, Sali a la calle mirando hacia todos lados y me vino a la mente byuti quien era su amiga, especule que tal vez iría con ella solo que no sabía muy bien en donde vivía y buscarla por todas partes era casi imposible en una ciudad tan grande, regrese a mi departamento donde solo me acosté en mi cama y lo llame y envié mensajes

Sorprendida desperté y al momento mire mi teléfono que tenía mensajes, abrí el primero y mi celular se apagó, deprisa me levante y lo conecto al cargador encendiéndolo, fueron los minutos más largos de mi vida

"ya lo encontraste?" era de raibaru

"te ha dicho algo?

"ya le dije a yuu sobre lo que paso y me pidió unos días para pensar, espere demasiado"

"mokochi tu nunca me mentirías verdad?"

"raí me ha dicho que son amigos desde la preparatoria y que se te declaro, es verdad"

"sé que tienes buenos motivos pero esas veces que han estado solos me hacen desconfiar, no sé qué tipo de relación tienes con el"

"me tomare un tiempo así que no quiero que me busques"

Me toque la cabeza y exhale, las cosas ya iban mal y me sentía aún más presionada, perdería a dos personas importantes para mí y no sabía que haría para solucionarlo, volví a la cama recostándome y podía sentir el estrés en mis hombros, no podía pensar claro y solo quería volver al tiempo y negarme a ayudar a raibaru, si fuese sido más paciente nada hubiese ocurrido y estaría cerca de kibo sin preocuparme más que por verlo sonreír, sujete mi almohada y la presione con fuerza

– por qué?! – exclame

Con remordimientos fui quedando dormida, esa noche no recordé nada más hasta que la luz del día me despertó, difuminada me puse de pie y fui al baño, en el espejo me di cuenta que mis ojos estaban hinchados como si hubiese llorado mucho pero no tenía recuerdo de haberlo hecho, extrañada me prepare y cuando estaba lo suficientemente bien partí a casa de kibo que esperaría aun si fuese hasta el día siguiente

Llegue pronto y volví a sentarme en la puerta, era muy callado el edificio y coma se encontraba cerca de la puerta, mire la hora muchas veces hasta que aquel golpeteo se hizo presente y me fui levantando con el avance los pasos en las escaleras y centre la vista en el barandal, del borde mire su cabello y luego sus ojos, sin embargo, detrás estaba byuti, sonreí al verlo y fui hacia el con la intención de abrazarlo

– Kibo – dije

Extendí los brazos pero byuti se interpuso

– Aléjate – bramo

– lo engañas y todavía quieres abrazarlo? – levante la vista y kibo desvió la vista

– no es lo que crees….solo te amo a ti – apretó sus labios y se cubrió la boca

– Vete, no quieras aprovecharte de su buen corazón – me aproxime mas pero byuti me sujeto de las manos reteniéndome

– No te estoy engañando, solo lo acompañe a comprar algo – dije mirándolo

– enserio crees que es tonto? Ya déjalo – me enoje con byuti

– No me importa lo que pienses ahora, yo digo la verdad y esperare aquí hasta que me creas –

Me miro un segundo y byuti lo tomo del brazo jalándolo hacia su departamento pero no temí y lo detuve

– No te dejare – me sujete a su brazo mirándolo

– nunca te engañaría como tú nunca lo harías conmigo – añadí

– No me apartare nunca de ti – me miro a los ojos y sabía que confiaba en lo que decía pero aún tenía miedo

– vete –

Zafo mis manos de su brazo y en silencio entraron, me pare en la puerta y envié otro mensaje

"por favor perdóname"

Me apoye al costado de la puerta y espere sentada, estaría ahí hasta que el saliera, sabía que él me escucharía pero tenía que esperar a que me tuviera confianza y debía ser cuidadosa de no hacer tonterías y ser más decidida por qué no lo quería perder

Un par de horas después oí pasos y la puerta abrirse, era kibo que me miro

– Pasa – dijo serio

Asentí y camine en silencio

– Vamos al comedor – lo seguí y presente estaba byuti que me atravesó con su cortante mirada

– quieres comer? – pregunto

– no, quiero explicar lo que paso – conteste

– Per….– kibo levanto la mano cayendo a byuti

– Está bien, dime – a mi cuerpo llego nervios pero apreté mis puños

– Sali de comprar con el pero solo porque me pidió ayuda, aquello que miraba en la pequeña caja es un regalo para yuu – dije

– entiendo….solo dame unos minutos – continuaba estando serio y camino hacia la ventana suspirando

– no le creerás o sí? – dijo byuti que se levantó de la silla y dio algunos pasos hacia el

– Solo déjame pensarlo – se tocó la barbilla y exhalo muy profundo

– Tomoko….te creo – volteo hacia mí con una sonrisa y unas lágrimas pasaban por sus mejillas, no pude evitar ir y abrazarlo

– pero kibou por qué? – pregunto, ese fue el abrazo más cálido que había tenido en tanto tiempo y el más tierno que sentí

– Ella nunca me mentiría – dijo, acaricio mi espalda con suavidad

– Cuando vuelva a suceder no vengan conmigo – expreso enojada, tomo sus cosas y salió azotando la puerta

Estuvimos abrazados por un largo tiempo hasta que nos sentamos a la mesa, me sirvió té y me dio galletas pero aún se veía pensativo

– pasa algo? – pregunte

– No…– kibo se ensimismo consigo

– Si quieres decir algo solo dilo – gimió y luego abrió la boca

– n….no quiero parecer celoso…p…pero por que se llevan tan bien tú y el novio de yuu? – pregunto

– Es que parecían bastante alegres – añadió, mis manos comenzaron a temblar y recordé lo que debía hacer

– K…kibo…tengo que confesarte algo –

Kibo volvió a su seriedad

– Antes en la preparatoria iba casi junto a él y nos hicimos amigos–

Prestaba mucha atención

– Y un día se me declaro –

Trago saliva y me miro a los ojos

– y lo rechace, pero hable con él y le deje en claro…que yo solo te amo a ti –

Subió su mano y se tocó la frente

– Por eso somos amigos….– cerro los ojos y se cruzó de brazos

– Entiendo….– suspiro y sonrió

– Gracias por decírmelo – sonrió aliviado

– No quiero ocultar más cosas – comente

– Te amo mucho para perderte, te amo kibo –

Se sonrojo y oculto su sonrisa

– y...yo mucho más –

Tartamudeo mientras sus orejas se teñían de carmesí, es de los mejores recuerdos

Aquella tarde el me conto que después de haberme visto huyo rumbo a casa de byuti que lo recibió enseguida y paso la noche ahí platicando, ella como era de esperar le dio consejos para que no volviera a verme otra vez y él había pensado en hacerlo solo que no podía olvidarme por más que quisiera y cuando me vio esperar se alegró, en toda su plática note que aún tenía cierta desconfianza, me encomendé sanar esa herida hasta que cerrara

Unos días después yuu volvió a hablarme con tranquilidad. Arreglo las cosas con raibaru y todo lo pasado entre nosotros no significaba nada ya que no había sido nada más allá de una declaración, byuti por otro lado volvió a querer estar más con kibo y usualmente lo llevaba a lugares con engaños pero no me preocupaba demasiado de lo que fuese a suceder, kibo sonreía y eso era el mejor regalo para mi


End file.
